The Awesome Quest of Matchmaking
by MandTproductions
Summary: Five trouble-making countries decide to matchmake all the Hetalia nations! Boy, this wont end well... Or will it? Join Greenland, Singapore, Antarctica (sometimes), Denmark and random people in their quest for matchmaking all of the Nations! Don't hate us, this is our first time. Flames will be given to Russia. Rated T because of certain characters. And there are our OCs in this.
1. Chapter 1: PruHun

Chapter 1 PruHun

A/N: This was a RP that me (T) and M made up and kinda made it in a story. Hope you enjoy it! And by the way I'm (T) is not in this chapter but ill be in it later. Maybe.

M: We don't own Hetalia but hey I can't some people dream?

Singapore is M's OC

* * *

Singapore: DO YOU HAVE ANY PANCAKES?I HEAR THAT YOU MAKE THE BEST PANCAKES AND MAPLE SYRUP SO THEY HAVE TO BE GOOD RIGHT?

Canada:umm yeah I like to think so.

Singapore:CAN YOU MAKE ME PANCAKES? PRETTY PLEASE

Canada: as soon as I get your address maybe

Singapore: *censored because Singapore wants it to be*

Canada: U-umm that's really far away

Singapore:im really hungry. And your pancakes are the best!

Canada:Th-thank you

Singapore:ask your brother to give them to me! does he not see you?

Canada:Uh we'll he is sort of a jerk ,He only sees me when he's sad or usually ignores me :(

Singapore:then I'll take away his burgers!

Canada:Th-thank you for st-standing up for me though

Singapore: no problem! :-D I'll beat up anyone that sits on you

Canada:Th-Thank you ^/^

Singapore:even if its russia

*someones knocking at the door*

Canada:oh that's probably Gilbert who want more pancakes

Prussia: YO MATTIE! THE AWESOME ONE IS HERE!

Singapore:SHUT UP IM AWESOME NOT YOU

Canada: U-umm Gil don't be rude I'm talking to someone

Prussia:WELL WHO ARE YOU? I AM THE AWESOMEST ONE HERE!

Singapore:CORRECTION: I AM THE MOST AWESOMEST ONE HERE NOT YOU! My name is...well, you don't need to hear it, all I know is that its more awesome than yours. But, if widdle Prussia wants to know, you can call me Singapore.

Prussia: *taken aback* THEN LET'S DUEL FOR THE TITLE AS THE MOST AWESOME! GILBERT IS THE MOST AWESOME NAME IN THE WORLD!

Singapore:ITS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!

Prussia: THEN IT'S ON! MATTIE BE THE PERSON WHO CALL WHO WINS!

Singapore:*roundhouse kicks Prussia and sends him flying*THIS IS WHY ASIANS DO MARTIAL ARTS

Prussia: *gets up and is going to attack until he realizes he's fighting a girl and kinda just drops down mid-air* Wait I can't fight you! You're a girl!

Singapore:SHUT UP AND GIVE ME A GOOD FIGHT!UNLESS YOUR A WIMP LIKE THE REST OF THE BOYS!

*Hungary bursts in*

Hungary:PRUSSIA!

*hits Prussia with a frying pan*

*Gil is out cold on the floor*

Hungary: I'm Sorry about that

Singapore: OH MY GOD! YOUR HUNGARY! YOU ARE MY IDOL! seriously you cant find good weapons these days...nah its fine i enjoyed taunting him

Hungary: well thanks! Prussia is annoying. Sorry. Anyway yeah it is hard to find good weapons. I find that a frying pan does a good job. Or go to Denmark. I heard they had good weapons.

Canada: U-Um I th-think Singapore and Hungary won this match

Singapore:YEAH GIRL POWER!so...does that mean we are the queens of awesomeness now?

Hungary: *high five*

Singapore: *highfives back* by the way I want to ask you a question... do you like Prussia?

Hungary: *blushes* N-No. Of course not! I would never like an idiot like him!

Singapore: YOUR BLUSHING! * raises eyebrows*

Hungary: *blushes more* ummm... MY YAOI SENSES ARE TINGING! Sorry I'll talk to you later! I got to go!

Singapore: Okay! Lets hang Out sometime!:-D

Canada: U-umm what do I do now? ^/^

Singapore:tie Prussia up. And draw a mustache on his face

Canada: U-umm isn't that a little mean?

Singapore:No

Canada:Umm maybe you should do this. I-I'm not good at this kind of stuff

Singapore:Sure! THAT LOOKS FUNNY! *drawing stuff on Prussia's face*

Canada: Hungary hit him hard...

Singapore: should i do the french mustache or Hitler moustache? I wonder where Hungary went?

Canada:... U-umm she said her umm 'Yaoi senses were tingling'

Singapore:Say Canada...do you think Prussia like Hungary?

Canada:U-umm I'm not one for gossip but I think so

Singapore:IM GONNA SET THEM UP ON A DATE!

Canada: U-umm wouldn't that be messing with their lives? I don't think we should do that

Singapore: i meddle a lot! *snaps fingers* ILL JUST GET THEM TO CONFESS TO EACHOTHER!

Canada:P-please don't mind me asking but h-how?

Singapore:I dunno...i usually wing it, thats what usually gets me into trouble though... But I WILL GET PRUSSIA AND HUNGARY TOGETHER!SOMEHOW!got any ideas canada?

Canada:M-maybe we c-can ask u-umm Liechtenstein or umm Japan

Singapore:YES! THEY ARE BOUND TO KNOW SOMETHING!

MAGICAL TIMESKIP

*at Liechtenstein's and Switzerland's house*

*knocking*

Switzerland:What do you want? *point gun at us*

Singapore:SWEET GUN!

Canada:U-uh we are here to a-ask Liechtenstein something!

Singapore:right that too

Switzerland: Hmm fine but I'm keeping an eye on you two! And thank you.

Switzerland:Liechtenstein! Some people are here to see you!

Liechtenstein: Yes Bruder?

Liechtenstein: Oh please come in! Would you like some tea?

*all four are sitting down at a table happily eating biscuits while drinking tea* (well Switzerland is kinda neutral at this part)

Liechtenstein: So why are you here?

Singapore: umm...well we came to ask if you knew anything about that i am absolutely clueless. *tells her about Prussia and Hungary*

Singapore: So canada and i were wondering if you had any useful advice?

Liechtenstein: well you could send them on a blind date, the hardest part is to get them to agree

Canada: Th-that's a great idea Liechtenstein

Singapore: Hmmm...i might have an idea to get them to both agree

Canada&Liechtenstein: How?

Singapore: As long as i mention Yaoi or Awesomeness they will have to agree

Liechtenstein: Big Bruder? would you mind if I help them?

Switzerland: ...Hmm...As long as you safe and be careful!

Singapore:Just give her one of your guns

Switzerland: What if she hurts herself with it?

Singapore: havent you taught her to shoot

Canada: W-well how about we get the first step done?

Singapore: yeh i agree

Canada:W-well lets go...

*At Prussia's and Germany's house*

*Knocking*

Germany: Ja? Who is it?

Canada: U-umm Germany? W-we are here to talk to Prussia...

Germany:PRUSSIA! Some people are here to see you!

Singapore:*mutter*didnt hungary knock him out i bet he still has a lump on his ego...

Prussia: what? Mien gott west you yell loud!

Canada: P-Prussia umm...

Singapore:*whispers to Canada*its okay i got this

Canada:*whispers back* okay

Singapore:Well...well...well...look who it white haired dude who got his ego flattened by GIRLS

Prussia: *growls* YOU again.

Singapore:what are you getting worked about?all i did was kick you. It was Hungary who knocked you out! *mutters* i cant believe _you're _my screensaver above all people...jerk

Prussia: SEE I KNEW YOU THOUGHT I WAS AWESOME

Singapore: Wait a sec...IGNORE THAT I DONT THINK YOURE AWESOME AT ALL!

Prussia: uh huh...then why am I your screensaver?

Singapore: I never said that.

Prussia: yeah you did, I heard you say it *poking Singapore*

Singapore: No I didn't *swatting his hand away*

Prussia: You know you did, mädchen

Singapore: Are you always this obnoxious? Anyway, she was the one that hit you, shouldn't you be mad at her? Unless...YOU LIKE HUNGARY!

ANSWER THE QUESTION DO YOU LIKE HER OR NOT?

Prussia: *blushes* She does that everyday but YOU though...

Singapore:Hmmm *thinking* yup he likes her *secretly fangirling inside*

Singapore:let me get this straight: you dont like austria, correct?

Prussia: that Girly aristocrat? *snicker* it's fun messing with him.

Singapore: don't worry i hate him to...but we have the same musical talent...except I'm better (probably)

Canada&Liechtenstein: *watching with amusement while eating popcorn*

Singapore:hey i got a good prank to pull on him

Prussia: Cool. I'll MAKE IT WAY MORE AWESOME BY HELPING YOU!

Singapore:right but you need training before you are a master prankster like me

Prussia:HA IM ALREADY THE MASTER AT PRANKS! I've been pranking Austria for centuries

Singapore:lay off will Austrias gonna be at the olive garden tonite at 7.

Prussia:Okay then THE AWESOME ONE WILL BE THERE

Canada: umm.. P-Prussia I think you should wear something fancy to trick Austria

Prussia: Your right Mattie! I never thought you would want to help!

Singapore:so dress pretty and be there at 7 sharp

Prussia:Whatever

Singapore:*muttering* dont stab him...dont stab himm...dont stab him...

Canada: W-Well I think we should go to Hungary's house next

Singapore:yeah lets go. LATER GERMANS!

* to Hungary's house*

*knocking*

Hungary: Yes?

Singapore: hey so guess what?i heard that olive garden is showing a yaoi film there at like film night there or somethin, dont ask why, but they are showing yaoi.

Hungary: REALLY?! I'll BE THERE!

Singapore:sweet so I'll come by your house at 6:30 then we will go

Hungary: Yeah sounds good! See you at 6:30!

*At Olive Garden*

*Hungary is wearing a long dress that is pink on the top and red on the bottom with a red bow at the neck and an apron*

*Prussia is wearing a nice black suit that he got from Germany*

*Singapore, Liechtenstein and Canada are spying on them

Singapore:this is SO exciting even if i probably will get busted *whispers to the two*

Liechtenstein: Oh I just hope that Miss Hungary doesn't attack

Singapore:...Dang, i didnt think about that

Canada: Singapore, they are supposed to be on a blind date right? But they don't know they are on a blind date.I don't think Ms. Hungary would bring a frying pan to an movie...

Singapore:...good point so...wheres prussia?

Canada:*points to Prussia coming in* there he is!

Singapore: idiot...hes late

Liechtenstein: ...Isn't he always?

Singapore:it is not polite to keep a lady waiting, especially on a date

Canada: but they don't know they are on a date!

Singapore:they will...soon

Canada: how are we going to get them to find out?

Singapore:...i made a reservation for them

Canada & Liechtenstein:Oh

Canada: Look! *Hungary and Prussia are lead to the same table by two different servers*

Singapore: YESH!

Canada & Liechtenstein: * both cover Singapore's mouth* we are supposed to be spying on them

Singapore: MMPH!

Liechtenstein: miss Hungary and Prussia are speaking! Lets listen in!

H&P POV

waiter 1: your table

Prussia: Thanks dude

Waiter 1: enjoy your date *smirk*

Prussia: what a weirdo

*Hungary led to the table and spots Prussia*

Hungary:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE *reaches for frying pan but realizes she left it at home*

Prussia:What are you doing here?

Hungary: SH*T i left it at home

*Singapore,Canada and Liechtenstein are spying, holding in giggles*

Prussia:So... We're here already so, wanna eat anyway?

Hungary:...sure

M,C&L POV

Singapore:...i didn't expect this to work so smoothly

Liechtenstein: I know. I thought that Miss Hungary would get a plate or something and hit him with that

Singapore: or borrow a frying pan from the kitchen

Canada:Well it looks like its going well. *points at Prussia and Hungary* maybe we should leave them alone now?

Singapore:nah i wanna keep spying

H&P POV

Prussia:So Hungary... Why did you come here?

Hungary:hmm? oh Singapore said there was a yaoi film being displayed here

Hungary:come to think of it...where did she go? she came here with me...

Prussia:Really?! Singapore told me that she came up with a good prank on Au-Germany!

Hungary:...strange...

Prussia:Do you think we were set up?

Hungary:i did notice that she had a mischievous look in her eyes...

Prussia: Did she try to set us up on a date?

Hungary:...the girls new, lay off her. mainly cause you wanna avoid her weapons

Prussia: that's weird considering that we're already dating.

Hungary:SINCE WHEN?!

Prussia:Remember Austria was away and I was drunk and managed to confess to you?Yeah that's when.

Hungary: oh right.

S,C&L POV

Singapore:did you guys know they were together?

Canada: Nope

Singapore:does anyone else know?

Canada & Liechtenstein: nope

Singapore: so...what now

Canada & Liechtenstein: Tell every nation in the world?

Singapore: ...im scared of dying

Canada & Liechtenstein: ...Well we could go hide before they hunt us down and kill us for doing this in the first place.

Singapore: that works...i guess. so...is our work done

Canada & Liechtenstein:well we could matchmake other couples

Singapore: oh how about we do Iceland and Norway?

Canada & Liechtenstein:Okay but how will we talk to them? I heard the were sort of antisocial.

Singapore:i know someone that can help she is very close to me...I'll ask the person she probably knows them better than me.


	2. Chapter 1 12: Greenland!

Chapter 1 1/2

A/N: this is not an actual chapter it's like how Greenland gets a introduction in the story. We are doing this cause we originally planned to do the NorIce chapter but something came up. AKA the Denmark x Greenland chapter.

M:We don't own Hetalia, but we like to dream.

* * *

S:we should drop liechtenstein off

C:yeah it's getting late

S: And Switzerland has a gun

C: I should go home too

*after Canada and Liechtenstein leave*

*MORNING TIME*

Greenland: HEY SINGAPORE! WAKE UP! YOU TEXTED ME SAYING YOU NEEDED TO ASK ME SOMETHING!

S:YAY! YOUR HERE!OUR FAVORITE PAIRING IS FINALLY TOGETHER!now i have to give Hungary my yaoi film...

G:Cool! Now what?

S:I'll introduce you too. so me, canada and liechtenstein are on a match making mission

G:YAY! Can I help?

S: good lets be on the way then!

*TIMESKIP TO HUNGARYS HOUSE*

*ding dong*

*opens door* H: Hey Sing,whos with you

S:This is my cousin Greenland she is visiting

G:Hi Hungary!

S:as a gift, heres a dvd showing all my favorite yaoi films

H:THANKS SINGAPORE! Youre the best!

S:so...got something to tell me?

H:*blushes-* uh..umm..

S: come on...spit it out.. *nudge nudge*

H:Me and Prussia are dating

M:I KNEW IT MAINLY BECAUSE I WAS SPYING!oops...CANADA AND LIECHTENSTEIN WERE WITH ME

H:Singapore... *angry*

S:heh sorry about that...kinda hard not to spy on your favorite pairing on a date!but on THE BRIGHT SIDE,i totally support your relationship! *gulp*

G:RUN!

*knives pop out of nowhere*

S:IVE GOT AN INFINATE NUMBER OF KNIVES ON ME. GEEZ GREENLAND DID YOU BRING A WEAPON WITH YOU OR NOT

G:umm maybe we all should calm down...

S:RUN TO PRUSSIAS HOUSE

G:GEEZ PEOPLE KEEP CALM AND STOP WITH THE WEAPONS!

S:*starts sprinting and occationally throwing 40 knives behind me*

PRUSSIA HIDE ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS TRYING TO KILL ME EVEN IF I WAS SPYING ON YOU LAST NIGHT BUT IT WAS FOR A GOOD CAUSE

H:*dodging all knives and trying to catch up to Singapore*

S:*STARTS CHUCKING MILLIONS OF KNIVES WHILE CLINGING TO PRUSSIA*

G:WAIT A SEC! I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MATCHMAKING ICELAND AND NORWAY!

S: IM TOO SCARED TO USE KUNG FU WITH MY KNIVES IF I DO ILL KILL HER. PRUSSIA CALM YOUR GIRLFRIEND DOWN!

G: Sorry Hungary! *locks Hungary in Prussia's house for Singapore's safety* Here is the key Prussia! Release her when she is calm again!

P:where did she get all those knives?

G: she's a ninja

S:if she wasnt so concentrated on killing me, i was gonna ask her if she wanted to join us, you know, since shes dating someone

G:nah I locked her in Prussia's house your fine

S:prussia might go back in his house.i still wanted her to come with us.

G:We'll go back for her later. Prussia don't open your door.

S: thanks for being my shield prussia

P:...you're welcome?

S:oh yeah...take these knives and cut out austrias piano strings or somethin thats the prank

* At Greenland's house*

G: Hey Singapore?

S: Yeah?

G: How about you come over tomorrow to ask me that question because its getting late...

S: Kay see ya tomorrow!

G: Bye!

S: Bye!


	3. Chapter 2: DenGreen

Chapter 2 Denmark/Greenland

A/N: this a early Birthday present for My baby cou- T:IM NOT A BABY- okay, younger cousin, Greenland. -M (AKA SINGAPORE)

T: We don't own Hetalia. We wish.

* * *

* Singapore is going to visit her cousin Greenland to ask her about Norway and Iceland. Greenland has know the Nordics for a very long time and are very close to them.*

*Singapore is strutting down the sidewalk in her model walk to Greenland's house and its around the corner and she stops when she hears two voices*

(Singapore's thoughts: Wait a sec, Greenland doesn't talk to herself. Unless she's drunk like last time...

*Flashback*

*Greenland upside down on the couch holding a pink pen*

Greenland: * In a high pitched voice* what do you think Mr. pink pen? What do you think of pancakes?!

*flashback over*

*Singapore Snickering*

I should of video taped that. But she doesn't get drunk very often. So she must be talking to someone.)

* sees Greenland and Denmark talking and so hides in the bushes*

Greenland:* blushes* Oh, Hey, Denmark! What's up?

Denmark: *unfazed* Hey Greenland! I just came to tell you that we're going to have a picnic! Norge and Sverige made me come and tell you! So will you go?

Greenland:*slightly disappointed* Oh, Umm... Sure Danmark!

Denmark: * oblivious* Great see ya there! Bye!

*Denmark leaves*

Greenland: * sighs*

(Greenland's Thoughts: That's it? I thought he wanted to tell me something super important like asking out or something...

AHH! WHAT IM I THINKING!

He doesn't like me and probably never will...)

*Singapore jumps out of no where*

Singapore: OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE DENMARK WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?

Greenland: AH! Where did you come from?

Singapore: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Greenland: N-NO OF COURSE I DONT LIKE DENMARK! HOW WOULD I LIKE A STUPID, DRUNK MOST OF THE TIME, HOT, SEXY- WAIT I DIDNT MEAN THAT!

Singapore: YOU LIKE DENMARK! YOU LIKE DENMARK!

Greenland: NO I DONT!

Singapore: It's okay Greenland! You can tell me anything! Just admit it! Do you like Denmark?Do you like Denmark?Do you like Denmark?Do you like Denmark?Do you like Denmark?Do you like Denmark?Do you like Denmark?Do you like Denmark?Do you like Denmark?

Greenland: FINE! YES I LIKE DENMARK! Just don't tell anyone okay?

Singapore: Your secrets are my secrets.

* they both go in the house and start hanging out as usual*

Singapore:Well then... I have some business to take care of... So I'll be leaving.

*Singapore leaves*

(Greenland's thoughts: Well... I better call the Nordics to tell them that Singapore going to be joining us...

Oh my god! I can't believe Denny came over!

...Ugh, I sound like a lovesick school girl...

I can't believe I told Singapore... But hey she won't embarrass me right?

Oh god...

SH*T... What did I get myself into?)

* * *

*at the Nordic house to get ready for the picnic*

Singapore: *sees Denmark getting the table from the shed to get it ready by himself with his shirt off and smirks* Hey Greenland... Why don't you help Denmark get the table ready?!

Greenland: Umm.. He can take care of it right?

Finland: Oh that's a great idea Singapore! Greenland, Why don't you go help Denmark?

Greenland: Fine...

*goes outside*

Greenland: *blushes * Hey Denmark? Do you need any help?

Denmark: *lifting table up and flexing his muscles while doing it* Huh? Oh Greenland! No I don't need any help getting it but could you get the plates and stuff?

Greenland: *stares at him dreamily* *snaps back to reality* Oh Okay Denmark!

*Goes inside to get the plates and silverware while the others go outside*

Singapore: Kay guys i have an announcement to make...Denmark, your an f*cking idiot that wont notice the whole f*cking theme of the f*cking song, and so this dedicated to you... On a side note f*ck you Denmark for not knowing what this is about!

Denmark: ... Are you PMSing?

Singapore:*ignoring Denmark*

*takes out a random guitar*

*sung to the theme of do you like waffles*

Do you like Greenland?

Say you like Greenland!

Do you love Greenland?

Admit you love Greenland!

Do you like my cousin?

Just admit you like her!

Do do dodo, just say that you like her!

Do you like Greenland?

Say you like Greenland!

Do you love Greenland?

Admit you love Greenland!

Do you like my cousin?

Admit that you like her!

Because if you don't I'll chop your head off with your axe!

*Silence*

Singapore:Was the last part too violent?

Norway & Iceland: No

Denmark: *laughing awkwardly*

Singapore: Come on Denmark! You heard me! Like in the song, if you hurt her I'll Chop off your head with your own axe!

Denmark: Uhhh...

Singapore: See everyone I told you he was a f*cking idiot! ...Unless you don't like her? * glares at Denmark and pulls out her katana and points it at him*

*Greenland comes out with plates and silverware*

Greenland: *sensing the tense atmosphere* Am I missing something?

* Singapore puts the katana away before Greenland sees it*

Norway: ...You forgot the cups...

Greenland: Oh! I'm sorry... I'll go them!

* Greenland goes back inside to get cups*

Singapore: * gets the katana back out* Your f*cking dead Denmark!

ANSWER THE F*CKING QUESTION DENMARK!

Denmark: * sitting there stunned*

Singapore: * puts katana up to his neck*

Denmark: *passes out*

Singapore: An idiot AND weak. Greenland deserves better...

*Greenland comes out with the cups*

Greenland:Hey guys I found the cups a- OH NO! DENMARK! What happened?!

Iceland: The sight of your cousin's katana knocked him out.

Singapore: * shaking head with disapproval* Weakling...

Greenland: SINGAPORE!

Singapore: What!?

Greenland: Why did you do that!?

Singapore: Well... Normal people don't faint when see swords. Unlike your boyfriend who just apparently died.

Greenland: 1. HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND! 2. He's not dead 3. HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! 4. Normal people DO faint when they're being THREATENED with a sword 5. HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Singapore: Yeah he's totally your boyfriend.

Greenland: No he isn't he hasn't even asked me out yet! *pouts*

Singapore: Well he WILL as soon as he wakes up and sees my katana!

Greenland: SINGAPORE! Don't do that!

Singapore: Whatever...

* * *

* The Nordics minus Denmark with Greenland and Singapore have. Peaceful picnic and soon go back inside. Sweden and Norway move Denmark inside to the couch*

*Singapore is drawing an Italian mustache and unibrow*

Greenland: Why are you drawing a mustache on him?

Singapore: I do this to everyone I knock out. And your lucky that I didn't pour hot tea on his hair.

Greenland: Isn't that a bit harsh?

Singapore: you should have seen what i did to Prussia

Singapore: no its not harsh, especially to Denmark

Greenland: HEY, Don't do that to Denmark!

Singapore: geez dont take it TOO personally,

then again, its just like you to defend your BOYFRIEND

Greenland: HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND

Singapore: then quit acting like it

Greenland:...

Singapore: *raises eyebrows*

Singapore: do you guys think that they act like theyre dating? *gestures at the Nordics*

Sweden, Finland, Norway and Iceland: Yes

Greenland: It's not my fault he didn't ask me out yet! *angry*

Singapore: ... WHY DONT YOU DO IT?! THATS THE REASON WHY I SENT YOU TO THE SHED IN THE FIRST PLACE

Greenland:... I was waiting for HIM to ask me...but I guess I could do it when he wakes up... If I don't run out of the room first.

Singapore: don't worry you'll be fine, besides were related. You gotta be brave in some way

Singapore: no offense, youre boyfriend is a F*CKIN IDIOT!

Greenland:...I'm scared

Singapore: youlle do fine dude. besides, ill find SOME way to put up with him

Greenland: What if he rejects me and then everyone in the world will know and then I'll have to hide from everyone and isolate myself and I'll get stuck in a mountain valley and *rants on and on*

Singapore: he wouldnt have the nerve to reject you 1. He loves you 2. hes scared of my sword

Greenland: But... I'm still scared, if he rejects me, I will DIE of embarrassment. And the thought of that makes me cry. And how do you know that he loves me? he might not

Singapore: aww... *pats back*

Singapore:...I'm sure he will, besides i got the nordics to back me up...minus Denmark

Greenland: *Scared senseless and shaking* I'm REALLY scared if he will reject me

Singapore: ...it looks hes coming back

* * *

Greenland: AHHH! *runs out of the room*

*Nordics grabs Greenland and pulls her back in*

Denmark:...Uhh... Am I missing something?

Singapore: so can you answer the question?

Denmark:...

Singapore: dont. make. me. get my. katana. out. again.

Greenland:D-Denmark?

(Greenland's Thoughts: WHATAMIGOINGTODOWHATAMIGOING TODOWHATAMIGOINGTODOWHATAMIG OINGTODOWHATAMIGOINGTODO?

I CAN'T DO THIS! IM GOING TO DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT!)

Denmark: yes, Greenland? *grinning like an idiot* ha, do you need something? heh...cause i got a little somethng to tell you... *blushes*

Greenland: *Blushes*I umm uh *Runs out of the room to fast for the Nordics and Singapore to catch her*

Singapore: *seriously annoyed at how oblivious they both are*

Singapore: Ill go get her...

Greenland: * hides around the corner*

Singapore: *catches up to Greenland*

Greenland: SINGAPORE I CAN'T DO THIS! I'm freaking out right now and I just don't think I can face Denmark anymore! *cries*

Singapore: you. are. going. back. in. that. room. and. telling. him. how you. feel.

Greenland:I CAN'T!

Singapore: look i cant stand there and watch you two FLIRT with eachother and not know how you feel. You are going in there and you are going to get him to be your boyfriend

Greenland:...we don't flirt. But I totally see your point.

Singapore: thats what you say...so, just go in and tell him

Greenland: Thanks for the pep talk! *determined* In going to go in there and tell him! *runs back into the house*

Singapore: thats my girl!

Greenland:DENMARK!

Denmark: HEY! YOURE BACK! WHY DID YOU RUN OUT!

Greenland: Uh... Reasons. Anyway I have something to tell you!

Denmark: heh...actually, i got something to tell you too... *blushing*

Greenland: I like you!

*silence*

Greenland: ...Are you just going to stand there and do nothing or what?

Denmark:...*GLOMPS*

Greenland: *hugs back*

Denmark: OH THANK SCANDINAVIA, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER FEEL THE SAME WAY!

Greenland:...Uh Denmark?

Singapore: we all knew...except you, Scröafa

Greenland: DENMARK!

Denmark: HEY, YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH ME?!

Greenland:... YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE FOREVER!

Singapore: like i said, we ALL knew (Singapore's thoughts: I swear, I'm the ONLY person who knows stuff these days)

Greenland:... Could you get off of me now? Your kinda heavy...

Denmark: oh, sorry...

Greenland: Apology accepted. Now there's something that I've wanted to do for a while now...

Denmark: ?

Singapore: ...dear God...

Greenland:... KISS ME YOU IDIOT!

Denmark: *kisses Greenland roughly*

Greenland: *Kisses back*

Singapore,Finland,Norway,Iceland, Sweden: GET A ROOM!

Singapore: *secretly takes a picture before flushing her eyes out thrice*

( Greenland's thoughts:

KYA!

BEST DAY EVER!

Thank you Singapore!)

* * *

*at Greenland's house*

Singapore: *shudder* i think i need to erase my OWN memory...

Greenland:... Shut up. When you get a boyfriend you'll be like that too.

Singapore: haha! and I'll laugh and jump of a cliff when that day comes!

Greenland: oh really? What about Switzerland then? Hmm?

Singapore:...HE HAS A COOL GUN!

Greenland:...That's it? 'He has a cool gun'? Nothing?

Singapore: what else did you expect of me?

Greenland: I'm pretty sure you like SOMEONE and I will find out who.

Greenland: Anyone? Austria? Switzerland? Germany?

Singapore: yeah, sure! and ill go jump in a pool and drown! *sarcasm*

Greenland: I WILL get it out of you! Somehow... Even if I have to ask some nations! Isn't there anyone your interested in?

Singapore:...what makes you think that i like anyone?

Greenland:...Younger cousin's instinct

Singapore: is that even real?!

Greenland: It is in my book! anyway, do ya like anyone?

Singapore: no

Greenland: are you sure?

Singapore: im positive. i mean, when have i ever lied to you?

Greenland: When your keeping a secret.

Singapore: okay, besides that. my secrets are for a good cause

Greenland: Never.

Singapore: see?

Greenland: Fine I give up

Singapore: POINT SINGAPORE!

Greenland: Shut up

Singapore: oh Greenland, you know that im NEVER gonna shut up!

Greenland: Yeah. You NEVER will.

(Singapore's thoughts:

I think im gonna have to flush out my eyes and have England erase my memory...

I am happy for her though...)

* * *

M: So, how did you like our story?

T: Leave a review, favorite, or follow us!

M: I'm still trying to get over it... *shudder*


	4. Chapter 2 12: Rings, Cars, and Fights

Chapter 2 1/2

A/N: Yay! We got our first review! And a request! And we are going to do SuFin for chapter 3. And this a little Drabble/Prologue to Chapter 2. Hence the 2 1/2.

T&M: We don't own Hetalia!

Promise ring, Cars, and Fights

*Singapore, Greenland and the Nordics are all in the Nordic house to hang out*

Greenland: HEY GUYS! *Poses dramatically* I'M THE QUEEN OF SCANDINAVIA!

Denmark: AND IM THE KING OF SCANDINAVIA!

Singapore: *looks up from book* Oh My Gosh, you guys are already married!?

G: No

S: What?! You guys have been dating for only two weeks and he already purposed to you!?

G: No. He gave me a promise ring.

S: So you guys are nearly engaged?

G: No, he gave me a promise ring not an engagement ring.

S: So he gave you an engagement ring to an engagement ring?

G: What? Uh... Sure.

S:* shaking head mock disapproval* Kids...

G&D: HEY

G: IM STILL QUEEN OF SCANDINAVIA THOUGH!

D: I'M THE KING OF SCANDINAVIA AND I WILL RULE WITH MY QUEEN!

Norway: Idiot...

S: I'm fine with that just as long as you don't hurt, murder, harrass, or rape her.

D: Okay then. *picks Greenland up bridal style and runs to the car*

G: DENMARK PUT ME DOWN!

S: *THROWS KNIVES AND SPEARS TO PIN HIM DOWN*

S: *PREPARES TO GET RIFLE OUT AND ITS LOADEDWITH AMMO*

D: *dodges all weapons* SEE YOU GUYS LATER! * drives off with Greenland*

G: BYE!

S: OH NO YOUR GETTING BACK HERE YOU !$%* $*$##!&

S: * RUNS AT THE SPEED OF THE CAR WHILE COMPLETELY INVISIBLE*

G&D: * Laughing and Driving away as quickly as possible*

S: *STARTS FLYING AND SHOOTING BULLETS AT THE CAR*

G: Hey Denny I think you should stop the car before my cousin murders you.

D: But now she's going to hurt me if I do!

G: Well I don't want my Boyfriend dead so STOP THE CAR!

S: *punches a hole through the roof and points the gun and sword at his head*

D: Okay...*Stops the car*

G: SINGAPORE! Please don't kill Denmark!

S: YOU. CAN. CHOOSE. YOUR. WAY. TO. DIE. THE GUN. OR. THE SWORD. *EYES COMPLETELY RED*

G: SINGAPORE! DONT KILL HIM! After all of the trouble to get him and me together your going to KILL him! Besides I would be REALLY mad and sad if you did!

S: I WONT KILL HIM YET BUT AT LEAST LET ME HURT HIM A LITTLE!

G: *gives puppy eyes* PLEASE!?

S:...FINE! ...I'll hurt him WITHOUT THE WEAPON

G: *puppy eyes* Please don't...

G: DENMARK! APOLOGIZE TO MY COUSIN! Or you'll get hurt!

D: NO! I'M THE KING OF SCANDINAVIA! I WILL NEVER BOW DOWN TO SOMEONE ELSE!

S: *STILL TRYING TO CALM DOWN BUT FINDS IT EXTREMELY DIFFICULT WHICH MAKES HER ANGRIER*

S: FINE THEN! *PUNCHES HIM TWICE IN THE GUT AND KNEES HIM*

S: HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE QUEEN OF AWESOMENESS! THE NERVE YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!

G: SINGAPORE! DENMARK! Singapore please don't do that again and Denmark... I told ya so. Denny, you really should listen more... But I'll help you bandage yourself.

G: SINGAPORE! CALM DOWN! *puppy eyes* PLEASE! DONT HURT DENMARK ANYMORE!

S: NOT UNTIL HE F*CKIN APOLIGIZES!

G: DENMARK!

D: Fine. I'm sorry, BUT I AM STILL THE KING OF SCANDINAVIA!

S: TRY. THAT. TRICK. AGAIN. AND. I. WILL TEAR. YOUR. WHOLE. BODY. APART. AND NO ONE ASKED YOU!

G: SINGAPORE! Don't be rude. Even if he's an idiot, he's MY idiot and I don't want him severely injured.

S: hmph...whatever... *walks away*

G: *shakes head* god... You two will never get along will you? Come on Denmark lets go back to the house before you anger her again...

D: Hmm... i admire her stubborness...

G: DENNY!

D: Never said i liked her *puts hands up*

G:*pouts* I'm still mad though. Just cause of that I'm leaving you here as punishment! Have fun walking home! *drives off in the car*

D: thats my girl...HEY WAIT! COME BACK! *chases after the car*

* * *

T: This is quite amusing!

M: Agreed! ^_^

T: As promised, we'll do SuFin next!


	5. Chapter2 34:Pranks,Arguments,andFirework

Chapter 2 3/4 SuFin...or not

Pranks, Arguments, and Fireworks

A/N: This WAS request from Derp a Thon. Sadly we got WAY off track. For real. We ATTEMPTED to do SuFin but again we got WAY off track. so this is chapter 2 3/4. Feel free to send us requests, K? Antarctica will randomly appear at times cause our other cousin wants to be a part of this. Mainly doing the disclaimer.

Antarctica: We don't own Hetalia.

*The Nordics are going to Singapore's house*

S: China, are you okay with people coming over

C: Of course, aru! Just don't make a big mess!

S: THANKS BROTHER! YOU'RE THE BEST *glomps*

G: Hey Singapore! Would you mind getting the door for us? China and I are cooking dinner!

S: Okay!

*goes to the door and opens it, sees Denmark, then quickly shuts the door in his face*

G: Who was at the door, Singapore?

S:...just an idiot

G: Well, Let him open the door for him! Why don't like Denmark anyway?

S: because he is arrogant, loud, stubborn, and EXACTLY LIKE ME

G: Just let him in!

S:...fine BUT ONLY FOR YOU

S:*opens the door back for Denmark* welcome to my humble home. Please refrain yourself from doing anything stupid. *sarcasm**mock bow*

D: Gee Thanks

G: Denmark! *Hugs him* Where are the others?

S:...probably annoyed them to death

G: Singapore don't be rude!

D: *Hugs back* I just wanted to see you sooner! And there coming.

G: Aww... That's so sweet of you!

S: GET A ROOM! whatever...I'm gonna go get a coke...try to keep yourselves from suckin each others faces off

G: SINGAPORE!

S: just tryin to be honest, like you always tell me

*during all of that madness, Iceland and Norway arrived*

G: Hey guys! Where's Sweden and Finland?!

I: Outside. Sweden said he needed to tell Finland something.

S: oh look, they probably decided to suck each others faces off too. sh*t I still haven't gotten my coke yet...

G: SINGAPORE! don't say that! Well they can't stay there forever! I'm going to go get them! And go get your coke! You're grumpy without it...It's starting to piss me off.

S: okay, CHINA! *goes into the kitchen*

C: What is it, aru?

S: Do we have anything to drink?

C: We have juice,aru

G: *comes back with Sweden and Finland* Okay everyone's here now!

S: ...is it sugarcane juice?

C: Yes

G: China, Is the food ready? Singapore why don't you set up the table?

C: Yes! Singapore go set up the table, aru!

G: Fine! Denny go set up the table!

S: okay *goes to set the table and takes sugarcane juice with her*

D: NOOOOOOOO!

G: NOW.

D:...Fine.

S: NO, NOT WITH DENMARK!

G: YES. You guys have to try to get along better!

G: YAY! Finally!

S: ...

G: Come on! AT LEAST be civil.

S:...It's like your trying to set me up with him...

G: NO IM NOT HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? HE'S MINE! *glares at Singapore*

S: ...quit acting like it

G:whatever. I'll do it. Den, go get plates.

D: DO I HAVE TOO?!

G: DO YOU WANT ME TO GET PISSED?! *glares at him*

D:*whimpers* No

G: THEN DO IT DAMMIT!

D:*whimpers*

G: Aww...I'm sorry just go get the plates. I didn't mean to yell. I was just pissed off.

(S: I think I'm gonna avoid that room...they might be eating each others faces)

S: Denmark go get the plates. or I will get one and smash it over your big fat ego. *scary tone*

D: *runs to get the plates*

G: Dammit. Now I'm pissed.

S: *mocking him* good Denny!

G: Shut up Singapore I'm mad at you too.

S: *mumbles* this is what I get for pairing her up with Denmark

G: Shut up

G: I'm going to go talk to Finland.

S: I can't believe you're gonna leave me to boss DENNY around...actually, that's not a bad idea

*goes to the living room*

G: Hey Finland!

F: Hi Greenland!

G: ...So what were you and Sweden talking about?

F: *blushes slightly* Oh nothing...

G: Really? Okay then. *gets up* HEY GUYS DINNER IS READY!

G: Singapore stop. Denmark...Just sit down and shut up.

C: of course I did, aru! Dumplings are very good for you!

S: Yay! You're the best!

C: Thank you! Aru

S: *beams*

S: haha you got yelled at! (To Denmark)

G: SINGAPORE! Stop!

S: yeah. Like I ever will

G: whatever. like I said before, Sit down and shut up. And eat

S: *sighs*

*they all ate a peaceful dinner, well as peaceful it could get with Singapore and Denmark having an epic glaring contest, Greenland pissed off and telling them to stop, and the rest sweat dropping*

* * *

S: *still glaring at Denmark*

D: *glaring back*

G: *happily ignoring the two and eating the chocolate Denny gave her to calm her down*

S: *trying to make Denmark blink/flinch* dammit how are you not blinking

G: Cause Denny always glares at Sweden!

S: that's his problem

D: *glaring AND smirking* Cause I'M AWESOME!

G:...I don't think you should said that...

S: whatever, I'm still pissed. *goes in the kitchen to get something*

S: AND correction: I Am Awesome. I won the title myself

G: DONT GET A KNIFE!

S: *goes and finds the sprinkles*

G: Why do have sprinkles?

S: *secretly pours sprinkles into Denmarks hair without him knowing*

S: why would I get a knife...I always have one with me

G: *giggles* Denny, you have sprinkles in your hair!

S:leftover cake supplies

D: What?! *shakes his head* *sprinkles fly EVERYWHERE*

G: DENMARK! Go wash the sprinkles out of your hair! Don't fling them at us!

G: YOU'RE CLEANING THIS UP!

S: now there is proof that you're a pussy; your hair threw up rainbows *rolling on the floor cracking up*

S: I TOLD YOU I WAS AWESOME

G: *pissed off again* YOU TWO ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP!

S: he was the one who flung them everywhere

G: whatever *Happily eating more chocolate that Norway gave her*

S: you're lucky I didn't kill him...YET MWA AHA AHA HA HA HA! *goes to get vacuum*

G: You would never kill him. I would never forgive you.

S: I could have done worse, like stick a knife through his head

G: You wouldn't dare hurt him because I would NEVER Forgive you.

G: I swear to god Singapore... If you hurt him I Will NEVER EVER speak to you again. You can prank him though.

S: try me... I. Dare. You...where did he go anyway

G: I dunno. DENMARK!

D: *comes out of the kitchen* Yeah?

S: *eating banana* *throws peel on the ground where Denmark will walk*

D: *walks over to Greenland and trips on the banana* OW!

S: *watches the magic unfold, also known as watching Denmark slip*

G: DENMARK! Are you okay!?

S: *snickers*

G: *glares at Singapore* WHY DID YA DO THAT!?

D: YEAH WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?

S: you said I could do it

S: *takes out tape recorder* *Greenlands voice* I swear to God Singapore... If you hurt him I will NEVER EVER speak to you again. You can prank him though.

D: Did you really? *looks up at Greenland expectedly*

S: most classic prank there is in the book *neutral tone*

S: proofs right here Greenland... *waves tape recorder in their faces mockingly*

G: I HATE YOU SINGAPORE! *runs out of the f*cking room*

S: didn't mean that to happen... I'll go after her

*Greenland runs out of the house around the corner and stops*

*Singapore catches up to her*

G: *tears steaming down her face* *takes out an axe* What do you want? YOU'RE THE WORST COUSIN EVER! I KNOW THAT DENMARK IS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME NOW!

S: I know...I'm sorry...

S: I guess I was a bit jealous that you started to hang out with...HIM...instead of me... *face a bit red*

S: Hmph...guess I've been replaced...

G: If you wanted to hang I could of canceled! Denmark would understand!

S: he above all people will never understand *closes door*

G: WAIT SINGAPORE!

* * *

*In the middle of a random forest*

S: *kicking and punching a toy dummy in the middle of the woods*

G: *runs after Singapore* There you are! Why are you here!?

S: *picks up gun and starts shooting target*

S: because. *takes out a knife and stabs the dummy in the face* what. *stab* brings me to peace. *stab*. Is getting into *stab*. Fights. *stab* and war! *stab stab stab*

G: War brings you peace?

S: *stab* you finally understand

G: Why? Anyway that's not the point. Why are you jealous?

S: *punctures holes in the dummy* ...I wish it poured out blood

S: when was the last time we did something together WITHOUT HIM?

G: Four weeks ago?

S: Hmph not that I would care...

S: *rips it up and looks at it thoughtfully*...I need new dummies

G: If you wanted to hang out just tell me... I would of canceled with Denmark. He understands. After all he canceled on me for Norway a few times.

S:...he wouldn't do that for me...besides he's your boyfriend, I just wish you wouldn't treat me like the third wheel I would rather be ignored

G: Yes he would. He cares for everybody! He has a big heart!

S: everyone except me...

G: And plus your my older cousin heck like my older sister!

S: ...

G: Yes he does care about you. He wants your approval! Your like a overprotective older sister! And wouldn't do anything important without your consent!

S: I doubt he would like me even if I do approve... least he has the ability to be nice on first contact...

G: Hey, He still cares about you! Please, His BEST FRIEND is Norway, and Norway hits, insults and hurts him all the time!

S:...I hate that we are exactly the same

G: You're not! You may have some same traits be your not an exact copy of him except in girl form!

S:...whatever lets go back

G:...Do you forgive me?

S: ...I guess *looks down at the ground*

G: REALLY?! YAY! *Hugs Singapore really hard*

S: *gasping* I. *gasp* can't. *gasp* breath... *face turns red*

S: it's fine... Lets go back

G: *smirks* Hey Singapore! I have a new mission for us! I have a hunch that Finland and Sweden like each other! So, Wanna matchmake them next?

S: ...what

G: Come on! I thought you wanted to matchmake people!

S: sure

G: Alright then NOW let's go back!

S: and... *mutters* I guess I'm fine if you bring your boyfriend with you. would that make you happy?

G: OMG I completely forgot about him! *sad* he's not going to forgive me now... I practically said that I don't care about him!

G: No next time I'll be just us!

S: thanks

G: *worried* But what if he doesn't forgive me?

S: it's fine...it's my turn to apologize to him...

G:But it's MY fault for not noticing this!

S:it's fine, I'll take the big hit

G: Really? Thanks so much! I take back every insult!...Really I do regret everything I said. I was just really mad...

S: it's getting late... We should go back...I imagine Denmark is quite worried

G: I dont know about that he could be really mad...He probably doesn't care about me anymore!

S: if he's mad at anyone, it should be me if he does get mad at you, he's gonna regret ever being brought into this world...I'll try to talk to him

G: There's the Singapore I know and love!

S: I'll reason with him

G: Kay lets go back.

*They go back and see the Nordics (and China) looking for them*

S:...looking for us?

F: Oh there you guys are! We have been looking for you!

S: yeah...sorry

D: SINGAPORE! GREENLAND! THERE YOU GUYS ARE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE!?

G:...You're not mad?

S:...you're...not...mad?

D: I couldn't be mad when my two most favorite girls in the world were lost!

G: *elbows Singapore* So you aren't mad at us Denny? YAY! *Hugs him* I'm so so so so so sorry! I'll never say that again! Just promise you'll never leave me!

D: *hugs back* Okay, Okay but where did this come from?

Singapore? Are you okay?

S: ...yeah I'm fine

D: Are you sure?

S: yeah *hugs Denmark to her regret*

G: Aww! FINALLY my boyfriend and older cousin get along!

S: ...okay hug over

S: *pushes Denmark out of the way*

* * *

G: *Giggles* That's the Singapore we know and love! *cuddles with Denmark* What now? I mean its like 9:00 at night.

S: FIREWORKS! WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO! *stars doing her famous backflips*

G: *giggles* Where's Hong Kong when you need him?

G: Don't you have some with you?

S: EXPLOSIVES!

G: I mean you carry Swords, Guns, Ammo, bow and arrows, knives, pipes, and other weapons, so you should have fireworks right?

S: HAHAHAHAHA *goes up the stairs and grabs the fireworks, matches, and runs into the backyard* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA

S: CREPES AND WHIPPED CREAM

S: THANK YOU HONG KONG YOU GAVE ME THE BEST WEAPON BASED PRESENT EVER FIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEEEEWWWWWOO OOORRRRRRRKKKKKKKSSSSSSS

D: 0_o Is...she drunk!? *Singapore still laughing like a maniac in the backyard*

G: She gets like this when she sees weapons.

D: ahh...

* * *

G:*laughs with the others* You're really excited! Me and Denny are going to get a picnic blanket to sit on!

S: CHOCOLATE SYRUP

G: Okay we'll get Desserts too!

D: Eh? We are?

G: *winks* Yeah! Come on!

Iceland: GET A ROOM!

S: FIREWORKS WOOOOO HOOOOOO

*Singapore is jumping up and down for the fireworks, Greenland and Denmark were getting the desserts and blanket (there may have been a few kisses in between while Singapore is puking next to a tree, trying to forget what she saw), Sweden was getting the Fireworks ready and the rest were trying not to laugh*

S: CHOCOLATE SYRUP AND WHIPPED CREAM *starts spraying them both in her mouth*

G: *sprays whipped cream on Denmark and starts a whipped cream war*

S: YEAH I WIN THE WHIPPED CREAM BATTLE! YEAH! I AM AWESOME! *starts doing cartwheels and back hand springs*

G: NO YOU DIDN'T I D-*Denmark sprays whipped cream on her cheek* AH! DENMARK!

S: woah...the world is spinning... *slips and slides into the splits*

G: *claps* *points up to the sky* LOOK ITS STARTING!

S: *cartwheels to her seat* YAY

G: *on Denmark's lap* WHOA! IT'S SO PRETTY!

S: YEAH! *LAUNCHES MORE*

*All eight of them ooh and ahh at the large Fireworks display, the bright colors were absolutely beautiful*

S: A TOAST TO MY BABY COUSIN AND BABY COUSIN IN LAW! *launches fireworks in a bunch of hearts*

G: Ooo! ITS SO PRETTY! Aww...Thanks! *Snuggles contently in Denmark's lap and pecks him on the cheek* BEST PARTY EVER!

S: *mumbles* I didn't do this to flush my eyes out AGAIN

G: At least I didn't kiss him on the lips again! *giggles* WHOA! THE FIREWORKS ARE AWESOME!

S: WWOOOOOOOOO *starts doing back hand springs*

S: PIKACHU! *points at the sky*

S: I feel tired... *passes out on the ground*

G: Singapore! Oh well we'll get her later...

* * *

*After the fireworks ended Sweden and Denmark (shhh! Don't tell Singapore!) carried her to one of the guest rooms and each of them went to their own guest rooms after they said goodbye to each other except for two*

* In Greenland's room*

D: So, Greenland can I sleep in your room? Since you know there are no more?

G: Of course you c-

S: *kicks down the door* OH H*LL NO! YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING IN MY LITTLE COUSIN'S ROOM! YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH! *suddenly not tired and highly aggravated and holding her famous knife*

D:...How did you hear that? *slightly worried*

S: I'm a ninja...AND YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING WITH HER! IF YOU ATTEMPT TO DO THAT, I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OF YOUR SHOULDERS AND MOUNT IT ON MY FIRE PLACE!

G: B-BUT SINGAPORE! *puppy eyes*

S: NO BUTS! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go back to sleep. As you can see, I am quite angry *blows bangs out of face and goes back to her room*

* And so Denmark had to sleep on the couch (G: Poor Denny!) because Singapore is an over protective older cousin*

* * *

T: Again, we are SO sorry that SuFin hasnt come out yet

M: We tried but this was the result

T: If we cant think of anything, we'll post random drabbles for the time being

M: But we promise to get it done ASAP, again SO SORRY DON'T HATE US

T: UNTIL THEN!


	6. Chapter 3: Broken legs,Costumes,Rushed

Chapter 3 A Costume Party/SuFin (It should be FinSu cause Sweden is so an uke around Finland)

A/N: WE ARE BACK! AND WITH SUFIN! But we are REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about the crappy SuFin (more like FinSu). We really are. At the beginning we got off track but we got back on track near the end. And we really are sorry cause we sort-of know NOTHING about SuFin. Besides that it is Sweden/Finland.

Just to make things less confusing, S will be Singapore(as always) and for Sweden, we'll put Su-San

DISCLAIMER: WE DON"T OWN HETALIA

So, here is A Broken Leg, Costume Party, and Rushed Ending!

* * *

G:Hey Singapore! We got invited to one America's costume party's!

S: SWEET! I CAN WEAR MY AWESOME AND COSTUME NOW

G:...I didn't know you had a costume! What is it?

S: its a surprise... not the one that France gave me for my birthday... *shudder*

G:...Aww...I wanna know what it is!

What should I be?

S: a kitty cat?

G:Yeah I be a kitty! We need to go shopping first for make-up and the costumes!

S: do i have to?

G:YES!

S: if i go with you, will you buy me a new video game?

G: Fine...LETS GO SHOPPING!

S: *smiles*

*Singapore and Greenland leave to go shopping...or more like Greenland dragging Singapore to go shopping with her*

* * *

P

* * *

*at the Nordics house...yet again*

G: Hey guys! America invited us to a costume party! Please Please Please Please Please Come with us!

S: *stare*

D: Sure! Sounds like fun! And how bout some free beer while at it!

N:Idiot

S: *stare*...Scroafâ

Su-san: *nods*

F: That sounds like fun! I'll go!

I:...Maybe

G&S:Hong Kong will be there

I: *blushes* Fine...

N:*slightly jealous*...

(S Thinking: think Iceland likes big brother Hong Kong...Norway doesnt look to happy, though)

(G Thinking: Norway likes Iceland. Totally. But wait doesn't Hong Kong like him too? Oh poor Iceland having pick between two guys...)

S: try not to make your costume inappropriate *looking at Denmark*

D:*blushing* ...What's your costume Greenland?

G: Its a surprise! *winks* I think you'll like it though!

(G Thinking: if he likes cats...)

S: *sarcastically* shes wearing lingerie...

D: *thinking REALLY inappropriate thoughts* REALLY?!

S: NO YOU BAKA! *slaps him forcefully on the head with a book*

G: Singapore! Calm down!

S: did you NOT understand what he said?

G: Really Den? Really? Do you really expect me to wear something like THAT in PUBLIC?

D: *Blushing hard*...Maybe for me..

G: DENMARK! *hits him on the hard with a random object*

S:...BOYS *slaps him again, partly for thinking dirty thoughts and partly for her amusement*

G: I Know Right!? Don't get me the wrong way though I love Den but... He's just too...BOYISH at times

S:...

G: *waves hand in her face* Singapore?

S:...

G: *tries to slap her*

S: *catches Greenland's hand before she slaps her*

G: What the heck?!

S: *still zoning out*

G: DAMMIT LOST HER! *Sighs* desperate times call for desperate measures... Denmark go hug her

D: *hesitantly go to hug Singapore*

S: *snaps back to reality and realizes Denmark is hugging her*

S: *punches Denmark in the face* FALCON PPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN NNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!

(A/N: M: YEAH, WE'RE MAKING THAT REFERENCE)

D: *Lets go of Singapore and flies off and hits the wall*

G: Denmark! oops I probably shouldn't have said that...

S: im bored... *zones out again*

G: *Helps Den up* Singapore SNAP OUT OF IT!

S: i am blocking my mind from useless stuff, just like Denmark...no offense

G: Singapore! Oh we'll then...*runs off with Denmark* I guess you would mind if went off to my place so BYE!

S: NO!

G: I was just kidding you know. I'm not gonna make a re-run of like... Four weeks ago

S: you better not *stares at Denmark* You guys bore me...

G: K...*whispers* Hey Denmark wanna go up to your room? I'm bored and your never showed me it!

D: *whispers back* Okay but we have to sneak out...Carefully cause of your cousin..

S: try not to do anything pervy up there *stares at Denmark intensely*

G: You could hear that?

S: mmm hmm

G: Uhh...We'll be going now...*goes upstairs with Denmark*

S: I'm gonna go train *goes to the forest*

* * *

*Den and Green come back down*

*Singapore comes back with lots of scratches and limping*

G: Hey we're back! Anyway what do ya wan- WHAT THE HECK!? SINGAPORE WHAT HAPPENED!?

S: just tell me that you two didn't have sex and ill be fine...

G: *Blushes HARD* N-no! Of course we didn't!

S: ...no offense...I SORTA don't believe you

D: *smirks and puts arm around the blushing Greenland* Of we didn't...yet

S: ...just at least have protection. I'm too young to be an aunt

G: *blushes harder if possible* SINGAPORE!

S: yeah, yeah BACK TO ME. So, you guys know that HUGE oak tree about 60 feet tall in the middle of the forest?

G: Yeah

S:okay so I threw something up there and attempted to climb the tree, so then I was climbing it and then about 20 feet up, I fell out of the tree and rolled down the hill while hitting more trees *winces* I think landed pretty hard on my left leg...

G: Oh My God! Why didn't you tell us! Lay down on the couch, I'm going to get medicine and stuff like that! Finland and Sweden go make soup! Den...you come with me, Norway, Iceland go do something.

S: geez I just fell 20 feet, I'm not sick, it's not THAT big of a deal

G: I think you broke your leg. Norway heal her with magic or something!

S: golly I'm fine watch! *tries to jump on her left leg*

G: SINGAPORE! Your telling me that you fell 20 feet and hit multiple branches and you are OKAY?!

S:Yes. watch! *runs up the stairs but trips on the way back down*

G: SINGAPORE! ARE YOU OKAY!?

S: ...okay, so I MIGHT have hurt myself a SMIDGE...ow

G: OMG! Never do that again!

S: trip down the stairs or fall 20 feet cause I survived both, see?

Su-san: *helps her up*

S: thanks

Su-San: '''r w'lc'm' (your welcome A/N: M&T: we think we did it wrong...sorry!)

G: Are you okay?

S:...I think you're right; I broke my leg...

G: Told ya so. Sweden why don't you and Finland help Singapore to the couch. Norway heal her with magic.

S: still wont stop me from trying to touch the top of that branch...oww

G:...I just want you to heal before the party

S: eh

* * *

*This resulted in Sweden, Finland and Norway helping out Singapore, Denmark trying to shut Greenland up from ranting (AKA Kissing her while Singapore tries not to puke) and Iceland texting Hong Kong*

S: I thought you were supposed to be making me feel better not worse

G: *pulls away from Denmark* What do you mean?

S: well for one I'm the one on the couch with a broken leg and a bucket full of puke while you two TORTURE me by making out in front if my face I mean what kind of entertainment is that do you people not like watch tv anymore but NO YOU HAVE TO SUCK EACHOTHERS FACES OFF

G: Couldn't you have asked us to get a room?

S: I was too busy PUKING IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED

S: sorry for snapping I guess I'm just mad at myself for doing something as stupid as breaking my leg

G: Whatever...then we'll go up to Den's room

S: don't forget protection

G: *blushes* SHUT UP

D: *smirks* BYE!

S: PROTECTION!

G: *Blushes HARDER* SHUT UP!

S: REMEMBER IM TOO YOUNG TO BE AN AUNT!

* * *

*Denmark and Greenland come back down stairs with their clothes ruffled and Denmark has lip gloss all over his face*

G: Kay we are back!

S: eww

G: For being the older one, you are pretty immature

S: i prefer the term FUN *grins and sticks out her tongue*

G: Whatever.

S: you're just jealous *jabs a finger at her face*

D: She can be pretty fun

S: see! your boyfriend thinks im fun! FISTBUMP! *holds fist out for Denmark*

D: *fistbumps back*

G: *surprised and angry* DENMARK! So you side with her instead of ME? Your GIRLFRIEND? *slaps him*

S: *quite amused* now THIS is entertainment!

G: Ugh... I'm going to get a coke

S: thats my baby cousin!*stares at Denmark* ...you're her boyfriend arnt you? *raises eyebrows at Denmark* i suggest you go after her before she kicks your a**

D: *stunned*... Hey wait a sec!

* * *

*Greenland and Denmark comes out of the kitchen*

D: come on! Please forgive me?

G:*stares at him* ...No

D: *gets on hands and knees* Please?

S: AWWW

G: *stares* *drinks coke* ...No

S: aww come on Green, hes on his knees...hes being serious

D: Please? With all of my heart I say this, I love you Greenland. I really do. And I ask you to forgive me for this one time I have made a mistake. Please all I ask you is to forgive me!

S: see?

G: *Blushes* ...Fine. But only cause you got down on your hands and knees and the great king of Scandinavia BEGGED me to take him back

S: *snickers and sings with her guitar* OH GREAT KING OF SCANDINAVIA GOT DOWN ON HIS KNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSSS

G: *smirks* I forgave you a long time ago. I just owed Singapore blackmail *sips coke*

S: *grins*

D: WHAT!?

S: great im bored again... *takes out some metal and fire and starts playing with it*

G: Plus we're like sisters, and I would of done this even if I didn't owe her

S: A cousin and her baby cousin's bond cant be any stronger

G: *Sips soda* what she said. Babe you should realized sooner to prevent it but oh well I love ya anyway

S: Denmark.. you okay? *starts shaping the metal and extinguishes fire* I cant believe I'm doing this with my bare hands...

D: *stunned*

G: *slaps him*

S: DENMARK! *throws a rubber toy at him*

D: *shocked* Greenland? Why did you slap me?

G: *sips coke* You zoned out

S: you sorta blanked out for a second, man

D: Oh. *laughs* That's my girl! I totally expected that!

S: idiot...

G: *stares* Ya did?

D: Yup. You seem like the type of person to do that!

G: See Singapore? He's smart!

S:...you sure dont like acting smart... still nice toknow my baby cousin takes after me

G: Hey I may not look strong but I could kick Anyone's a** all the way around the world and back to wherever they came from. *looks at Denmark* even yours if you make me mad enough. I totally take after Singapore. Just less loud and arrogant.

S: *beams*

D: heh... *thinking* That's why your my queen

S:...kids

G&D: HEY

S: *shrugs* your still kids

G: Whatever. Den you're okay with me slapping you from time to time right?

S: course he is, that's the girlfriends job

D:...uh sure?

G: Awesome. Hey Singapore?

S: ze?( A/N: WE DO NOT OWN TOUHOU OR MARISA KIRISAME WE ARE REFERING TO HER)

G: Should we spend the night here? It's getting pretty late.

S: not like I can move *finished making a new knife*

G&D: *stares* Where did you get that knife?

S: I made it out of fire and metal! *beams* were you guys not paying attention?

G: WHAT?! THAT COULD OF BURNED THE HOUSE DOWN!...When did you do this?

S: while you guys were "bickering" *air quotes* it's probably the best one I've made so far...

G: ...Can you make me one?

S: ta da! *hands Greenland the knife*

G: Yay! Now I have something to attack people with! If they attack me first!

S: you want one too, Denmark?

D: No. I HAVE MY AWESOME AXE!

S: looking for this? * takes out Denmarks axe from under the couch*

G: *Axe steal* Here ya go Den!

S: I hate you

G: I love ya too!

S: *whines* YOU RUINED ALL MY FUN

G: HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!

S: so? That means I can't have my fun?!

G:...No comment

S: thought so *lays back down*

* * *

(Friday night)

*Singapore and Greenland are at Greenland's house to get ready for the party*

S: *playing with her hair* so...get your costume on yet?

G: *Comes out in Black cat ears with a Blood red rose on the Left ear, Strapless black corset with frills and a blood red rose in the middle of her chest, short Black puffy skirt with frills and a black cat tail, thigh high fishnet stockings, and Black High heels with ribbons around the fishnet stockings* How do I look?

S: *stare*

G: Singapore? Are you going to answer my question?

S: ...SO KAWAII! *glomps*

G: *Hugs back* Thanks! Den will REALLY love it if you do!

S: hmm?

G: *Gets up* *spins* Is it really that pretty?

S: yeah. wow...that's cute and sexy at the same time Denmark would faint!

G: Oh please. He wouldn't!

S: yeah? i bet you $20!

G: You're on!

S: I gotta go change first

*Singapore goes to change*

*Singapore comes in wearing a thin strapped red dress with the bottom torn and fishnet stockings. She also has on black combat boots and Swords*

S: *puts hair in a fishtail braid* do you think i should wear the black wings or the white ones splattered with "blood"?

G: Blood!

S: BLOOD IT IS!

*Greenland's phone rings*

G: Hello?

S: you're on speaker Denmark

D: Oh hey Greenland, Singapore! I wanted to ask you what I should be because I have no idea!

S: hmm...

G: I don't know, what do you want to be?

D: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!

S: ...

G: What do you think Singapore?

S: ...i think he would look hot as a pirate that doesnt bother to button his shirt

G: *glares at Singapore* ...

S: what?

G: *glares* Nothing...

S: well thats my opinion, if you think he looks hot in something else then im all ears but i dont see a problem with calling shirtless guys hot

G: He's MY boyfriend...

S: i didnt mean it THAT way

G: Anyway...*turning back to The phone* I think you would look hot in anything.

S: especially as a pirate without his shirt

G:...Anyway Viking maybe?

S: i prefer pirates but vikings are cool

D: I'm ALREADY a Viking Green, I can't dress up like one if I AM one.

S: THEN BE A PIRATE

G: Kay then be a Pirate like Singapore said!

S: YES SOMEONE LISTENED TO ME

D: Thanks! I'll meet you two at the party with the other Nordics then! Bye Singapore! Bye Greenland can't wait to see your costume!

G: Bye Babe!

S: ADIOS, idiot

G: *hangs up* Kay now I'm going to put on my make-up!

S: im gonna put red streaks in my hair

* * *

(Greenland and Singapore are in a Greenland's car getting ready to go to the party)

S: can we go now?

G: Yeah. *Looks in the mirror for last minute check-ups* Just start the car and we can go.

S: kay *starts the engine*

G: So Singapore, What are we going to do about Finland and Sweden?

S: set them up duh

G: *rolls eyes* I know THAT but HOW are we going to set them up?

S: idk get them drunk and have 'em confess?

G: Will Finland and Sweden actually drink? I know Den will but I don't think they will.

S: my best ideas arnt flowing, so lets wing it

G: The usual then!

S: yup!

* * *

*At the awesome party at America's HUGE house*

G: So, Spot the others yet?

S: i found Denmark

G: Then let's go over! *pulls Singapore over Den*

S: UGGGGGGG! CURSE MYSELF FOR SAYING THAT

D: *spots Greenland and Singapore* Hey what's u- *looks at Greenland* Whoa. You look hot, Green!

G: *giggles* Thanks Den!

S: *thinking* FAINT FAINT FAINT FAINT. I NEED TO WIN THIS BET

G:*looks at Denmark* Wow, well someone looks hot tonight...

S: *studies Denmark* I'm not supposed to say that you look hot but you cleaned up pretty nicely

G: Yeah or I'll kill her

D: yeah, Green you look reall... *faints*

S: *catches Denmark* someone owes me $20

D: *Out cold*

G: *slaps Den*

S: i know what to do *opens a bottle of beer and waves it under his nose*

D: *wakes up* BEER!

S: great you came back, you were getting heavy

G: Hey Den. where are the others?

S: by the rest we mean Finland and Sweden

D: *puts arm around Greenland* Over there! *points to the rest of the Nordics in the corner*

S: get a room

G: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Lets go over!

* The three make it though the Dance floor and go up to the other Nordics*

G: Hey guys!

S: this place is mad!

F: Oh, Hi Greenland, Singapore! What's up?

Su-San: *nods*

N: Hn...

I:...

S: NORWAY STOLE MY LINE

G: Nothing much! So enjoying the party?

I: *looks over and sees Hong Kong* ...Can I go hang out with Hong Kong?

S: i think Brother would enjoy your company *smile*

N: *jealous* ...No

S: *glare at Norway*

I:...Why not?

F and Su-San: *confused* hmm?

N:...If you call me Big Brother...

G, D, S, F, Su-San: ...

I: * blushes* N-No! That's too childish!

S: S'okay Iceland i still call China and Hong Kong my Big Brothers

G: Aww, Iceland it's totally okay to call someone that! Don't be embarrassed!

S: im gonna ask Brothers Hong Kong and China to join us!

I: *blushes* N-No!

S: *going to China and Hong Kong* BROTHER!

C: Ai-Yah! What do you want?

S: where's Hong Kong?

HK:...What?

S: dont snap at me i just wanted to hang out *pout*

HK:...Okay

S: *grin* good! now go talk to Iceland.

HK: ..why?

S: dont you like him?

HK: like... as in...tolerate?

S: no, do you LIKE LIKE iceland?

HK: like like...as in like a friend?

S: NO OH MY GOD DO YOU LOVE HIM THERE MY GOD YOU ARE DENSE!

S: sorry i yelled at you...

HK: *pats head* its okay

G: STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION! and you say Den is the dense one...

S: So, do you love Iceland brother?

HK: ...

S: *facepalm* ai yah...

(Greenland's thoughts:

Really? Really? And Singapore says Den is dense. What about HK?)

S: YES DENMARK IS DENSE HE DIDNT REALIZE THAT HE LIKED YOU UNTIL I SANG THE SONG

G: Wait What song?

S: ...

F, I, Su-San, N, D: ...

G: Well? Are you going to tell me or what?

S: no

N: *smirks* She sang a song to Denmark telling him to ask you out and that you like him...

G: *glares* Singapore...

S: OKAY SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WITH YOU, YOU STOLE MY LINE, AND YOU TELL HER MY SECRET WTF IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! *TAKES THE SWORDS OUT* SOMEONE SHOULD JUST LOCK YOU UP FOR GOD'S SAKE! gosh, i liked you better when you DIDN'T talk

G: SINGAPORE! Stop and put the swords down! And Norway... Go mess with Iceland and Hong Kong over there! *points to Iceland and Hong Kong in the corner talking about something*

Nordics: ...

G: Awesome! How bout we go to get something to eat?

S: ...I...gotta do something *leaves quickly*

G: Eh? Where are you going Singapore? *chases after Singapore*

S: * darts out of sight but still has Finland and Sweden in her sight*

G: *whispers* So what now? They're not doing anything...

S: Just watch. They'll do SOMETHING and I'm gonna be there to see it

G: How do know?

S: you said it yourself, they like each other so im gonna make sure that they get together...even if i have to go on that stage and sing it myself *takes out guitar*

G: So is that what you did with Denmark?

S: NO

G: *sarcasm* Sure you didn't...

S: shut up you werent even there

G: Whatever.

S: okay i promise that ill show you the recording IF you help

G:... Deal. I'll get Denmark to spill Beer on Sweden and then Finland will help him clean up. Hopefully they will confess there.

S: ...dont tell me you can mind read THATS MY THING

G: I can't. I made that up on the spot. And I thought it was Norway's thing to steal your Things.

S: *growls* norway... I seriously dont like him now...even if he did heal my leg

G: Great now you have a new rival...I'll go convince Denmark.

S: hn...

G: I thought that was Norway's thing.

S: NO HE STOLE MY AWESOME LINE! geez, i gotta stop hanging out with Prussia and Denmark...

G: I'm gonna go now...*leaves to go talk to Den*

S: im gonna get the beer

* * *

*With Greenland and Denmark*

G: Hey Den?

D: YES?

G: Me and Singapore are trying to set up Sweden and Finland so we need you to spill beer on Sweden. *puppy eyes AND pouting ( A DEADLY COMBINATION) Please?

D: do i get free beer?

G:...Uh you'll get a free kiss?

D: *perks up* DEAL!

G: GREAT! *Hugs Denmark* Kay go do it!

D: RIGHT

S: I GOT THE BEER!

D: *attempts to grab the beer*

S: no drinking the beer Denmark... you can after this

D: aww...

G: Alright Plan GSAFT(Get Sweden and Finland Together) will start NOW!

D: *goes to Sweden and Finland* *Trips on the rug* Oops!

* Beer lands on Sweden*

Su-San: *glares* D'NM'RK (DENMARK)

F: Oh! Sweden! Are you okay? How about I help you clean up?

Su-San: *nods*

*Finland and Sweden go up to one of the MANY guest rooms in America's house*

S: YES IT WORKED WAY TO GO DENMARK *hands him beer*

D: How bout that kiss now,Greenland?

G: Later, I don't want to Singapore puke again

S: *goes to get a bucket*

* * *

*With Sweden and Finland*

Su-San: th'nks f'r h'lp'ng m' . (Thanks for helping me)

F: U-uh No problem Sweden *smiles*

Umm...Sweden?

Su-San: ''s F'nl'nd? (Yes Finland)

F: U-umm... Ilikeyoualotandididn'tkbowhowtotellyou!

Su-San: *blushes*

Finland: ...Sweden? Are you okay?

Su-San: *looks down at feet* I r''ll' l'k' y'' t'' ( I really like you too)

Finland: Really? Yay! *hugs Sweden*

Su-San: *blushes harder*

*Singapore pops out of nowhere with a guitar*

S: *singing* WE ALL KNEW THAT YOU LIKED EACHOTHER BUT YOU ARE DENSE...

G: *pops out of no where* *covers Singapore's mouth* sorry about that!

Su-San:...

S: I'm trying to make a point *puts guitar away* but you guys gotta admit: i am PRETTY BADA** on a guitar, piano, cello, drums, viola...*continues naming instruments*

F: *laughs*

S: now, there is a date set up for you two in the dining room, i suggest that you hurry on down there!

Su-San & Finland: *goes to the dining room*

S: *singing* AND THAT MARKS OUR ACCOMPLISHMENT *strums final note on guitar*

G: YES!

D: *appears out of no where* * Lifts Greenland up* I'll be taking her now!

S: PROTECTION! whatever I'm gonna make USE of my time and provide music for everyone

*Sweden and Finland has their date in the dining hall and Denmark and Greenland did things (AKA they just made out a few times drank Beer and Vodka and fell asleep together. T: If you thought they had sex they didn't. M: I had the same reaction when I read this, guys) in their guest room and they are currently asleep, Singapore jamming on stage with her guitar, Norway and Hong Kong argued about Iceland the whole night and Hopefully there will be no children in the future

* * *

M: we REALLY hoped you guys liked it

T: SO SORRY if this didn't turned out the way you planned it, this is our first time doing this and, AGAIN, we got off track in the beginning.

Anyway some of you guys had questions and M will answer them:

Vande-Miss-Joaquim:Not what I had planned...but i could try to make something and thanks! we're really glad that you like it ^_^

Derp A Thon:the S was Singapore, I dont think Sweden was in that story...sorry about the SuFin though

ToLoveHetalia: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I'm not THAT big of a fan of England, not saying that i don't like him to all you England lovers, but i suppose we can make one if you'd like us to! ^_^

Hey, you guys feel free to give us requests and we will TRY to do our best! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 3 12

Chapter 3 1/2: Moving, Sibling Rivalry, and climbing a mountain.

A/N: We don't know what we did...we SERIOUSLY don't. This is probably some crap that just happened when we rp-ed. We hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

DISCLAIMER: WE DONT OWN HETALIA BUT IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO US IF WE DID.

* * *

*Greenland is moving in with Singapore*

S: I'm so happy that you're moving in with us, China said it would be okay because we have such a big house and we have a lot of extra rooms that you can go in doesn't it get lonely in your house since you're always alone in your house, well it doesn't count if me and Denmark come to visit, its always gonna be noisy here since I have a BUNCH of brothers and sisters like China, Hong Kong, South Korea, Japan, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, *blah blah blah*

G: Mmm hmm *half listening and looking at Denmark worriedly*

D: *Carrying EVERYTHING like a pack mule*

S: yeah so well have LOTS OF FUN! let me help you with that Denmark *takes stuff off of him and runs to Greenlands room*

G: *looks after Singapore and sighs then looks over at Denmark* You okay, sweetie?

D: hmm? yeah im fine *rubs shoulder*

S: *pops out of nowhere* you need a massage?

G: Where did you come from?

S: this is MY house

G:...I'm moving in

S: I WAS HERE FIRST

G: No, China was

S: He's my brother

G: He was born like, 5000 years ago?

C: *heard it far away* 4000 YEARS AGO ARU!

S: YOU'RE STILL OLD BROTHER!

D: *crashes on the couch*

G: Denmark!

D: what?

G: We got here like 5 minutes ago and your already on the couch? Isn't that a little rude?

S: well, in all fairness, you were the one who made him carry all that stuff. The look of relief was plain as day on his face when I took that stuff off his shoulders and practically THREW it in your room

D: thank you

G: What?! *Runs up to her room*

G: *Runs back down* Nothings broken, so that's good!

S: wheres the trust?

G: I dunno, when you decided to defend my boyfriend?

S: I WAS NOT DEFENDING HIM, I WAS STATING THE TRUTH

G: Mmm hmm sure...

D: *sleeping on the couch*

S: i would have to have a REALLY good reason to defend him

G: And what is that 'really good reason'?

S: oh, i dunno, maybe if someone accused him of murder and i KNEW that he was innocent...probably innocent

G: You're still defending him...

G: 'Oh Singapore you know that I will never shut up'! (check chapter 2)

S: THAT IS MY LINES. THAT WAS SO UNAWESOME OF YOU TO STEAL IT! ... I REALLY gotta stop hangin out with Prussia and South Korea...

S: just out of curiosity, when did NORWAY approve of your relationship

G:...I don't he has...In fact I don't think ANY of the Nordics approved...

S: your screwed

G: Sh*t...Well how am I supposed to get them to approve?

S: dont look at me ask the idiot whos nappin on the couch *points at Denmark*

G: Okay... DENMARK! WAKE UP!

D: AHH! *falls off the couch*

S: Its not everyday you get to see someone droolin with their mouth open...

G: Den, I just realized something, None of the Nordics ACTUALLY approved of us dating...Do you think it's too late?

D: nah i think it wiil be fine

G: Really? Cause I kinda want their approval...

D: okay then we can go talk to them

G: Awesome! We can have a family dinner to discuss it! *hugs Denmark* you're in charge of telling them okay? Okay! Me and Singapore are going to organize my room! *drags Singapore to her room to help her set it up*

S: *mouths to denmark* HELP ME

D: *smirks and mouths back* NO

S: *shouting at Denmark*

S: AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU I DEFENDED YOU. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!

G: Eh? Singapore why screaming?Oh so you finally admitted that you defended him?

S: NO I NEVER SAID THAT!

G: *shrugs* whatever *goes into Her room while dragging Singapore*

S: I HATE YOU DENMARK YOU DROOL WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN

G: Oh quit yelling the door's closed

S: i still had the last word! *grins triumphntly*

G: *rolls eyes* Whatever, just help me decorate my room

* * *

P

* * *

(Denmark's thoughts:

Hmm...I feel like drinking beer...Oh wait...There's no beer here NOOOOOOOO!

...I feel like I should be doing something...

OH Right! I was supposed to call the other Nordics about that family dinner thingamajig for Green!

Crap...)

(Singapore's thoughts:

I wonder if Denmarks found the beer...nah i dont think he did; I hid it in the temple...not that anyone knows...)

(Greenland's thoughts:

YAY! I can't wait to have another family dinner! Especially with My Brothers! I hope Norway will approve, I know Iceland would because he would do anything to keep me happy but... What if it all goes wrong?

Oh well...We see what will happen...)

* * *

G: *comes back down with Singapore* Oh Hey Den! We just got done!

S: hey D.D.

D: What does that stand for?

S: Drooley Denmark

D: You're never let that go are you? *sulks in the corner*

S: i will soon enough Denmark

G: Aww Denmark...*pats Den on the back*

S: ...just so i can see that dopey smile of yours again...here *hands him a bottle of beer*

D: BEER! *jumps up and drowns the beer down*

G: *silent aww* *takes a picture of Singapore being nice to Denmark for blackmail*

S: ...*glares at Greenland* ill take away your knife

G:...I have other weapons!

S: *sticks tongue out*

G: *sticks out tongue out back*

S:*takes a step then pauses then goes to to her room while gripping her hair out in frustration*

G: *Laughs* Hey Denmark?

D: yea?

G: What Do you wanna do now?

D: drink beer

G: No I meant like other than that. Did you call the other Nordics yet?

D:...Yes

G: i don't believe that, you paused

D:OF COURSE I CALLED THEM! :D

D: yeah!

S: *eavesdropping*

G: Kay then, when did they say they could come?

D: 6:30!

G: Denmark! That's in like 3 hours! Do you think we can get ready by then?!

D: of course we can, you can go get ready!

G: Okay then, You have to clean the house, And get the groceries! While I cook and get ready!

D: YEAH! *Greenland gone* I'm screwed...

S: yes you are, here *hands him phone*

D: *calls Finland* Hey Finland! Can you guys come over? Yeah thanks and be there by 6:30 and tell the others bye! *hangs up before he could protest*

S: ...Denmark, you are one interesting person

D: *grins* THANKS SINGAPORE!

S: yeah yeah you can go clean the house, ill take care of the shopping

D: *hugs Singapore REALLY tightly* THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY BUTT!

S: love you too den, but your crushing me...*face turns blue from lack of air*

D: *grins* Sorry!

S: s'okay

G: *around the corner* *takes a pic with anyone knowing*

S: I'm gonna get her back, someday...

G: Hey Denmark! You done yet?

D: yeah! I was just gonna go finish things up

G: Kay I'm going to get ready! *goes up to her room*

S:...

G: *pops her head out of her new room* oh hey Singapore! Are you going to get ready to?

S: do we need to buy anything else?

G: Nope! You two go get ready!

S&D: okay

G: and FYI I DIDN'T mean together

S: Green, we're not idiots...or at least I'm not an idiot. Anyway, why would we do that?

G:...I don't know I felt the need to tell you guys that

S: *gags*

G: Oh shush

S: shouldn't you be the one changing with him?

G: NO

S: *shrugs* makes more sense than me

G: *blushes* whatever

S: Denmark, look at her cheeks,*pokes Greenland cheeks*...there so...RED

G: *slaps her hand away* Stop it! Don't you have something to do?

S: right...

* * *

P

* * *

G: DENMARK!

D: WHAT!

G: Oh there you are! Are you ready?

D: yeah! *sprays on more cologne*

S: *sneezes* little too much there bud *pats Denmark and sneezes again*

G: *gags a little* Babe, a little goes a long way

D: heh...sorry

G: It's alright.

S: *sneezes*

D: gesundheit. *hands her a tissue*

S: thank you

(Greenland's thoughts:

Wow! This might go better than I thought! Even Singapore and Denmark are already getting along!

Yay! This might not be a disaster!)

(Singapore's thoughts: wow...lots of cologne... I'm gonna make sure i dont sit by him tonight)

G: Kay uh... Denmark why don't you carry the food to the table?

D: okay *grins*

G: *Pecks him on the cheek* thanks! Singapore, do you need anything?

S: I don't think so. They should be here any minute... *looks out the window anxiously*

G: *gives Singapore some sugarcane juice* They will come soon! Just calm down.

S: JJJJUUUUUUUIIIIIICCCCEEEEE

*There is knocking at the door*

G: I'll get it! *opens the door* Hey guys! Come in!

S: hello

Su-San: *nod*

F: Hi guys!

N: *glares at Denmark* Idoit...

I: hello

G: Uh...Dinner is ready

S: so...have you guys been well?

Su-San: w' h'v' b''n f'n' (We have been well)

S: that's good. *professional smile*

F: We are just wondering why Denmark invited us to your house so suddenly

D: heh...

G: Denmark! I thought you said they agreed to be here!

D: hey Greenland! why dont you tell them, go!

G: *sighs* He really didn't tell you guys did he? I guess not. So me and Singapore were talking this morning and she ask if Norway approved of us and I realized that none of you ever approved of us being together. So I told Denmark to call and ASK you IF you could come. He didn't do that so I'm guessing he called said everything really fast and then hung up. Am I right?

F: Yes, that's exactly what he did. How did you know?

G: Girlfriend's instinct

D: ...sorry

G: Aww it's okay sweetie, if you didn't want to do it you could of just told me. I would of done it

D: i just forgot...

G:...How could you forget that?

S: ...well shall we go eat?

*The Nordics plus Singapore and Greenland had a nice dinner. If nice was Norway Glaring at Denmark nice... Wel at least he wasn't at Denmark's neck, right? All the while the rest were sweat dropping at the sight*

* * *

P

* * *

G: So...Onii-chan... Do you approve of me dating Denmark?

N: ...

G: Nii-chan?

N: ...

G:...Are you going to answer?

G: fine! *Goes up to her room and locks the door*

N:...if I didn't approve I would of protested

S: DAMMIT NORWAY CANT YOU JUST MAKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER HAPPY? *punches him in the face and Norway has a bloody nose*

S: I'm gonna go talk to her, Denmark come with me in case she doesn't wanna talk to me

D: why?

S: in case she doesnt reason with me

*Singapore drags Denmark to Greenland's door*

S&D: Greenland?

G: *crying* WHAT THE H*LL DO YOU WANT NOW?!

D: come on green, open the door

G: *cries*

S: GREENLAND OPEN THE F*CKIN DOOR OR I WILL OPEN IT MYSELF

G: NO!

S: great i didnt think i would have to do this...

D: do what?

S: *takes out knife and picks the lock while Denmark watches with wide eyes*

G: *cries into a pillow* G-get o-out!

S&D: no

G: *cries even more*

S: geez quit cryin were just tryin to make you feel better...

D: come on green, cheer up! *grins a goofy smile*

G: *sits up* if you wanna make me feel better then GET OUT!

S: GOD CANT YOU SEE THAT IM TRYING TO SAVE YOUR DA*N RELATIONSHIP H*LL I EVEN GAVE NORWAY A BLOODY NOSE FOR MAKING YOU FEEL BAD

G: WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME IF YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!

G: F*CK! HE GOING TO HATE ME!

S: YOU STARTED IT FIRST IM TRYING TO DO ALL I CAN TO HELP I DONT EVEN SEE WHY I EVEN BOTHERED TO DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE *voice turns hoarse*

G:...Fine then. Leave.

S: *voice still hoarse* if that costed me my voice, im gonna be even MORE pissed off at you than i am now

D: *hands her a tissue* green, why did you yell at her?

G: *takes it* I was pissed off. She should known that. I can't believe she lost her voice. You would think that after all of that yelling at you THEN her voice would be hoarse.

D: *Rubs her back* she was trying to help you, heck Norway is spilling blood all over the floor now

G: Besides who yells at someone who is CRYING?

D: i wont argue with you about that, but you KNOW that she gets pissed a LOT more easily than you do. i think she just got frustrated

G:...Since when did you get better at comforting me than MY OWN cousin? *Pecks him on the lips* But thanks sweetie...I'll go talk to her.

D: sure...one queston though

G: hmm? Yeah?

D: and i want the honest truth, you swear?

G: *hesitant* Yes I swear.

D: did Singapore really defend me?

G: *giggles* Yes honey, she did. She just won't admit it!

D: I KNEW IT! and one more thing and i want the honest truth for this one too

G: Okay?

D: can i have some beer? PLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEE? *pouts*

G: *laughs* Of course you can! We have some! You just have to find it! I don't know where it is... I think Singapore hide it somewhere...

D: i dont have any idea...

G: Go ask her

D:...im scared to ask her though

G: I'll ask her then, Come on!

D: awww...BUT WHAT IF SHE KILLS ME!?

G: Trust me she won't. Remember like 6 weeks ago? Yeah she didn't kill you then.

D: thats because you told her not to

G: I will ask her this time. *raises eyebrow* or is My great king of Scandinavia scared of the Queen's cousin?

G:...Great. Now my cousin even has the king scared... Come with me...* drags Denmark with her*

D: i didnt say i was THAT scared,im only scared when shes MAD. other than that, shes pretty cool

G: great...so the my king will finally man up?

D: YEAH IM A MAN

G: *giggles* sure you are

D: *blushes* i am TOO a man

G: *pretending to not have heard him* Hmm? I didn't hear you, what did you say?

D: i said i am TOO a man

G: Really? Prove it. And no taking off your clothes either.

D: *picks Greenland bridal style and carries her down the stairs in under 10 seconds*

G:..Whoa. That's amazing Den!

D: thanks, probably not as fast as Singapore when she runs down with fireworks, but still impressive *smirks*

G:...You have a point...

D: that girl runs fast...

G:...Well YOU do too.

D: yeah, probably not as fast

G: *pecks him on the lips* as much as I love being carried by you, can you let me down?

D: right sorry

G: Thanks now let's go track down my cousin

D: where do you think she would be?

G: Bamboo Forest

D: didnt China say there was some temple that she liked to hide in?

G: Right

D: should we ask him where it is?

C: YES ARU?

G: WHERE IS THE TEMPLE?

C: the one Singapore goes to?

G: YEAH

C: up high in the mountains over there aru *points at mountains and there is a temple at the top*

G: Really? We have to go all the way over there?

C: its not much of a long walk to the mountains

D: how can Singapore do this?

C: shes been carrying water on her shoulders up to that temple every morning since she was little aru.

G: OKAY LETS GO! *drags Denmark to the mountains with her

* * *

P

* * *

D: *pant pant* she *pant* must have *pant* really good endurence *pant* to be able to *pant* do this *pant* EVERYDAY *pant*

G: *not out of breath at all* Man up! If Me and Singapore can do it so can you!

D: *pant* AND SHE RUNS WHILE CARRYING THE WATER

G: Again If we can do it so can you!

D: *pant* I swear *pant* she is NOT *pant* human*

G: I THOUGHT YOU WERE A VIKING!

D: VIKINGS DONT CLIMB MOUNTAINS *WHEEZE*

G: You know, we are here already.

D: FINALLY *WHEEZE*

G: SINGAPORE!

D: SINGAPORE! *WHEEZE*

S:...whos there?

S: HIYA!

G: Me and Denmark

G: Where did you come from?!

G: HIYA! To you too.

D: *WHEEZE*

G: Uh...We are right in front of you...

S: ...what are you doing here and what do you want with me*cough*

G: Uh...I came to apologize... I'msorryyouonlycametohelpandiy elledatyouandpushedyouawayan dIMREALLYREALLYSORRY!

S;...slow down i can barely understand you...can you understand her? *looks at Denmark*

D: No I couldn't

G: *looks down on the ground* I'm really sorry you only came to help and I yelled at you and I pushed you away and I'm really really sorry...

S: s'okay i guess i gotta work on my temper a bit...sorry about your brother too...i guess I went a bit far giving him a nosebleed

G:...Thanks. How about we go back now?

S: really? now?

G: Yeah I mean its like 9 o'clock at night...

S: you dont like hangin around at night do you?

G:..No comment

S: ...

D: ...

S: yeah lets go back

G: Yay! *runs back to the house in like 30 seconds*

S: *catches up to her* youve gotten faster...wheres Denmark?

G: *grins* I know! *looks around* Oh there he is!

D: *WHEEZE* *WHEEZE* YOU GUYS *PANT* RUN SOOOOOO *WHEEZE* FAST *WHEEZE*

S: breath in your nose, out your mouth

G: Oops! Sorry babe, we kinda left ya there...

S: in your nose, out your mouth

D: how is that-

S: *interrupts* in your nose, out your mouth. Do it.

D: *breathes in his nose, outs his mouth* wow, i can breath again

G: Good for you! Now can we go I side now? *pouts* PLEASE!

S: Fine *really wants to stay out a bit more*

* * *

G: YAY! HEY GUYS WE ARE BACK!

I:...When did she get this excited?

S: *shrugs*

N:...Greenland

G:...Nii-Chan

S:...

Su-San:...

F:...

I:...

N:...Will you forgive me, my dear little sister for not saying this before?

S: you sound like you're proposing to her

G:...saying what?

N:...as much as i hate that Idoit Denmark sometimes, I do approve of you dating him...

G:...THANK YOU! *hugs Norway* Oh course I forgive you! Oh I just wanted to hear you say that! YAY!

S: and...*mutters* im sorry for beating your nose

N: *glares at Denmark*...And if you ever hurt her I will tear down h*ll and earth down to find you peel off your skin with a knife, rip your vocal cords out, use your own axe to cut you up then leave you in the forest covered in your own blood.

S: ...thats violent...even for me

D: *whimpers and cowers behind Greenland and Singapore*

G: Really Denmark? Really? I thought you were a man. And my king of Scandinavia. What happened?

D: he said he was gonna tear down Earth and H*ll to find me...

G: *sighs* Come here... *drags him up to her room* *closes the door*

MAN UP! *comes out* There...

D: *rubs cheek*...

G: Done being a wimp? And ready to become my boyfriend again?

D: I AM NOT A WIMP

S: yes you are

G: Prove it

D: I WILL ATTEMPT TO PIN SINGAPORE TO THE GROUND

S: bet you $100 that he cant do that *looks at Nordics*

G: That's stupidest idea you've gotten since I started dating you...

D: ILL STILL DO IT

G: Sorry Babe but my cousin's going to win. Trust me...I know the outcome already...

*charges at Singapore while she STANDS there*

S: HIYAAAAAAA!

*when Denmark is within 1 foot of Singapore, she grabs his wrist and flips him*

G: Told ya so... *looks over at the Nordics* you guys owe her 100 bucks now...

S: *puts foot on his back* 1-2-3 i win

S: i didnt think you were THAT stupid

S & G: *sighs*Boys...

D: *rolls over* oww...

G: Come here Denmark... I'll bandage you up...Singapore could of broken something...

S: sorry Denmark but you WERE the one who tried to pin me...

D: *goes over to Greenland* ow...

S: i know a good way to heal him without bandages

G: What?

S: very simple, China taught me *goes over to Denmark, rubs her hands together REALLY fast until there is a lot of heat and friction, and places them on his back*

D: OW!

S: calm down...it will be hot for a second then it will be better

D: thanks...

S: you're welcome *smiles*

G: *shakes head* Never so that again Den...I know how much damage my cousin can do and trust me its a LOT. You had me worried there...

D: Aww, Green, you care!

S: *shakes head*

G: Of course I care, you're my Boyfriend...

S: Idiot...

*And that night Denmark learned a VERY important lesson...NEVER try to pin Singapore down and NEVER hurt Greenland or he'll face the wrath of BOTH Singapore and Norway*

* * *

M: ...what did we do?

T: IDK

M: So, I think we're gonna make a 3 3/4 chapter

T: After that a Singapore and England request

M: ...

T: ...well I think thats it

Keep sending in requests! ^_^ :3


	8. Chapter 3 34: DENMARK'S TRAINING!

Chapter 3 3/4 Denmark's Man Training

A/N: T: So, last episode, Denmark was being a wimp, so Singapore is gonna make him a man.

M: This idea came to me when I was watching Karate Kid. I was so inspired by the movies that I told T about it and we decided to make a chapter out of it using the same methods that the did in the movies. Seriously though, I love those movies, so you guys are gonna see some references or anything similar to those movies throughout the story.

T and M: We dont't own Hetalia or any of the references that we will make from Karate Kid

* * *

* At the Asians House plus Greenland*

G: Denmark...remember the time we climbed that mountain?

D: yeah...that was TORTURE

G: I think you need more training so...Singapore will train you! And I asked her NOT to kill you!

D: why?

G: Cause I feel like your a wimp now.

D: I AM NOT A WIMP I AM A MAN

S: really Den? I'm more of a man than YOU are

G: Mmm hmm, sure you are honey. I can climb a mountain BETTER than you...

D: *pouts*

G: Just saying

S: come on that's NOT A war face

D: b-but... *pouts again*

S: *face palm* Ai yah

G: This why your training with Singapore now...

S: I can make you a better man, considering the fact that I'm more manly...just saying

D: IM GONNA BE A MAN!

S: THAT'S THE SPIRIT!

G: Great training start at 4 in the morning...I'll be there to support you!

S: be prepared, it's hard training

D: *gulps*

T I P

*4 in the morning*

G: Hey Denmark...WAKE UP!

D: mmm...5 more minutes... *rolls over and starts snoring*

S: *bursts in and dumps a bucket of cold water on jim* GET UP AND START TRAINING

D: *shivering*

S: *tosses him a shirt and pants and a towel* go get dressed

G: Ya should of listened to me...

*After Den gets dressed*

G: Ready to start your training?!

D: does it have to be at 4:00 AM the sun isn't even up yet

G: Yes. I did it. Singapore did it more than me, SO GO AND MAKE ME PROUD DAMMIT! *waves the Danish flag around* GO DENMARK! *pecks him on the lips* for good luck

D: yeah, IM GONNA BE A MAN

G: *waves the flag around* YAY! GO DENNY!

S: yea good for you now pick up those two buckets on a stick and put them on your shoulders like so *demonstrates*

D: wow...this is heavier than I thought

G: Go Denmark!

S: now we are gonna walk up the mountain with the water on our shoulders

D: is this what china said you do?

S: yes now lets go

D: how does this help exactly?

S: your strength, endurance, flexibility, speed, and mentality will increase

G: YAY! Lets go! Meet you guys up there! *runs up the mountain in 30 seconds*

S: now go!

G: *waving the Danish flag* WHOO! LETS GO DENMARK!

*singapore runs up the mountain with the water swiftly while Denmark follows behind slowly*

S: *makes it up to the temple* I think i got faster

* * *

15 MINUTES LATER

* * *

G: Whoo! Go Denmark! *passes out from SO MUCH cheering*

S: *sighs* he's GOTTA come soon *puts down book*

D: *FINALLY MAKES IT* *huff huff* that was even worse than last night... *huff huff*

S: NO COMPLAINING NEXT COURSE *whacks him with a stick*

D: please make it easier

S: first go water the plants

D: oh okay *waters the plants*

G: *flips over while sleeping*

S: now see that deck over there?

D: yes

S: I want you to go sand it in circular movements *hands him sandpaper*

D: WHY?!

S: NO COMPLAING DO IT *whacks him with a stick* GREENLAND!

G: *wakes up* YES?!

S: he made it

G: GO DENNY! WHOO!

D: *goes to sand the deck* I fail to see the training in this

* * *

S: you think this may be TOO brutal on him?

G: No he needs it. GO DENNY!

S: okay but should I teach him the crane yet? He seems to be pretty patient...

G: Let him take a break first...

S: after he's done with the deck NO DENMARK CIRCULAR MOTIONS LIKE THIS *left hand moves clockwise right hand mover counterclockwise*

D: GOT IT *does the movements*

* * *

S: you about done?

D: yeah

S: go take a break. I don't usually give out breaks

G: *gives Den beer* Here ya go Denny! I think you deserve it!

S: good job

D: BEER

G: *laughs* Enjoy!

S: okay next training we have to go to the river now take the buckets with you

D: AGAIN?!

G: Go DENNY!

S: NO COMPLAINING GO! *whacks him with a stick*

G: Do ya really got to hit him with the stick?

S: patience requires discipline

S: Kay lets go.

G: You didn't hit me with a stick

S: that's because you didn't complain...China hit me once

G: Really? What was that for?

S: I lost balance and fell in the river.

G: Oh. *looks over at Den* GO DENMARK!

S: okay let's go *runs down to the river while Denmark follows behind*

G: *runs after Singapore and Denmark*

G: This is like extra training for me...

S: good, good you did better

D: that's because it was shorter

G: Go DENMARK YOU CAN DO IT!

S: now roll your pants up and step in the water

D: now what?

S: *jumps over the fish going down the river*

D: I have to do that?

G: Yeah.

S: *jump* yes *jump* it's part *jump* of *jump* your training *jump jump*

D: okay *steps in the river* IT'S MUDDY

G: GO DENMARK! WHERE'S YOUR DANISH PRIDE!?

S: yes *jump that is *jump* the point *jump*

D: I fail to see the training *jumps and falls in the river*

G: While you two are doing that...I'm going to take a nap...

S: nope your doing it too, Green

G: Thanks. I actually like training.

S: *pulls him up* get up. Its quite relaxing

G: Are you okay Den?

D: *spits water out* I'm fine

G: Great cause there's more to come...

S: okay so you're struggling with this too... I got a better idea

G: What?

S: *walks to the other side of the river where there are three stumps in the river*

G: YAY! I like this training!

S: the crane, one of my personal favorites

D: is it easy?

S: no it is very difficult

G: COME ON DENMARK! HURRY UP!

G: No. It took me A LOT of tries to get it right. But I ALMOST perfected it...with some help from Singapore

S: it's not perfect yet, even mine isn't perfect

G: Try it Den! Maybe you can get it!

S: well, actually, i dont think we should do the crane yet...we should do the scorpion first. it still works on balance

G: Okay...

S: so scorpion *does the scorpion with extreme flexibility* works on your balance

G: *does the same thing as Singapore* wow...Denmark why don't you try?

S: might wanna stretch first

G: Mmm hmm, what she said

D: nope im gonna do it! *attempts to do the scorpion but falls in the water*

S: *pulls him up* yeah, i forgot to mention, you might wanna be careful of falling in the water

G: Denmark! Are you okay? We told you you should of stretched first!

D: nah i just lost my balance

S: *unfolds herself* wy dont you just try to stand on one foot for now

G: *slightly worried for Denmark* *unfolds herself* okay...if you say so...

S: *sighs* well go back to it later *hops off the stump onto the ground*

G: Okay...

S: *takes the water and puts it back on her shoulders* we're going back up

D: *too scared to object and picks up the water*

G: Can I help?

S: if you want *goes back up*

G: YAY! *picks up some water and walks up slowly for Den to catch up*

D: *pant pant*

G: You okay Denmark?

D: just a bit tired

* * *

S: were gonna keep going *hands him a brush and a bocket of paint*

G: Okay well, you guys keep training I need to go get something for you two...*runs into the house*

S: okay Denmark i want you to paint my fence *points at a LONG fence*

D: Why?

S: to train now do it in up and down movements like so *moves her arm and wrist up and down*

D: Okay *does the movements*

S: good good now go paint *sits down and watches Denmark*

D: *Finishes painting the fence* I still don't get why I had to do that..

S: *goes and looks at his work* very good...did you paint the other side too?

D: Sh*t *goes to paint the other side*

* * *

G: *comes out of the house* Hey guys since its been like 4 hours I thought you would be hungry so I brought breakfast!

S: *looks at Greenland*

G: Hmm? What Is it?

S: how long do you think it will be before he loses his patience?

G: I don't know...I think he has a lot of it. I mean He's MY boyfriend...

S: I mean, how long do you think its gonna be until he realizes what im doing

G: I don't know...

S: do you think he'll get mad if i make him do this for a couple more days

G: Probably...

S: good...good

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

* * *

D: *wipes sweat off his forehead* okay im done. WITH BOTH SIDES

S: *goes to take a look* good, very nice strokes. Do your arms hurt?

D: and hands and wrist

G: I think you deserve a reward...How about some breakfast?

S: hmm...yes lets go eat

* * *

P

* * *

G: So done with the training yet?

S: no, not close

D: aww...

G: Really? Wow...

S: NO WHINING! *whacks him with a stick* Greenland your training was just as long

G:...I know...

S: next, see that warehouse over there?

D: Do i have to paint that too?

S: yes but this time, move the brush form side to side like so *moves wrist and arms from side to side*

D: ...okay *takes the paint and goes to paint the shed*

G: Good luck Denny!

S: you remember doing this? i remember my first time...

G: Mmm Hmm...I hated that..

S: yeah...it does wonders for training though

G: Oh my god I HATED that. But you have a point

S: makes your arms sore

G: I know right?

S: lets just see how he does

G: GOOOO DENMARK!

S: not that im telling you not to, but dont distract him

G: Fine... Actually you kinda are... *goes to sit on the bench*

S: *watches Denmark carefully*

* * *

2 1/2 HOURS LATER

* * *

D: DONE!

G: Yay Denmark!

S: not done with training yet

D: DARN!

S: NO WHINING! *whacks him with a stick*

S: into the temple *takes water*

G: *Follows Singapore*

S: *takes a book off the shelf and drops it* pick that up

D: but i didnt drop it

S: PICK IT UP

D: *picks it up*

S: good. now bring it around your head

D: but-

S: DO IT

D: *brings the book around his head*

S: good, now drop it

D: *drops the Book*

S: do that again

D: but-

S: NOW

G: Why are you making him do this again?

S: you told me to make him a man. So, I'm doing my job.

G: Oh

S: i wont tell him yet though

G: Okay...

* * *

P

* * *

S: DENMARK YOU CAN STOP NOW

D: THANK GOD

S: NO COMPLAINING! *whacks him with a stick*

D: *rubs head*

G: You okay?

D: Yeah

G: Kay, Singapore what are we doing now?

S: first, you're gonna stretch

G: Kay *Stretches*

D: *stretch*

S: kay Den, did you bring extra pants?

D: no...why?

S: because im worried your gonna rip your pants in this exercise

G: I'll go get it...*runs down the Mountain and goes inside the house*

D: ...i dont have a good feeling about this

S: *walks over to two stumps, places her heels on both of them and meditates*

D: ...am i supposed to do this?

S: *nods*

D: and what does this help me in?

S: patience and flexibility

D: Uh...Okay *goes over to the rocks and tries to do what Singapore is doing and falls backwards and rips his pants*

S:* stands up and tries not to laugh* you okay? *at this point she is laughing*

G: *Comes back* Im Ba- DENMARK! COVER YOURSELF! Here! *hands him his pants*

S: *rolling on the floor laughing desperately trying to breath*

D: *goes to change pants with a red face*

S: THAT *huff* WAS *huff* THE FUNNIEST *huff* THING *huff* IVE SEEN *huff* ALL DAY *huff*

G: Singapore! Don't be mean!

S: okay okay ill stop...BUT YOU GOTTA ADMIT IT WAS FUNNY!

G: Yeah it kinda was but its still mean...I mean look at him he's the color of a firetruck!

S: okay okay ill stop...geez ruin my fun. First time today i'm not acting like China...

G: Denmark? You done yet?

D: ALMOST

S: never in my life have i trained a person and they split their pants

G: What's taking you so long? It's pants!

D: nothing

S: probably doesnt want to come out

G: Aww...Don't be embarrassed! We all have our embarrassing moments!

D: yeah okay

G: Im going to take a nap...

S: whatever

* * *

P

* * *

S: okay were done meditating

D: good, because i split my pants 3 times

S: Thank dumplings that Greenland was able to run back and get extra pants

G: *tired from running back and forth from the house and the mountain*

D: heh...sorry

G:...are you done yet?

S: no...but...I guess we can go take a break

D: beer... *daydreams about beer*

G: Denmark! *slaps him*

D:Hmm?

G: *pouts* you were dreaming about beer again and blanked out

D: sorry, I guess I'm just thirsty

(Greenland's thoughts:

Why am I in love with an idiot? Why couldn't it be someone else? Like someone who will pay more attention to me.

Ever since they started training he has less and less time to talk to me let alone pay attention. I wish he did though. I am starting to regret that.

Agh! I'm so stupid!

NOTICE ME DAMMIT!

Ugh boys are stupid...)

S: yeah...we should go take a break

G: *angry* whatever *goes inside*

S: *sighs*

* * *

D:...So Singapore where's the beer?

S: you'll get the beer when you earn it *tosses him a water bottle*

D: WHY?!

S: Denmark...

D: what?

S: ...never mind just drink the water

D: WHY?! I want to drink beer!

S: youre gonna regret not drinking the water...besides i doubt youll be able to get the beer in this state

D: *pouts* Fine...

S: good

* * *

P

* * *

G: Now what?

S: *drags Denmark over to VERY high trees and perched upon one of those trees is, none other, a bottle of beer*

G: Oh dear...

D: beer...

S: sand bags

D: *takes the sand bags without even knowing and gazes at the beer*

S: *screeches in his ear* DEN! MARK!

D: AHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? *rubs ear* dang when you want to, you have the voice of a banshee

S: pay attention and stop staring

D: hang on beer IM COMIN!

S: i doubt he'll make it THAT far...

G:...How come he gets THAT encouraged about beer?

D: *makes it about 5 ft with the sand bags then slides to the ground*

G: Denmark?

S: ... *completly speechless*

D: BEER!*tries again to fail*

S: ...

G: Denmark?

G: Get up. Now. Do you want that beer? DO YOU WANT THAT BEER? THEN GET UP YOUR LAZY A** AND GET IT!

D: YEAH! *gets the sand bags and goes back up*

G: GO DENMARK! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!

S: *sighs* his determination for beer is incredible...

G: I know right? That worked better than I thought it would

S: i just wonder if he can handle it...the REST of it

D: *falls*

S: you did better than your first attempts

G: Denmark? You okay?

D: yeah...this is hard...

* * *

(S: i feel a little sorry for him...but i did say the training would be brutal and requires patience...right? i feel like hes gonna snap soon...thats good, thats good that hes more patient than the others...he may be one of the best i taught... I see a bright and strong man ahead of him)

* * *

G: Keep trying and ill give you more beer!

D: BEER!

S: come on, we got work to do *hands him buckets*

D: AGAIN!?

S: yes again, now hurry up

D:No

S: *stops in her tracks, puts down the buckets, and speaks in a threatening tone* Are you disobeying my orders?

D: Yes. I DONT WANNA DO THIS! ALL DAY I'VE BEEN DOING STUPID STUFF FOR NOTHING!

S: *steps dangerously close to Denmark* And what makes you think that this is for nothing

D: *Unfazed* Im not going to do it.

S: *attemts to punch him square in the nose*

D: *catches the punch*

S: *smiles* now, paint the fence *throws a punch*

D: *catches it while doing the paint the fence motion*

S: house *throuws another punch*

D: *Catches it while doing the motion*

S: jump *crouches and does a sweeping kick*

D: *Jumps and dodges*

S: * tries to kick him*

D: *Dodges*

S: punch me

D: No you may be my master but you are a girl and unless i want to arrested and beat by many angry Asian nations plus my angry girlfriend I would. But I won't

S: *chuckles* and what makes you think that you're going to hit me? I'm your master, not a little girl, now punch me.

D: Then dodge * tries to punch her*

S: *catches his fist and pats it* strong...muscle memory...very good Denmark you passed the first part.

D: *grins* thanks

G: Enough. You've done good and hard. You're training is done babe. For now. Would you agree, Singapore?

S: oh no hes not done yet, but we'll end it today. i think he's ready for what we do...his mental and physical skills have improved greatly

D: YES! *out of great happiness, pulls Greenland into a kiss*

S: what the potato... *watches them in horror for a second and goes over to the grass next to the stream and pukes*

G: *dreamily staring into his eyes* You okay Singapore?

S: just peachy *retches*

D: *With Greenland's arms around his neck* *Looks at Singapore and back at Greenland* you know, Green, wouldn't you think that she be used to us by now?

G: *giggles* yep. We are like so affectionate she should of gotten used to it.

S: whatever... *wipes mouth* we should head back, you're gonna need the rest for tomorrow

* * *

P

* * *

*the next day*

G: So...How was training today?

S: better...he fell off the canoe a few times while doing the blocks though...

D: *soaking wet* THE BOAT WAS ROCKING! *pouts*

S: ITS A CANOE!

D: BUT YOU SHOVED ME OFF ONE TIME!

G: SINGAPORE!

S: I SAID I WAS SORRY, but I had to do it. It's part of the training, just like I shoved you off and China shoved me off

G: Aww cheer up! I made cake!

D: thanks *takes the whole cake*

G: Denmark! *takes the cake back and get a knife to cut it* All of us are going to eat the cake not just you! I made it for Singapore and me too.

D: right...

S: you should probably dry off first...you're getting water everywhere and it's making me unhappy...

G: Yeah, what she said! Then you get some cake.

D: okay *reluctantly goes to change*

S: *sighs* ive never trained a more unstable student

*Continued in part 2 and maybe more*

* * *

M: So, there's that. We'll probably make the part 2 sometime later.

T: Don't worry guys we still haven't forgotten our promise of SingaporeXEngland yet.

M: We'll TRY to make it the best we can...

Keep sending in requests. Review, follow, or favorite our story! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

T: Goodbye! ^_^

M: Tam biet! :3 (BTW: thats Vietnamese for goodbye)


	9. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (?) TRUTH OR DARE, Revenge and...Spying?

A/N: We tried to do Singapore/England...This is the result. And we gots drama. And lots of it.

M: but if you squint REALLY hard...you can definitely see it there.

WARNING THIS IS RATED M BECAUSE THERE IS INAPPROPRIATE MATERIAL THAT INNOCENT PEOPLE AND CHILDREN SHOULD NOT READ!

IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL BUT STILL, IT MENTIONS STUFF

FOR REAL

UNDER 18 DO NOT READ

LAST WARNING

OKAY MOVING ON

DISCLAIMER: WE DONT OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS BUT THE PLOT AND G AND S!

* * *

G: HEY GUYS!

S: *takes out tape recorder* (Thinking: im ready catch it) who are you talking to...TELL ME YOU'RE NOT DRUNK AGAIN

G: You. moving on...Guess what?

S: What?

G: We got invited to a truth or dare party from uh...*reads the invitation* a mystery person...but it has a address!

S: just because it has an address...doesn't mean that its safe, Green

G: It said that its from a nation...I think it's safe

S: you never know, it could be France

G: It's not. He writes in cursive.

S: that explains his girliness

G: He IS French...(no offense, we're just talking about the character, not French people in general)

S: why are we discussing France?

G: I dunno you tell me. You brought him up.

S: whatever so you want to go to the party, don't you?

G: Yeah

S: fine, but take a pocket knife with you, in case France tries to make a move

G: I always have one on me.

S: ...WELL THEN

* * *

P

* * *

G: Hey... This house looks familiar...

S: no sh*t, Sherlock

G: Don't be mean. Anyway lets go in!

*both go in the house*

S: why and when did i agree to do this?

G: Because you love me. And you wanted to keep perverts away from me.

S: i came for the fighting

G: WELL THEN

S: oh yeah what you said too

G: *sarcastically* Feeling the love, dude...

S: *swats her* dont start going sarcastic on me

G: *blocks it* Don't hit me!

S: hah yeah? what gives you that impression?

G: ABUSE!

D: *interrupts* HEY! *waves at the two*

S: *mumbling sarcastically* my day just keeps getting better and better...

G: DEN! *waves back* HI!

D: *drags the two over*

S: never gave you permission to touch me...*notices Norway* Norway...

G: Onii-Chan!

S: *stares at Norway intensely*

N: ...*stares back*

D: *sweatdrop*

N:...*to Greenland* Little sister...

S: Norway...

N:...*Stares at Singapore unemotionally*

G: *sweatdrop* Uh...*notices the masked nation coming down the stairs* It looks like something's starting...

S: yay... *no emotion*

Masked figure: *murmurs* Stupid America for making me dressed up like a stupid...masked man!...Stupid frog...

S: ...i should have known it was you...

A: HEY DUDES LIKE WOULD YA GET IN A CIRCLE FOR THE MASKED MAN PLEASE?!

S: cut the crap America, the masked man is England isn't it

G: Singapore!

A: NOT COOL DUDE. NOT COOL!

S: your face isnt that cool either

G: SINGAPORE!

S: relax..i was joking about the last part

E: Oh bloody h*ll America *takes off mask* Someone already knows!

G: Don't be rude!

S: you should try to disguise your voice next time too

A: NICE JOKE SINGAPORE! ANYWAY, GET IN A CIRCLE!

*A circle is made. Singapore is sitting next to Greenland who is sitting next to Denmark who is sitting next to Norway who is next to Iceland who is next to Sweden who is next to Finland who is next to Estonia who is next to Latvia who is next to Belarus who is next to Russia who is next to Lithuania who is next to Poland next to Hungary who is next to Romano who is next to Spain who is next to France who is next to Prussia who is next to Germany who is next to Italy who is next to Japan who is next to China who is next to South Korea who is next to Hong kong who is next to America who is next to England who is next to Singapore.*

S: ...lots of people here

G: Yup.

A: OKAY DUDES! LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!

G: Ooo! I wanna go first!

A: OKAY!

G: Hmm...Denmark truth or dare?

D: DARE! DARE! DARE!

(D: *thinking* this is my GIRLFRIEND daring me...what could go wrong?)

G: You have to go though with no beer for one whole week.

D: WHAT!? TRUTH, TRUTH, TRUTH!

G: Fine...Who do you prefer Me or Norway?

D: uhh...DARE!

G: Nope you already switched. ME OR NORWAY?! ANSWER THE QUESTION!

D: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The rest: *sweatdrop*

G: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

D: *mumbles*

G: Well? I'm waiting...and so are the rest!

D: umm, i choose mdmsaijdaid

G: What? Say that again...IN ENGLISH

D: i said i choose BOTH OF YOU! *smiles*

S: IDIOT YOURE SUPPOSED TO ONLY CHOOSE ONE! *PUNCHES HIM*

A: Dudes... Lets move on before Denmark gets severely injured!

S: ...

D: Alright it's my turn...*smirks*Singapore...Truth or dare?

S: dare. I'm feeling brave

D: I dare you to lock lips with England.

S: huh?

D: kiss England

S: okay *grabs England, pecks him on the lips, the turns back to Denmark*

S: how was that?

E: *face is completely red* (thinking: YES! FINALLY! WAIT UNTIL I TELL FLYING MINT BUNNY)

S: *doesnt notice England's red face* NORWAY!

N:...what?

S: truth or dare

N:...Dare...

S: you sure?

N:...

S: i dare you to strip tease iceland

The rest of the room: *gasp*

S: yup

N: *Blushes*...

S: well, gonna do it or what?

N:...Fine... *goes to Iceland*

I: *Blushes*

S; I didn't expect him to give in

G: PRUSSIA CUE THE MUSIC!

P: OKAY! *CRANKS THE MUSIC UP*

The rest of the room: *Gets up and DANCES*

N: *Strip teasing Iceland to 'Im sexy and I know it'*

S: *nosebleed*

G: *Nosebleed*

H: *Nosebleed AND takes pictures*

S: wow...

G: I didn't know he had it in him...I mean look at him go...

S: i know...

G: Wow...

S: i didnt think he would have the nerve

G: I know...

S: well, what now? Norway, you gotta do someone now

N: ...

S: ...Norway? ...okay fine ill do it...GERMANY! *jabs a finger in his direction*

Germany: Ja?

S: truth or dare

G:...Dare

S: Kiss Italy

Italy: Vee~ Germany~ *jumps on him and kisses him*

S: 0_o

S:Umm...Moving on...since Germany is busy why don't you truth or dare someone, Greenland?

G: Okay...Su-San, truth or dare?

Su-San: Tr'th

G: Umm...Okay I'm curious, Who is the uke in your current relationship? *cough* With Finland *cough*

Su-San: mmmmmm *Blushes*

G: *raises eyebrow* Sorry but you picked truth...

Su-San: w'll, mmmm... (well, mmmmm...)

S: *cough* you *cough*

Su-San: *blushes harder*

G: Sweden?

Su-San: *Blushes really hard* ...M' (me) /

S: ...oh...kay

G:...Can I ask the next truth or dare?

S: sure

G: Hmm...France truth or dare?

F: dare ohonhonhonhon! *rapefaces Greenland*

S&D: NO! *DENMARK KNOCKS FRANCE TO THE GROUND WHILE SINGAPORE POINTS TWO SPEARS AT HIS THROAT* I WANT TO HEAR YOU BEG FOR MERCY *S BRINGS THE SPEARS CLOSER*

G: *Inches away from him* Uh...*sweatdrop*

S: SAY IT I DARE YOU *POKES THE SPEAR AT HIS JUGULAR*

D: SAY IT *POINTS AXE AT THE OTHER SIDE OF HIS THROAT*

S&D: EITHER WAY YOU DIE

G: Umm...Sweden, Germany can you help me?!

Germany: *sighs* *throws Singapore over his shoulder and carries her somewhere else to calm down. A mountain of weapons spill out of her pockets*

S: DA**IT! WHAT"S GONNA ENTERTAIN ME NOW?

Su-San: *Does the same to Denmark*

S: THIS ISNT OVER FRANCE! I STILL HAVE 2 KNIVES LEFT*THROWS A KNIFE AT HIS CROTCH WITH PERFECT ACCURACY*

D: YEAH HIGH FIVE!

S&D: *HIGH-FIVES*

S: mission accomplished

F: *Runs away while screaming*

G: *sweatdrop*

E: ...well that escalated quickly

G:...Poland truth or dare?

P: Like, Dare.

G: You can't wear pink for rest of the week.

P: *gasp* LIET! Green is like, totes being mean to me like, more than Russia!

L: uhh, Greenland please stop being mean to Poland...please?

G: Sorry but you picked dare

P:...Oh right...Fine I'll like, do it. But only cause you asked me too, because if anyone else asked me it would be like, totally NOT fabulous! Besides there are like, other colors too! (That are close to pink...)

* * *

*in the other room with Denmark and Singapore, mostly singapore, desperately trying to get out*

S: *kicking the door* GET *kick* ME *kick* OUT OF HERE *kick kick kick*

D: Hey wanna make out?

S: 0_o ...DENMARK ARE YOU DRUNK OFF YOUR A$$?! I AM TRYING TO GET OUT OF HERE AND YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! NO WE CANNOT MAKE OUT

D: Fine then, I was being sarcastic anyway. How are we going to get out?

S: lock picking *takes out a random knife*

D: While you do that I'm going to drink this beer I found!

S: don't get drunk *attempts to pick the lock*

* * *

*30 minutes later after drinking 20 beers*

S: *gave up on lock picking and now is trying to blow the door up with fireworks*

D: *drunk* Hey Singapore...I think I found a way out!

S: *mutters under breath* son of a gun...he's drunk, now what am i gonna do?

D: *still drunk* Come here and I'll show you!

S: fine... *takes out pocketknife, just in case*

D: *drunk* Oh you're not going to need that knife *Knocks it out of her hand*

S: ...my...knife... that was...my ...last one...*whimpers* :'(

*Knife slides across the floor WAY out of Singapore's reach*

S: this sure as h*ll better be important...and i don't have a good feeling about this... *backs away slowly from Denmark*

D: *Before Singapore can back away, Denmark grabs her wrists and pins her to the wall*

S: LET ME GO! DAMMIT YOU'RE REALLY DRUNK ARNT YOU?

D: What are you talking about? I'm not drunk! *laughs* Ha, What was your first clue?

S: your smelly breath...it reeks of beer and it seems just like you to get drunk, now let me go

D: You're funny. Now here's payback for all those times you've been mean to me *smashes his lips against Singapore's*

(Singapore thinking: WTF? WHY THE F*** IS HE DOING THIS! DAMMIT WHEN DID HE GET STRONGER THAN ME? I CANT MOVE AT ALL...I JUST HOPE GREENLAND DOESNT SEE...IT WOULD CRUSH HER...DO NOT KISS BACK...can i move my legs? maybe...if i hit the right spot at the right time...i could escape)

D: *starts going down her neck*

*AND A FEW OTHER STUFF HAPPENS BECAUSE OUR POOR BRAINS CANT TAKE THIS*

S: *karate chops his head* ouch! dammit...

G: Hey guys I'm he- *stops and stares at Singapore and Denmark*

S: DAMMIT HES NOT MOVING...WELL WHAT ARE DOING STANDING THER GET HIM OFF OF ME!

D: *lets go of Singapore* Green!

G: Wha- What's going on?*tears up*

S: *walks over to Denmark and punches him in the face* WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DOING THAT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU TO GO OUT WITH GREENLAND, I JUST KNEW THAT YOU WOULD HURT HER *kicks him multiple times*

G: *runs out of the room*

S: IM GONNA GO ALL DANNY LARUSSO ON YOU; YOURE GONNA PAY NOW

Germany & Su-San: *Runs in the room and holds Singapore back*

S: WHY ARE YOU GUYS STOPPING ME I NEED TO HURT HIM HE F***ING KISSED ME AFTER I TOLD HIM NOT TO

Su-San: *holds her back again* C'lm d'wn S'ng'p'r', wh't h'pp'n'd? Gr''nl'nd r'n ''t 'f th' r''m 'nd l''k'd ups't.

(Calm down Singapore, what happened? Greenland ran out of the room and looked upset.)

S: *sarcastically* YOU DON'T SAY

S: *voice shaking*HE GOT DRUNK OKAY? HE TOLD ME HE FOUND A WAY OUT OF HERE. I TOOK A POCKET KNIFE WITH ME BUT HE TOOK IT AWAY. AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE DID? HE PINNED ME AGAINST THE WALL, I COULDNT PRY HIM OFF; HE WAS TOO STRONG. HE KISSED ME, THATS WHAT HE DID. HE CALLED IT PAYBACK! I SHOULDNT HAVE TRUSTED HIM! I KNEW HE WAS GOING TO CHEAT ON GREENLAND! THE WORST PART IS HE CHEATED ON HER WITH ME! WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO NOW? AND YOU GUYS ARE TELLING ME NOT TO HURT HIM?! I HAVE TO; I HAVE TO HURT HIM, TO PAY GREENLAND BACK AND FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME *looks at Denmark with pure hatred*...so thats what happened *shaking violently* that is the 2nd worst thing thats ever happened to me *looks at Su-San* now that you've heard the story...can i kill him now?

Germany: Im sorry but Nations can't die...If we could we would be already dead

S: well then...can i hurt him until he suffers?

Su-San: No. Even if he does deserve it

S: you guys are the worst...

* * *

*With Greenland*

(Greenland's Thoughts:

W-Why? Why would they do this to me? Denmark...He betrayed me...After everything we have been though? Apparently yes...he doesn't care for me at least I know now. We are over... But on one question that plagues my mind is Were we ever together in the first place? I Know that we were a couple but were we like

Singapore...I can't even...No...

Why did they do this to me ? Was I not good enough for him? Did he want someone with more personality?

I can't take it...

Am I not worth anything? Am I not Important? Did he realize I wasn't the one he wanted?

...I was always the one who couldn't do anything... I was always the one could never stand up for herself... I was always the one who was never good enough... I was the one who can't fight... And I am the one who is jealous...)

*Runs out of the house jumps in the car and drives to Liechtenstein's house (cause Liechtenstein's is one of her best friend's house and is there really often. Switzerland is on vacation with Liechtenstein currently)*

*When she gets there: Locks the front door and every other door and window and turns on the most advanced security system there is so no one even Singapore could break into. She goes down into the basement and into the secret room that she and Liechtenstein usually hang out in and locks that door and gets out ice-cream and turns on the TV. All the while, sobbing*

* * *

*back to the party*

S: *still shaking violently*

D: *passed out on the couch*

(A/N: T: she acts like he raped her... M: He nearly got there! I'm not going into the details...)

S: *staring at Denmark because she is deciding which weapon she would use to kill him as soon as he wakes up*

Su-San: Why d'n't y'u g' h'm' and try to r'c'v'r, S'ng'p'r'? (Why don't you go home and try to recover, Singapore?)

S: you think going home will calm me down? i highly doubt that Su-San

Germany: He is right. I doubt that staying HERE would help you either.

S: gee thanks but im positive that Greenland took the car

Su-San: I'll dr'v' y'u 'f y' w'nt. (I'll drive you if ya want)

S: thank you

* * *

P

* * *

*The Next day*

S: *lays awake in her bed eyes wide open* zero sleep...zero sleep last night..

* * *

*with Greenland*

G: *gets up and gets ready for today. After she is done she eats some cereal and leaves a note for Switzerland and Liechtenstein. She goes to the car and drives to a nearby town.*

* * *

*with Singapore*

S: ...i feel more crappy than usual...im going to go train...make sure to hide _this thing too..._

*With Denmark*

D: *extreme hangover* my head hurts...

N: DANMARK!

D: why are you yelling at me so early

N: YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY LITTLE SISTER AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT SO I CAN KILL YOU!

D: ...i dont remember anything...

N: YOU'RE DEAD DANMARK!

D: uh oh *gulps*

Su-San: C'lm d'wn N'rw'y. *Holds back Norway* H' d'd s'm'th'ng t'rr'bl' t' h'r b't 'll 'nly t'll y' 'f y' C'lm d'wn. h' tr''m't'z'd p''r S'ng'p'r' t''; sh' w''ldnt st'p sh'k'ng (Calm down Norway. He did something terrible to her but I'll only tell you if you calm down. he traumatized poor Singapore too; she wouldn't stop shaking)

N: Fine...

Su-San: H' g't dr'nk 'nd h' t''k r'v'ng' 'n S'ng'p'r' by m'k'ng ''t w'th h'r 'nd Gr''nl'nd c''ght h'm. (He got drunk and took revenge on Singapore by making out with her and Greenland caught him)

D: *eyes wide* ...oh Sh*t. I f*cked up bad. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE LET US OUT OF THAT ROOM?! THEN THIS COULD OF BEEN AVOIDED!

Su-San: th't w's y''r f''lt f'r dr'nk'ng b''r 'n th' r''m. (that was your fault for drinking beer in the room)

D: ...I love beer. Sh*t. Where is Greenland?

Su-San: ' d'nt kn'w (i dont know)

D: Crap. Where is Singapore?

Su-San: sh' 's 't h'r h''s' (she is at her house)

D: I'm going there.

Su-San: sh' st'll c''ld b' m'd (she stiil could be mad)

D: I don't care I have to apologize. *Goes to Singapore's house*

* * *

*Denmark and Sweden (Sweden had to go with him because no one trusts denmark to go by himself) go to Singapore's house*

Su-San: *knocks on the door*

S: *comes out with a gun pointed at Denmark* WHAT DO YOU WANT (M: ...i'm turning into Switzerland...)

(A/N: yep, she settled with a gun)

(Su-san thinking: y'p, sh''s st'll m'd... (yep, she's still mad...) )

D: *puts hands up* I came to apologize

S: *brings the gun closer to his head and threatens to pull the trigger* dont screw around with me. what did you REALLY come here for?

D: I came to apologize. For real.

S: *looks at Sweden* i trust you, Su-San. is he telling the truth?

Su-San: f'r r''l, h' c'm' t' 'p'l'g'z' (for real, he came to apologize)

S: I still dont forgive you

D: Im sorry Singapore. I really am. What I did was STUPID and DUMB and I hate myself because I hurt you AND Greenland. I am such an IDIOT because I threw away the amazing relationship that I had with Greenland and I hurt her. I'm So sorry for hurting you too. So...Please forgive me?

S: ...no

D: WHY NOT?!

S: for being an idiot, giving me THIS THING *pulls down neck collar to reveal a mark*, and hurting Greenland, so im not going to forgive you

D: Come on! I was drunk and out of my mind I didn't know what I was doing!

S: get out of my sight. I don't need your filthy germs near my house *shuts the door in his face, not before throwing a rubber toy at his face*

D: WTF?! Singapore! What will it take for you to forgive me?!

S: *opens the door again* nothing, now leave.

D: I said I was sorry!

S: and i said i dont forgive you, i dont think thats hard to understand

D: Fine...*walks away* (...3...2...1...) *comes back* PLEASE?!

S: no

D: Su-San? Say something?

Su-San: ...h''s n't g''ng t' g' 'w'y 'nt'l y'' d' s' j'st s'y th't y'' f'rg'v' h'm, S'ng'p'r' (...he's not going to go away until you do so just say that you forgive him Singapore)

S: ...Fine

D: YES! *pulls Su-San to the car* WE ARE GOING TO TRY TO FIND GREENLAND NOW!

Su-San: ...

S: ...do i have to come with you

D: ...No but are you wondering where she is?

S: Liechtenstein?

D: But Switzerland and Liechtenstein are on Vacation

S: but their house might have clues dummy

D: Oh right. TO THIER HOUSE THEN!

* * *

P

* * *

D: Crap how do we get passed security?

S: your problem, not mine

D: Okay umm... Any ideas?

S: crack the code

D:...okay. *goes to the number pad* 1...2...3...4... *click* It worked!

S: ...wow

Su-San: w'w...(wow)

D: Kay...Look! There is a note on the table!

S: no sh*t, Sherlock Holmes

Note: Dear Switzerland and Liechtenstein,

Sorry I kinda broke into your house. It's just something really bad happened and I'll tell you guys later but this was the closest house from the party where it happened. Plus I couldn't go home cause Singapore would be there. Don't worry all I did was eat cereal, ice cream, and I used the guest room. In the basement. And after I'm done writing this I'm going to a nearby town to a hotel so no need to worry. Call me on my cell if you need me. You guys know my number.

Your Guys' friend,

Greenland

Su-San: sh''s pr'b'bly 'n th' t'wn b'ck th't w'y (she's probably in the town back that way) *points to the left*

S: dont forget the security system

* * *

P

* * *

S: were here, now what

D: Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!

S: i didnt sleep last night thanks to you *glares*

D: I said I was sorry! Anyway how are we going to track her down, Sweden?

Su-San: sh' s''d sh' w's st'y'ng 't ' h't'l (she said was staying at a hotel)

D: Sh*t there are a ton of hotels in this town!

Su-San: ch'ck 'v'ry 'n'? (check every one?)

D: Ugh...Fine...

* * *

P

* * *

S: one left

D: *to receptionist* Excuse me ma'am but have you seen a girl with platinum blonde hair, almost sliver, and about this tall check in?

Receptionist: Why would I tell you?

S: CUT THE CRAP LADY AND JUST TELL US WHERE SHE IS

Receptionist: Fine. She's in room uh...320.

S: thank you! *cheery smile*

D: Alright. TO THE ELEVATOR!

*at room 320*

S: Su-San, you knock on the door

Su-San: *knock* ...

...

D: Why isn't this working?

S: maybe she doesnt need to see your face

D: Or that receptionist lied to us!

S: or maybe your presence isnt needed

D: I came to apologize!

S: ...

* * *

*with Greenland*

*6:00 a.m.*

G: Hello Ma'am can I get a room please?

R: sure i think you will enjoy room 320 *hands her key*

G: Thank you ma'am! *goes to the elevator*

R: *goes back to reading magazine*

(Greenland's thoughts:

Well...The town is pretty nice. I could go sight seeing to forget everything! Yeah that's what I'll do!

But right now I'll have to make sure no one recognizes me. I know! I'll wear my sunglasses! But it's sometimes hard to see people in it...Oh well.

...I'm Hungry. I know! I'll go find a good cafe and eat breastfast there! Maybe for the rest of the day I'll go shopping and around the town. Maybe I'll go to a club of downtown area tonight!

Ah...It feels good to be free of worries and crap!)

* * *

P

* * *

S: what now?

Su-San: w' c'n try t' l''k 'r''nd 'nd 'nj'y ' b't (we can try to look around and enjoy a bit)

D:...Im going to go buy some flowers and chocolate for her...

S: ... (thinking: YES HE'S GONE!)

*A young lady with a lot of shopping bags come in*

(S: *thinking* she looks familiar...)

Young lady: Uh...Ma'am? Im sorry but Could I have some help?

S: hmm? sure... *takes some of her bags off of her. Her collar slides off*

Young Lady: *She is wearing big sunglasses* Thanks!...Are you okay? *points to the bruise on Singapore's neck*

S: umm, yeah... its nothing... *tries to cover it back up*

Young lady: *giggles* Your boyfriend must love you!

S: hmm? i dont have one, though...

Young Lady: Oh really? Hmm...Well my room is on this floor! Thanks for the help!

S: yeah, anytime

P

S: Su-San, did you think that woman that i helped earlier look familiar?

Su-San: S'rt 'f. H'y 'sn't th't th' w'm'n y'u h'lp'd e'r'l''r? *points to a young lady now in a short dark blue dress and sunglasses* (Sort of. Hey isn't that the woman you helped earlier?)

S: yeah

Su-San: D' y'u w'nt t' 'sk h'r 'b''t Gr''nl'nd? (Do you want to ask her about Greenland?)

S: sure *walks over to the lady* hello, we meet again!

YL: Oh Hello! You're the girl that helped me carry my bags! Thanks about that!

S: really it was my pleasure

YL: Oh I never learned your name! So what's your name? And I see you have a friend with you too!

S: my name is Lin and this is Berwald *gestures at Sweden*

YL: Hello Lin. Hello Berwald. It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Erika.

S: nice to meet you too, Erika

Erika: So what brings you two here?

S: we were looking for a ...friend of ours, and we were wondering if you've seen her. She's about this tall *raises a hand and stops right below her temple* and, actually, she resembles you a bit

Erika: Oh hmm...I haven't seen her but can I help you look?

S: we would appreciate it

Erika: Hmm...Where would your friend be?

S: knowing her, probably shopping

Erika: Then we could look at the plaza. Or the mall. Or just go to the shops on the streets, there are so many places she could be...

S: yeah...lets start at the mall or something

* * *

P

* * *

S: no luck there...

Erika: Wow...Either we really have bad timing or she's not in town. Maybe we should take a break and go to dinner...

S: yeah I'm a bit hungry... ( thinking: I haven't eaten in a day, so...that would explain it) *stomach growls*

Erika: Okay! I know a really great Italian restaurant that we can go to! Its right around the corner!

S: awesome

* * *

*at ze restaurant*

D: HEY! I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU GUYS HERE!

S: neither did I... *grimaces*

Erika: Umm...You guys know this dude?

S: unfortunately, yes

Su-San:...Y's. (Yes)

D: hey...that's not nice...

S: no one cares

Erika: Well...a friend of Lin's is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you I'm Erika!

D: I'm Mathias

S: I wouldn't call us as close as friends...more like colleagues

Erika: Let's order. Shall we?

S: sure

D: sounds good

Erika: Hey waiter! We are ready to order!

W: hello may I start you guys with some drinks?

D: I'll have some b-

S: *interrupts* no.

Su-San: 'll h'v' s'm' w't'r. (I'll have some water)

S: me too

Erika: I'll have some red wine.

D: ...I guess I'll have Coke

W: alright I'll be right out with your drinks

Erika: Thank you.

W: *leaves*

S: No more beer D- I mean Mathias

Erika: wait...Why can't he drink beer?

S: long story

Erika: Wanna tell it? I mean I don't wanna be rude but we have a lot of time.

S: umm I don't really feel comfortable telling it with...them around... No offense

Erika: It's fine.

Su-San: S' 'r'k' wh't br'ngs y'u h'r'? (So Erika what brings you here?)

Erika: Oh I just wanted to visit the town. There is actually no reason why I visited actually...besides some minor things...

S: I can see why you chose this town... It's lovely

Erika: *smiles* it is isn't it? I like this town...even if I just came here this morning.

S: yup

Erika: Why don't you tell me some more about your friend that your looking for?

S: she's very kind and forgiving...but sometimes, if you make her mad enough, she can be nearly as violent as me

D: no ones as violent as you

S: shut. up. *resisting the urge to throw him up to the ceiling because they're in a restaurant*

Erika: Really? You speak fondly of her...Is she someone important in your life?

S: yeah...she's the best person I know

Su-San: W' c'm' h'r' l''k'ng f'r h'r b'c''s', Sh' s''d Sh' w''ld c'm' h'r' 'n ' n't' Sh' wr't' (We came here looking for her because, she said she would come here in a note she wrote)

D: I cracked the code!

S: no one cares

Erika: *sighs*

S: something wrong?

Erika:...Well it's just that, I'm sorry but Matthias looks a lot like my ex...

S: I'm sorry...I guess it hit you hard.

see Matt? Your face disturbs everyone

D: Hey!

Erika: Yeah...It was completely out of no where. And you don't disturb everyone Matthias, she's just joking...I think

S: I was half serious

Erika: *smiles*

S: heh...

W: okay here are your drinks now are you ready to order?

Erika: Uh...Yeah how about we just order a pizza and share?

S: that's sounds good...why do you guys think?

D: sure

Su-San: 'm f'n' w'th th't. (I'm fine with that)

Erika: What kind do ya want?

D: Pepperoni

Su-San: Ch''s' (Cheese)

S: half and half?

Erika: Okay we'll have a half pepperoni and half- cheese pizza. Thank you!

W: yeah I'll be right out with your order

Erika: *sips her wine* hmm...Where do you want to try and find your friend next? Where would she be?

S: I don't really know... We're kinda out of ideas

S: any luck Matt?

D: no

Erika: Well, I heard the night life is great in this town, do you want to check out some places down town?

S: sure we might run into her

Su-San: Th't s''nd' l'k' ' g''d 'd'' ( That sounds like a good idea)

D: yeah...I hope we find her

Erika: Oh is she your girlfriend?

D: yeah...I did something stupid

Erika: What did you do? Maybe I could give you some advice?

D: I'm pretty sure erm... Lin will tell you

S: right that story later

Erika: hmm...okay then

S: yeah

W: okay one half pepperoni and half cheese pizza enjoy

Erika: thanks

S: thank you

D: let's dig in!

* * *

P

* * *

S: That was good

Erika: Yeah best pizza I had in a while. Anyway should we continue our search?

S: Yeah

Erika: How about we spilt up? Maybe then we can cover more ground? Me and Lin, and Berwald and Matthias? First can I have your phone numbers so I can call if we need anything?

S: sure thing * gives number*

D: *same*

Su-San: S'r' *does the same thing* (sure)

S: okay

Erika: Alright! See you guys later!

Su-San & D: bye

Erika: *when Berwald and Matthias are out of the earshot* So...I'm dying to know what happened. Can you tell me? But you don't have to if you don't want to.

(S Thinking: now I'm positive that I've seen her somewhere)

S: so you know Matthias?

Erika: Mmm hmm

S: he has...sorry HAD a girlfriend...that's our friend, my cousin

Erika: Oh, so what happened?

S: yeah...so we were at a party yesterday and we were playing truth or dare. So Matt and I nearly killed someone for being pervy towards her so they locked us in a room to calm down. Are you following me?

Erika: Yep. Go on.

S: so um...I tried to pick the lock while Matt...I dunno I guess he found beer in the room and got drunk. so, he got drunk and told me that he found a way out, my big mistake. I went over with my pocketknife just in case. He knocked out of my hand and told me I didn't need it. that was my biggest mistake. When I got close enough, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me. I don't know when it was when he got stronger than me, but I couldn't move at all.

Erika:...

S: he smelled...he clearly drank a lot of beer. So he didn't let go, but he taunted me. Hah, revenge...that's what he called it...revenge

Erika:...

S: that's how this happened. *pulls down collar* you can imagine what he did to me. Yeah...he called it payback...he was too strong I couldn't move at all, when I could, I couldn't get him off

Erika:...Oh God. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for asking...you must have been scared...

S: she saw it...tears fell down...it was the worst thing ever. I was enraged. Kicked and punched him as soon as I got the chance. I couldn't go after her though, I was too busy hurting him...she must have been hurt, and it's my own cousin too. I never trusted him with her. But I put up with it because she loved him. But I never trusted him...I just knew that he would cheat...I never thought it would be me...I'm so disgusted... I dunno what happened to her though. She took the car and left the house. And that brings us to where we are now

Erika:...I see. Matthias has made a big mistake...But to be honest if I was the one in her situation I would be hurt too. Wouldn't we all? But I think you should just wait a while...She'll come back. I think she just needs time to recover and really think about it. But this wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want that

S: ...she'll never forgive me...or Matt, and she loved him

Erika: its not your fault don't blame yourself. Instead focus all your energy i to finding her and helping her cope. I also think you should trust Matthias. Maybe not now but gradually...you said she is forgiving, you should be too, not only to Matthias, to yourself too. Besides, you never know, maybe she already forgave you...and maybe she's closer than you think she is...

S: yeah... She is

Erika: Just don't be too hard on yourself, people do stupid things when they are drunk...

S: ...I guess so, but me...the person she would least expect

Erika: You couldn't help it, you had no power in that situation. You couldn't do anything if you tried... Hey Lin? Can I tell you about something?

S: yeah...I'll listen

Erika: You know that I told you that I came here because of minor things right?

S: yeah

Erika: Well...they aren't so minor...

S: really? What happened? I mean I don't want to sound like I'm prying...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to

Erika: its okay. I came here because I had to escape from everything... So here's what happened. I was at a party and my boyfriend and cousin were locked up in a room because of safty reasons. I figured that they should be let out by now and so I went in the room and I caught them making out. I was very hurt so I ran out of the room went to my best friends house and stayed there for the night. I was sobbing all night until I fell asleep. I then woke up, ate breakfast, and went here to forget about everything...and here I am now.

S: im sorry... how do you feel now? *puts hand sympathetically on her shoulder*

Erika: Im fine.

S:...I feel sorry for you but think of them if they were in my situation

Erika: Mmm Hmm. In fact I forgive them both already.

S: but, think about it Erika, they could have been in my situation.I they are really that close to you, I dont think they would hurt you on purpose

hmm? you must be keeping an eye on them...

Erika: They both are really close to me and they wouldn't hurt me...So I figured that something must of happened...

S: yeah, i bet their really worried about you.

Erika: I know but...It's hard to forget and forgive...I just need some time to recover.

S: yeah, you're right

Erika: Thanks for talking to me though, I think it helped me coped.

S: you too, i feel a bit better

Erika: how about we try to get your mind off of it? Lets to to a club!

S: um...sure

Erika: *grins* Great I know the perfect one!

S: should we get the guys?

Erika: Sure...If ya want

S: kay

* * *

P

* * *

Erika: So what do you think?

S: WOW...ITS VERY BRIGHT

Erika: Well duh! It's a night club! Wanna dance?

S: sure MATT NO DRINKING

D: fine...geez

S: DONT "GEEZ" ME THATS YOUR OWN DANG FAULT

Erika: WOAH NO FIGHTING! At least for tonight! Lets go! *pulls Lin into the crowd to dance*

D: *sighs* what now Sweden?

Su-San: W'll y'u c'n th'nk 'f w'ys t' 'p'l'g'z' to Gr''nl'nd wh'n w' f'nd h'r. ( well you can think of ways to apologize to Greenland when we find her)

D: you think chocolates and flowers will do?

Su-San: 't'' Gr''nl'nd w' 'r' t'lk'ng 'b''t. (It's Greenland we are talking about.)

D: right...i just want it to be enough, thats all

Su-San: m'yb' s'm'th'ng m'r' (Maybe something more)

D; ill buy her umm...a bear! yeah, that will do

Su-San: s'r' (sure)

D: kay lets go look!

* * *

P

* * *

Erika: Did you have fun?

S: yeah...the music was good

Erika: *yawns* It's getting late...

S: i wish i was onstage playing... hmm? i guess it is. Funny, my cousin would always get tired at night while i would stay out...i guess thats the life of a ninja.

Erika: Wow...we have a lot in common...

S: yeah, you do. I've always regretted not showing her the moon and stars...she would always fall asleep

Erika: That sounds like something I would do

S: mmm hmm...

Erika: Ah... I forgot I was still wearing my sunglasses...

S: why dont you take them off, Green?

Erika: *nervous* Eh? Who's Green?

S: sorry, you just resemble her so much, i seem to have mistaken you for her...that my nickname for her..

Erika: *Nervous* Oh

S: somethin wrong?

Erika: Oh its nothing...

S: hmm...

(S thinking: hah...funny...i actually thought that was her...unless im right)

Erika: Well...Im tired so I'm going to go back to my hotel! See ya!

S: okay bye! *waves*

Erika: Bye! *waves*

S: *sighs* nice girl... SH*T WHERE DID DEN AND SU-SAN GO!? F*CK NOW I GOTTA TRACK THEM DOWN *swear under breath*

Su-San: R'l'x w''r' r'ght h'r' (Relax we're right here)

S: GEEZ FOR PUMPKIN SAKE DONT GO WANDERING AROUND

D: sorry, had to go get something

Su-San: 't'' g'tt'ng l't' l't'' g' h'm' (It's getting late lets go home)

S: okay...

* * *

P

* * *

*With Greenland*

( Greenland's thoughts:

Oh my god! I can't believe that I did that! That was so fun with Lin and Berwald and Matthias but half-way though the night I realized that they we're looking for ME. OMG how am I going to get out of this?!

Oh well...I will just let them figure it out... I'll wear colored contacts under the sun glasses!

WHAT THE F*CK AM I GOING TO DO TO AVIOD THEM FINDING OUT?!

Oh god...)

* * *

*singapore's roof*

S: *sleeping*

D: OY! ITS MORNIN WAKE UP!

S: HOLY CRAP! *tumbles off the roof*

Su-San: 'r' y'u 'k'y? (Are you okay?)

S: yeah. DAMMIT DONT DO THAT

D: i was just trying to wake you up

Su-San: L't' g'. (Let's go)

* * *

S: okay *picks twigs out of her hair*

P

D: okay! were here...where are we?

Su-San: th' t'wn (the town)

D: right...im stupid

S: you've finally come to that realization...

D: hey!

S: we know its true...

Erika: Hey Guys!

S: hi!

Erika: *takes her sunglasses off* So you guys are still fighting?

S: we always fight

D: not physically but verbally

S: i can make it physical if you want me to * punches him in th arm*

Erika: *sweatdrop* How about we go to cafe to eat before we start out search?

D: hey! *gets ready to punch then stops* wait, you're a girl i can't punch you

S: NO SH*T, SHERLOCK

Erika: Su-San?

Su-San: S'r' (Sure)

* * *

*the two still bickering*

*Erika and Su-San go to get breakfast for all of them*

* * *

P

* * *

*after breakfast*

S: lets go look

Erika: Yeah

D: to the plaza!

Erika: *looks at the shops* Ooo! Can we go there? PLEASE?!

S: yeah

Erika: YAY! *drags Singapore to the shops*

S: easy Erika

Erika: *pouts* Fine...

S: i just meant to take it easy

Erika: Kay...

S: now lets take a look around

Erika: Okay!

S: sweet! combat boots!

Erika: Hey do you think this really light blue dress would look good on me?

S: yeah that looks good on you! man these boots would go so well with my jeans and jacket!

Erika: Hey Lin?

S: somethin wrong, Erika?

Erika: I have to tell you something!

S: go on...

Erika: Umm...Uh...I'm...Umm... I'm Greenland!

S: i didnt think that you would be able to play it this long, Green. hah! i knew that the whole time! (Not really. Like half?)

G: Eh? You knew it was me?

S: it couldnt be a coincidence that you guys were exactly the same

G: We are not! I'm wearing contacts!

S: you werent yesterday

G: I was wearing Sunglasses!

S: the panic in your voice when I called you Green gave it away. Also, you used your human name.

G: Sh*t. Oh well. You know I'm not mad at you so that's all that matters.

S: i know. now seriously, do you think these combat boots would go good with me? my other ones are shrinking

G: Yeah.

S: lets pay and find the others

G: Wait!

S: Hmm?

G: Don't tell Denmark about me just yet! *Puts on the sunglasses* *smirks* I want payback.

S: but i thought you forgave him? i mean i havent, but i thought you did?

G: Oh I did. *smirks* A girls gotta have some fun once in a while ya know. I can't be a goody-two-shoes ALL the time.

S: i never said you were a goody two shoes

G: Eh.

S: however, compared to me, you kinda are

G: Exactly.

S: shall we put the money on Den's tab?

G: Of Course.

S: i mean, im a good pick pocketer (M: is that a real word? Pick pocketer? PIck pocketeer?) *takes out his credit card*

G: Awesome! He owes me anyway!

S: while were at it, im gonna get that cute shirt

G: Im going to buy these knee high white boots!

* * *

* 30 MINUTES LATER WHILE BUYING LOTS OF STUFF*

S: *carrying 4 bags* ahh...i feel so relieved spending Den's money

G: *carrying 6 bags* Yep. Lets go find him now

S: okay...what do i do with his credit card

G: Here let me have it.

S: i kinda wanna keep it for a bit

G: Fine...Give it to me later.

S: YES! now lets go find them

G: Where did they go?

S: the bench...

D: *almost asleep*

S: right, you're Erika

G: Mmm Hmm

S: *creeps up behind Denmark and whispers in his ear* Matt...i have your pants

D: HOLY SH*T! *checks to see if he has his pants on* LIN!

S: *takes a picture while laughing* that was priceless!

G: Umm...Matthias? Are you okay?

D: yeah im fine...GOSH LIN DONT DO THAT!

S: consider that payback for knocking me off the roof this morning

G:...So Matthias tell me about your girlfriend

D: hmm? ah yeah...she's super nice, always there for you when you need someone...she's really hot too. I appreciate the fact that she's less violent than Lin... *glares at Singapore*

S: shut up...you're lucky im feeling generous today

D: *sticks tongue out at her*

S: *sticks tongue out back*

G:..Hmm...Are you loyal to her?

D: i wouldnt do anything to hurt her...at least not on purpose

G: Do you love her?

D: of course i do. I love her more than anything in the world, even more than beer

S: you sure, Matt?

G: You sure?

D: yeah

* * *

(mental telepathy)

*mental note to Singapore* I AM DA*N SURE I DO SINGAPORE

S: *reading his mind* whatever...the last time you drank beer was NOT pretty

D: I SAID I WAS SORRY

S: TELL THAT TO GREENLAND NOT ME

D: HOW ARE WE DOING THIS?

S: BECAUSE IM AWESOME!

D: WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE?

S: SHUT UP! IM THE ONE THAT CAN READ MINDS!

(End of telepathy)

* * *

G:...Well than you better apologize to her so get your a** up and GO FIND HER DAMMIT!

D: well, we havent found her yet, if you havent noticed

S: MATTHIAS! THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO A YOUNG LADY! *hits his head with a baseball bat*

D: gosh, did you really have to do that?

S: yes i had to do that

G:...You did find her already ya know.

S: you ARE AN IDIOT, YOU CANT EVEN SEE THAT YOURE GIRLFRIEND IS IN FRONT OF YOU!

D: but...YOU'RE not my girlfriend...

S: *facepalm* Ai yah... I MEANT HER *smacks him on the head and points at Greenland*

G: *pinches his ear and drags him to her hotel room*

G: I'M YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND YOU IDIOT! *smacks him upside the head*

* * *

*outside with Singapore and Sweden*

S: *eavesdropping* Ai yah...

* * *

*inside the hotel room*

D: *blinks* hmm?

G: IM GREENLAND! *takes off her sunglasses and colored contacts* SEE?!

D:...What.

G: UGH! I was Greenland the whole time! I am Erika! That's my human name! I wanted to see if you were loyal to me!

(Cue Silence)

G: Either you act or you're going lose you're Girlfriend!

D: *hugs Greenland* GREEN IM SO SORRY I WAS AN IDIOT I PROMISE I WILL NEVER GET DRUNK AGAIN AND I WILL NEVER KISS SINGAPORE AGAIN.

G: D*MN STRAIGHT! DENMARK IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN SO HELP ME YOU WOULD WISH YOU WOULD BE DEAD!

D: i know... ill never do that again

G: Good cause I missed you! *kisses him*

D: *Roughly kisses her back*

* * *

E

*one week later*

D: WHAT THE F*CK?!

G: Eh? Den, why are yelling?

D: WOULD ANY OF YOU TWO CARE TO TELL ME WHY I HAVE TO PAY THIS MUCH MONEY ON MY CREDIT CARD BILL?

S: *playing with Pochi* I dunno, Den maybe you were sleep shopping

D: SINGAPORE DID YOU DO IT?

S: WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME!

D: oh i dunno dont you enjoy to nick other people's stuff, i mean MINE?

S: you don't have any proof. maybe Greenland did it...

D: she wouldn't do that to me

G: *going back to the kitchen to make cake*

S: oh yeah? check the purse

D: FINE! ILL PROVE TO YOU THAT GREENLAND DIDNT TAKE IT AND THAT IT WAS YOU

D: *shakes the contents of Greenland's purse out, and low and behold, out comes Denmark's credit card*

D: ...wha...GREENLAND!

G: WHAT?! And why do you have my purse?

D: WHY DID YOU TAKE MY CREDIT CARD!?

G: Don't yell at me, I'm making cake for you. And Singapore's the one who nicked it!

S: WHAT!? DON'T TELL HIM THAT...but we all expected it *grins*

S: besides...it wasnt me who spent ALL the money, all i bought were clothes, a computer, headphones, a new drumset, and a couple video games

G: Den, Don't yell. It's loud. And IM MAKING CAKE FOR YOU SO SHUT UP!...Please? I spent most of it. But it's all good. You owed me.

D: WHAT!? DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY YOU SPENT!?

G: I SAID DONT YELL!

D: YOU ARE GONNA PAY *points a finger at Singapore*

S: *calmy putting pochi on the floor* Now, I don't think you want to do that. The last time you said that, it costed your relationship, and i run pretty fast

G: YO DENMARK I SAID NO YELLING! WELL THEN! I'll just go get rid of the beer!

D: im still makin her pay...

S: haha...i dont think so

G: Den, Im your girlfriend there fore I am allowed to spend your money.

D: I was talking to her *Points at singapore*

G: But I spent some of the money to so don't be TOO hard on her.

D: but who nicked my credit card?

G: Her...

D: see?

G: How she even do that?

S: heehee! *giggles* that's my secret

G: Is there something you guys aren't telling me?

D: how am I supposed to know how she nicked it

G:...Well I think someone would notice if HIS credit card was getting nicked out of HIS wallet in HIS pants.

D: what?!

G: Exactly. *ding* Oh! My cake is done! *runs Into the kitchen*

S: I'm not telling you guys how I did it *smiles*

G: *yells from the kitchen* Fine. No cake for you then!

S: okay

(Singapore thinking: it actually wasn't that hard...)

G: Geez...I have so much f*cking cake...I'm going to go to Liechtenstein's house!

S: it actually was easy, knowing the dope

D: I am not a dope

S: or you can give it to me

G: Nah...I kinda owe her anyway

S: fine ill tell you, it was really obvious

* * *

K

*after breakfast at the cafe*

D: *drops his wallet on the street*

S: hmm? What's this? *picks the wallet up* sweet it's his wallet! What do I do with it?

S: *looks around* this is what you get Matt... *nicks his credit card* HEY MATT!

D: yeah?

S: you dropped your wallet

D: thanks for picking it up ^_^

S: don't get used to it

K.

* * *

S: ...and that how I did it

G: That's it? Wow...

S: I told you it was easy

D: D: (sad face)

G: Hmm...*goes back to the kitchen* *cones back with two plates with cake on it* Here...I still have to to go to Liechtenstein's.

S: yay! Strawberry my favorite!

G: Your welcome.

D: *still staring at Singapore with mouth open*

G: Den? Aren't ya going to eat your cake?

(Silence)

G: Dammit...I thought I was good at baking...*sad face*

D: ...I knew it was you who nicked it

S: we all knew Den now have some cake it's strawberry

G: Yeah and I made it with love! And strawberries!

D: fine but I'm still a bit ticked at you *glares at singapore*

S: haha! Revenge is sweet...literally... *glares back at Denmark*

G:...Don't destroy the house while I'm gone. Again, I'm going to Liechtenstein's.

S: can I come? I gotta go give Switz his bullets back...

G: Why not? I'm driving though.

S: Okay...Denmark you can leave

D: fine I'm going home

G: Okay. Be safe! And careful!

D: bye *hugs Greenland*

G: *hugs back* Bye!

D: *hugs Singapore too just to annoy her*

S: *grimaces and pats him awkwardly on the back* please, don't do that...,

D: revenge...master

S: oh look a mosquito let me get it off *flips backwards and kicks him*

G: Crap. I didn't even leave yet and your already fighting. Let's go Singapore. Sorry Den!

S: got it

D: bye!

G: Bye!

S: see ya! :P

* * *

M: I feel so...ugh..

T: okay, so since M answered some questions last time, its my turn!

Derpathon: Aww! Thanks! But your a stranger...(M: and there are two of us. Plus, we don't know you...). I know right? It should be FINSU not SUFIN

* * *

M: Anyone else you wanna see? Just tell us.

CIAO! :3 ^_^


	10. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 pick pocketing, Shopping and..Sibling romance!

A/N: T- Sorry we didn't get out the Singapore/England yet. We try. We do but we ended up doing NorIce. Just because I ship them.

Special thanks to Vanda-Miss-Joaquim for being awesome and reviewing and sending us requests! We love you for that! We do! You're awesome and don't forget it! We swear we will try to get your requests done ASAP!

Disclaimer: M&T- We don't own Hetalia!

Please review! If you want to...

* * *

*At Liechtenstein's and Switzerland's house*

*knock knock*

G: Hey It's me! And I came with cake! And Singapore!

S: are you sure they're back from vacation?

G: I don't know but I can leave the cake for them in their fridge.

L: Oh Hi Greenland and Singapore!

Switz: ...hi

S: Hello

G: Did you get my note?

Switz: note...?

G: Yes the one I left on the counter...?

Switzerland: we never saw a note

S:...

G: Really? I wonder what happened to that note...

S: ...well too bad

G: Singapore...Did you do something to the note?

S: it was probably Den who nicked it for all I know

L: Umm...Greenland...What do you have in your hands?

G: Oh right! Here I made some cake and I made so much so I thought you guys would want some!

Switz: thank you

G: Right...DEN did it

S: I'm serious he did!

Switz: what's in your hand?

S: hmm? Oh these are yours *hands over he bullets*

Switz: where did you get them?

S: ...

G:...Who knows? Anyway sorry for coming over so suddenly.

Switz: are you gonna tell me?

L: It's okay. You guys are always welcome here. Right Big Bruder?

Switz: did you sneak in my room?

L: Big Bruder?

S: ...I wasted mine trying to shoot den and I borrowed them

S: ...I wasted mine trying to shoot den and I borrowed them

Switz: *holds his gun up*

S: *unfazed* you sure you wanna do that switzy? I don't think you can

Switz: I will

S: I wanna see you do it. Shoot me.

*meanwhile*

G: Umm...Don't take it personally. Lets just let our older family members have a talk...Wanna go have some cake and tea?

L: Sure! *both of them go inside for tea and cake*

*back to Singapore and Switzerland*

Switz: ... *puts gun away* never mind ill just take those from you

S: *ruffles his hair* I knew you didn't have it in you!

Switz: *blushes* whatever

* * *

P

* * *

G: Hey Singapore, what do you want to do?

S: play with Pochi

G: *sighs* other than that?

S: I dunno...do you not wanna play with Pochi? *tickles pochi's ears*

G: I love Pochi, but no.

S: okay...we can go bother Denmark and Norway

G: YES! Lets go

S: ...okay give me a sec.

G: Why?

S: *goes to get a bag of prank materials and fireworks and matches to light the fireworks also a couple weapons and music and headphones*

S: okay I'm ready

G: Wait...*gets purse* Now I'm ready. Lets go.

S: Kay

P

G: *knocks* Hey Nii-chan?

S: Plan B *puts a gun up against the lock in the door*

N: *opens door* Hello Little sister

S: dang it I really wanted to carry out plan B...

N:...Singapore

S: hi Norway

D: HEY!

G: Hey babe! What's up?

S: *points gun at his head* don't touch me

G: Singapore!

S: what?

G: Don't be mean to my boyfriend!

D: *hugs her just to annoy Singapore*

S: mosquito... *flips back and kicks him*

D: NOT AGAIN!

G: What? No fair...*pouts* I don't get a hug? And are you okay?

N:...Come in.

D: yeah I'm okay *hugs greenland*

G: Yay! *hugs back*

S: ...mosquito *swats him with a fly swatter*

G: Thanks Nii-Chan! *drags the two inside the house*

D: geez do I have that many Mosquitos?

S: *face palm* Ai yah...

G:...It's not even mosquito season yet...

D: okay...

N:...Stupid Dane. Why are you here?

S: I- I mean- WE wanted to bother you

D: why?

N: No not you, I was talking to Denmark. *points to the Idoit over there*

S: we were bored and your fun to bother

D: *whines* BUT NORGE IM YOUR BEST FRIEND!

N:...

S: Norway...just go along with it I speak from experience

N:...Idiot

D: *pouts*

G:...Im pretty sure someone already said: " a grown man pouting wouldn't work". Well clearly they haven't seen Denmark...

S: *snickers*

D: stop it

G: Sorry...

S: I *huff* can't stop laughing *doubles over*

G: *turns to Norway* Was that really THAT funny?

N:...apparently yes.

S: heh even Norge thinks its funny

D: ...it's not funny

S: yes it is

G: *shrugs* Eh.

(Silence)

G: Fine...It's not a pout its a manly scowl

S: you dropped your wallet again *points to the floor*

D: oh thanks *picks it up*

G: Check your wallet.

S: ...you should keep better track of it

G: DO IT

D: give me my credit card and $30 back

S: sh*t

G: See?

D: and my debit card

S: I don't have it

D: give it back

S: go check Greenland

D: *raises eyebrows at Greenland*

G: What? ...*snaps fingers* Oh yeah! *goes through purse* Here it is! *Has Den's Debit card*

D: thank you. you win this round Lin

S: any more false accusations?

D: wait...*looks at her* Give Norge and Green back their wallets too

S: F*CK HOW DID YOU KNOW?

D: I know my master

G: Sh*t. You have my wallet? GIVE IT BACK OR YOU'RE DEAD!

S: fine... *gives Norway an Greenland their wallets back*

G: *searches wallet* And my credit card.

S: ... Maybe Denmark has it.

N:...Mine too.

D: what? *checks his pockets and wallets*

S: okay I have Norways *gives him*

G: Denmark...If you have my credit card...SO HELP ME.

D: *pulls out Greenlands credit card* 0_0 how did she put that in there?

N:... *inspects the credit card*This isn't mine

S: ...fine *hands Norway his real credit card* it's getting really hard to pick pocket you people

G: Mmm Hmm.

D: give me back my $10

S: *sighs*

D: and my watch

S: *gives that back*

D: how much of my stuff did you take

G: Dang! Why are you pick pocketing people so much?

S: ...I rather not say, and because its easy

G: Don't do that! You'll get arrested someday!

S: I only do it to you guys

G: WELL THEN

S: *shrugs*

S: well I've had my fun... LETS GO PLAY ON SKATEBOARDS

G:...Why?

S: because I'm still bored, lets go eat Icecream and play football or soccer or whatever it is and do randomness

G:...Den can I have your credit card?

D: what for?

G:...Because.

D: okay...just don't let Singapore have it

G: Yay!

S: you're no fun Den

D: ...fine ill let you have $10...if you don't hit me for a day

S: YES! *ruffles his hair*

D: don't eat used to it

G:..Lets go do something Singapore!

*drags Singapore out of the house*

S: video games!

* * *

P

* * *

S: Sweet! should I give this back? *holds up Norways card*

G: *cell phone rings* hold on a sec.*picks it up*Hello? Hi Onii-Chan! oh really? Mmm hmm. Yeah. Okay I'll tell her. *Puts cell phone back* That was Norway, and he said for you to give his credit card back.

S: dammit he knows

G: Well...Nii-Chan is smart

S: I guess he is

G: Plus he can summon trolls at his own will...

S: Okay

G:...Yeah...Don't mess with Norway. Ever.

S: I'm not scared of him

G:...Eh. He's pretty calm nowadays. ...At least calmer than he used to be.

S: Iceland?

G: What about him? I was talking about Norway...

S: I meant is it because of Iceland?

G: Half and half. Him and he used to be a Viking, what did ya expect?

S: ...do you think Iceland might like him back?

G: well...That would depend...I haven't spoken to both of them at the same time in a long time to see how they act around each other in a long time but I would think so.

S: huh...

G:...But things could of changed.

S: I don't think so I think that they still have feelings for each other.

G:...Hmm. Wanna try to get them together then?

S: sure

G: But how?

S: take their credit cards?

G: No more taking credit cards!

S: Money?

G: No

S: geez I'm out of blackmail ideas...THAT'S IT!

G: How about we throw another family dinner to get them together? And Blackmail? Really?

S: not really, more like ninja sneaking and leading them to a romantic candlelit dinner in the woods...I'll be the server myself

G: Great idea we'll do that...I have some embarrassing pictures of them we could use for blackmail! Or I can ask them if you don't want to do it the fun way...

S: I know what I'm gonna do...I'm gonna need those pictures, their credit cards, an my ninja suit.

G:...What will I do? And What will you do with their credit cards?

S: you make sure they follow me and I'm using that to lure them

G: How?

S: join their party. it's like Pokemon you guys are Red and I'm Giovanni except I'm not evil

G: Fine. Operation GINT (Operation : Get Iceland & Norway Together) will start NOW!

S: yeah! *awesome pose*

* * *

P

* * *

*Night time*

S: *dressed in her ninja suit* okay make sure they don't see me, although it won't be hard since its dark. don't worry I'll give them back as soon as we're done...besides dinner's on me tonight.

G: (￣^￣)ゞ Yes Ma'am!

S: remember you know nothing about this so try to act surprised *puts a note on the table with a picture of Norway and Iceland* they should be here any moment...

G: (￣^￣)ゞ Right!

G: (￣^￣)ゞ Right!

*knock knock*

G: Oh they're here! Go!

S: see you soon *disappears*

D: HEY!

G: Hey! Come in! Thanks for coming!

S: *spying in the crack in the attic*

N:...Why did you ask us to come so suddenly?

G: Uh...Can't a little sister ask her family to come eat at her house?

I:...Nothing it seems a little suspicious...

G: What are you talking about? There's nothing suspicious here!

D: yeah guys. this is Greenland, not Singapore

S: *in the attic air strangling Denmark*

G: How about we go to the dining room and chat a little?

D: check your pockets.

I:...Why?

D: ...just do it. Knowing her, she probably took your wallet too.

N:...Just do it Iśland.

I: *blushes* Fine

D: ill check mine too. WHAT!? SHE TOOK $20!

S: *giggles softly while waving the money*

(Greenland's thoughts:

What? How she take $20 from Den? She's not even here right now!

D*mn. She's gotta teach me that...)

G: Den how is that even possible? She's not even here right now!

D: did she take anything?

N: She took my credit card again...

I: My credit cards missing...

S: heh... *puts them in her pockets*

D: found a note

Singapore's note:I see you guys have are missing stuff...well, i guess you're gonna go after me now. Ha...go check downtown and see if you can find me

G: I guess we should hunt her down then...

D: i think she's stalking us

*a note sticks to his forehead* It says: I'm not stalking you, I'm merely observing you from far away. and don't you dare say that I'm totally stalking you after reading

G: It's NOT stalking den, it's merely observing from far away

D: she stole my line...

G:...Lets go...

D: TO THE TOWN

* * *

P

* * *

D: well we checked everywhere...where is she?

G: Another note in ...3...2...

*a shadow casts on a wall and a note sticks on a wall. you can hear a girl giggling*

G:...1...

D: I"ll read the note

I: How did you...?

G: Well when you've known her for that long...

D: that was creepy...

D; it says: You guys move slow...especially you Denmark...(D: HEY!) oh shush it Denmark, we know its true (D: how did she know?) anyway back to the note: so, i hope you guys are good at hiking ^_^ -S

G: Really? Singapore, really?

D: I cant believe you guys are making me do this

I:..What's she talking about?

N:...A mountain dear brother

D: THE MOUNTAIN...

I: Don't call me that!

N: *smirks*...

* * *

P

* * *

G: Why Singapore? Why did you do this to me?

D: *looks at Norway* lets be thankful we were vikings

G: Hey I was a Viking too!

D: *WHEEZE*

G: What happened to your training?

D: IM TIRED

G: That is NOT how you talk to your girlfriend!

D: Sorry...

*a shadow passes as another note sticks to his forehead*

Note: WIMP

D: *looks at note and says sarcastically* thanks master

*another note* Youre Welcome

I: Why do we need to climb this mountain again? I'm tired...

G: cause you guys want your money back

D: right...

G: Eh. Dinners on her tonight.

D: Dinner?

G: Yeah, after we find her!

D: good im hungry

G: Well, we didn't even find her so we really need to get moving!

P

G: Crap another note?

D: Ill read it: Note: *sigh* I knew you were gonna climb this mountain...well too bad! You climbed the wrong one haha! (G: WELL THEN! D: *looks at her weirdly* G: sorry im cranky cause I'm hungry. You haven't seen me hungry yet) heh...im at the one to the East. I'll be meditating, my friends -S

D: i am going to kill her

*low and behold another note sticks to Denmark*

Note: you dont have the balls

G: Wow...I really she stalking us now...

D: I told you

G: Well excuse me, Princess!

I: *snickering*

N: *smirking*

D: im not a princess! IM THE KING OF SCANDINAVIA!

G: Mmm hmm. I'm pretty sure your the PRINCESS of Scandinavia

*note sticks to Greenland this time*

Note: haha! Good one Green! and Iceland how are you? ^_^ Feel free to say it to the world

G: Sorry Den. I told you, you've haven't seen me when I'm cranky

I: Oh. Im fine...

*note sticks to Iceland*

Note: thats good. Norway hasn't been bugging you, right?

I: No...

*Note sticks to Norway* Note: I'm watching you CLOSELY

*there is a presence behind Norway*

N: *turns around*Oh. It's nothing

*another note sticks to Denmark*

D: *reading* Are you guys gonna go to the mountain or not? I'm about to leave...

D: HOLY SH*T SHES ABOUT TO LEAVE LETS GO!

* * *

P

* * *

G: UGH! Not again...

*another note*

Note: okay im pretty sure you're not gonna catch me at this rate, because you missed me...AGAIN (D: NOOOOOOO!) so lets just cut to it because you guys are slow...just meet me in the woods

G: YES! FINALLY!

S: *hanging upside down in a tree invisible and whispers in Denmark's ear* im watching you...

*low and behold yet another note*

Note: wow, you're easy to scare arnt you?

G: *Drops Denmark on the floor* Who's the princess now? You are.

D: lets go im starving

* * *

P

* * *

D: well, i dont see her...

S: *swinging on a random tree* did you like my notes?

G: NO!

S: *flicks a note at Greenland* well, someone isnt getting icecream tonight...

G: D: (sad face) Whatever. IM CRANKY. Give me food and I'll be back to normal!

S: anyway...my surprise, follow me, and you can take the monkey route with me if you want

D: monkey route?

S: swinging on the trees, you Baka

D: SWEET IM GONNA TRY IT *tries to get on a brach but falls* you know what...I'm gonna walk...

G: I'll follow you. *swings on the trees with Singapore*

S: and i thought you were cranky

G: I was. I hit something and now I'm better.

S: *huffs* whatever...

* * *

P

* * *

*Denmark and Norway are sitting on one side of the table and Greenland and Iceland on the other*

S: Welcome to The little table in the middle of the woods. I'll be your server tonight, may i start you off with drinks?

N:...That's a very...literal name...

S: shut up, Norway

D: ooh! do you have any-

S: no

D: aww...

G:...I'll take a sweet wine...

N:...Water...

D: ...water

I: Water

S:I'll be right back.

here you go *almost immediately *

S: no im just faster than you

D: are you calling me slow?

S: no im calling you an amoeba

G: *sweatdrop*...

D: can we eat?

S: fine...give me a second...here you go *feast lays out*

N & I: *silently goes to get food to eat*

G: *Does what her brothers does*

D: i almost forgot, WHERE ARE OUR CREDIT CARDS?

S: i didnt take yours

D: You took my $20

S: right...about that... I MIGHT have fed it to the cat

D: WHAT!?

S: relax, its right here *waves the money in Denmark's face*

N: *glares*Give my and Iśland's credit cards back. Now.

S: are you sure Greenland doesn't have your cards?

N:...Little Sister...Did you take them?

I:...Greenland...

S: *grins*

G: *looks up from her phone* What?! Of course I didn't! Well...At least I don't REMEMBER doing that...I don't know...the last 35 minutes were all a blur to me...

S: still think it was me who did it?

G:...Touch me and brothers...I love you but I'll have to severely hurt you...

S: search her

G: I'll check...* looks in her purse* *Holds Norway's and Iceland's credit card up* How the f*ck did this get in here...Dammit Singapore...How the f*ck do you keep doing this?

S: okay i did take the cards

G: *gives them to her brothers* Here...For the record I wasn't the one who snitched it

D: why did you take my money?

N & I: *Glares (THE DOUBLE BROTHER GLARE)* And our credit cards?

S: i needed to find some way to lure you guys here, and what better than to do what im good at? and Den i took yours because i dont like you

D: ...

* * *

*mental telepathy between Singapore and Greenland*

G: What now? This is going no where!

S: IDK, leave them on the date?

G: Kay! Wait...How the f*ck are we doing this?

S: it amazes me that you and Denmark ask the same questions

G:...Wow. Maybe we are more alike then I thought...

S: im not sure if thats good...

G:...WELL THEN...

S: i always thought opposite attract was better

G: Not always true. Beside if two people were COMPLETE OPPOSITES and had no common ground than the two would HATE each other!

S: you know what i mean...

G: Like you and Denmark! You guys hate each other right?

S: no

G: Really? I thought you two hated each other...since you always argue

S: we do, gosh you gotta catch up

G: Then why did ya say no?

S: NO WE WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER

G: I MEANT THAT YOU TWO HATE EACH OTHER! Not if you two would be together! HES MINE!

S: *mental facepalm* i just screwed up our whole conversation

G: Yes. Yes you did

S: SHUT UP I DIDNT ASK YOU

G: WELL EXCUSE PRINCESS!

S: if anything YOU'RE the princess here

G: Am not!

S: yes you are

G: Am not!

S: am too

G: Am not!

S: am too

* * *

*while Singapore and Greenland have their mental argument*

*Norway, Iceland and Denmark are staring at Singapore and Greenland Weirdly*

*Back to the mental argument*

* * *

S: Am too

G: Am not!

* * *

*Back to The others*

N:...Why are they making weird hand signals and faces?

D: ...I think I know why they look weird

I: Why?

D: I think they are having a mental conversation

N: Oh

D: yup

I: How are you supposed to have a mental conversation?

D: i dunno, Singapore can interogate your thoughts

N:...That is the longest word you have ever said. In a sentence. That makes sense.

D: NORGE! THATS NOT NICE!

N: *smirks*

D: ydgfaydgf

I: that didn't make any sense

D: bidibidibididididiidididiidi dididididiidididi

N: Greenland? Your boyfriend's having seizure. (NO OFFENSE)

G: Huh? Denmark are you okay?

S: sweet i can take advantage of this

D: BIDIDIDIDIDIIDIDIDIDIIDIDIDI DIDIDIDIDIDIDI

(Sorry this OCC for Denmark but M wanted to put it in)

G: *slaps Denmark* ARE YOU OKAY?

S: *videotaping Denmark spazzing out*

N & I:...This is the best day ever

D: *passed out*

* * *

P

* * *

* In the house*

*Greenland and Singapore sneak behind Norway and Iceland*

S: *mouthes* one, two, three PUSH!

*both push the two together and they end up kissing*

S: *with guitar* A MISSION WELL DONE!

G: YES FINALLY! LETS GO CELEBRATE!

S: hey you guys know what would make this day better?

S: no

G: Dammit

S: *puts in a video tape*

T.V.: (Denmark) BIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIIDIDIDID IDIIDIDIDIDIIDIDIDIDI!

S: *ROFLing*

N: *smirk*

(NORWAY. DOESN'T. LAUGH. OR. SMILE. HE. SMIRKS)

D in T.V.: BIDIDIDIDIDIDIIDIIDIDIDIDIDI DIDIDIDIDIDIDI

G: *trying not to laugh but failing miserably*

I: *Snickering*

S: *mimicking* BIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI DIDI

S: *still mimicking* BIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDDIDDI IDDIDDIDIDDIDIDIDIDIDIDIIDID IDIDIDIDIDIIDIDIDIDIDI

G & I: *ROFLing*

S: *continues* uewfauehfasdhufgdfadfgfysg BIDIDIDIDIDIDI wejfaeorfuaorfaefh BIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI

G:O-OH MY GOD S-STOP! *laughing REALLY hard*

S: NO WAY IM NOT STOPPING NOW *CONTINUES* BIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI HGEAFF

*SO ALL OF THEM ( except Norway because NORWAY DOES NOT LAUGH. And Denmark because he was passed out) ENDED UP LAUGHING REALLY HARD*

* * *

Did that entertain you? Please review BYE! :3 ^_^


	11. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: T- SINGAPORE AND ENGLAND CHAPTER! #2 OF 3 OF THE REQUESTS DONE! Thanks for giving us a setting, Vanda-Miss-Joaquim! If you didn't, we would probably still be sitting here brain storming!

And I'm really sorry if England seems too OCC. I'm not good at him.

M: Now, i wanna go to Olive Garden...

Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN HETALIA! OR OLIVE GARDEN! OR ANYTHING WE MENTIONED IN THIS!

* * *

*Greenland is at Denmark's house*

G: DEN! COME MERE FOR A SEC!

D: YES *SALUTES*

G: *pats the spot next to her on the couch* Sit I need to tell you something really important...

D: I DID NOT TAKE YOUR CREDIT CARD IT WAS SINGAPORE WHO DID IT

G: No not that. I have my credit card. I was talking about something else

D: oh okay *sits*

G: Remember that truth or dare party we went to?

D: dont remind me of that

G: *trying to be calm* I don't like the things that happened their as much as you do. But I wanted your help for something

D: okay

G: *cant hold it in and squeals* OMG IT'S SO CUTE! I need your help setting up Singapore and England on a blind date!

D: whats the catch

G:...*raises eyebrows* What makes you think there is a catch? I'm not Singapore!

D: just tryin to be careful

G: *gasps* DENMARK! How could you say that to YOUR own GIRLFRIEND?

D: sorry...

G: *still mad* Whatever...

D: ill still help

G: *sighs* I need you to convince Singapore to go on the blind date while I convince England

D: sure how hard can that be?

( Greenland's thoughts: YES! I GOT THE EASY JOB!

Sorry Den!)

(Denmark's thoughts: Seriously, how hard can that be? She can't be THAT stubborn...)

* * *

P

* * *

*after Den asks...*

S: No

D: WH-

S: NO. now go away

D: NOOOOOOOO! Why?

S: why do you think I want you to go away? You're annoying. *turns music up louder*

D: Please? Greenland asked me to ask you!

S: oh! well if you put it that way...

D: *crossing his fingers* Please Please Please

S: No.

D: NOT EVEN FOR GREENLAND? What kind of a cousin are you!

S: i just dont wanna go on a date kay?

D: *whines* BUT IT'S ONLY ONE NIGHT!

S: i still dont want to

D: Wait a sec...*calls Greenland* Hi Green! Yes. No...Okay I'll try that! Thanks Green! Bye! *hangs up* PLEASE!

S: NO

D: FINE THEN. I'LL HAVE TO USE MY TRUMP CARD!

S: you say the most oddest lines...but good luck trying to convince me

D:...I got nothing...

You will not be paired up with anyone perverted! Like France! Come on! Why not?

S: i dont like dating

D: Why?

S: when have you become interested in my life anyway? please shut up

*4 hours later with a soccer ball, a pencil, and a couch*

D: why?

S: IF YOU JUST F*CKIN SHUT UP ILL GO ON THE F*CKIN DATE GOSH DONUT YOU ARE ANNOYING AS H*LL! GOSH YOU COME WITH AN EXTRA LARGE PACK OF ANNOYING

D: yay! :D (smiley)

* * *

*With England and Greenland*

E: 'Ello , what may I do for you today?

G: Im flattered but please don't call me miss, I'm not that old...

E: Whatever suits your liking

G: Thank you! Anyway I was in the neighborhood and thought I drop in for a visit! And I also wanted to ask you a favor if you don't mind!

E: I do not mind! as long as it doesnt have to do with that bloody frog...

G: Of course not! I know that you aren't exactly...comfortable with France. I would never want to upset you by asking you to do something with him if you aren't comfortable with it! Anyway I was wondering if you would participate in a blind date! It would be very fun!

E: when is it?

G: It is at 8:00 p.m. Tomorrow night! And it's at Olive Garden!

E: alright ill be there, do i need to wear anything in particular?

G: No. But I think you should wear something causal instead of classy because I think it would please your date.

E: alright then

G: Now that, the deed is done, how about we have some tea and chat a little bit?

E: yes that would be lovely

* * *

T I M P

* * *

G: Den! Did you get Singapore to agree?

D: yup! took me 4 hours but i did it!

G: Awesome! I can't believe you got her to agree! Shes as stubborn as a rock!

D: I CANT BELIEVE I DID IT TOO! I ALSO MANAGED TO DODGE A BUNCH OF STUFF SHE THREW AT ME LIKE A SOCCER BALL, PENCIL, AND COUCH

G: WHAT?! Are you okay?!

D: yeah...she lift up a LOT of stuff

G: ( -_- ) Yeah...I really hope you don't have any scars...

D: Im fine

G: *unsure* Okay...If you say so...

D: okay! how are we gonna do this?

G: I don't know. I guess we'll have to wing it.

* * *

P

* * *

England's POV

E: alright...casual clothing...lets see what i have...

*couple minutes later*

(BTW he's talking to Flying Mint Bunny)

(A/N: T & M- FLYING MINT BUNNY ROCKS!)

E: aww nuggets! All i got are suits! Find anything Flying Mint Bunny?

FMB: Nope! Sorry England! Nothing casual in here...Wait I think I found some clothes that America left here!

E: oh bloody h*ll

FMB: Sorry England! I think that all your have!

E: i suppose, if its casual, it will have to do

* * *

P

* * *

*With Singapore and Greenland*

G: Oh I'm totally going to help you with your date!

*Singapore's mind*

S: why did i do this?

( Voice in the back of Singapore's Mind that sound strangely like Greenland: Because Greenland's boyfriend AKA The IDIOT, was being annoying and wouldn't shut up)

S: *talking to voice inside her head* way to go, singapore, you HAD to go pair her up with the most annoying person there is...

(Voice: Tell me about it)

S: wait, isnt he YOUR boyfriend

(Voice: NO. Im technically YOU. I'm your sub-conscience telling your conscience something. And I'm in the form of Greenland cause you admire/respect her and vice versa.)

S: ...well this is awkward...

(Voice: Well it be more awkward if I show up like you, wouldn't it?)

S: REALITY

* * *

Y

* * *

G: Uh...Singapore you've been staring into space for like ten minutes. Are you okay?

S: ...yeah i guess

G:...You sure?

S: geez quit asking, im FINE

G: Alright...If ya say so

S: i dont even know what to wear...

G : Eh...Just wear something casual

S: whats your definition of "casual"

G: Umm...You could wear some jeans, your combat boots and a fancy shirt or something like that

S: FANCY shirt?

G: Like...well... *Goes search in Singapore's closet and finds a shirt* This one! It's not too fancy or casual!

S: fine, it's my favorite shirt anyway

G: Awesome... Just remember your manners at the table

S: i have TABLE manners. IM NOT DENMARK

G: Try not to swear TOO much and be !

S: just sayin

G: Just avoid saying things like that. Try not to be TOO blunt

S: Fine

G: and Den does have table manners! I've been on a date with him in a FORMAL restaurant before! And he wasn't a pig! No one stared at us!

S: maybe TRYING not to stare

G: Seriously though, try not to say things like that

S: this is gonna be a LONG night...

G: *sighs*

* * *

P

* * *

*at Olive Garden*

*England arrives and sees Greenland and goes over to her*

E: 'Ello Greenland

G: Hello England! Your reservation is over there! *points to a VIP corner* I will be your server tonight so call me when you need me! Your date will be here shortly.

E: do you think i look okay?

G: Of course!

E: good, i wanted to make a good impression

G: *smiles*

E: im quite nervous *breathes out sharply*

* * *

*Denmark and Greenland's mental conversation*

G: Hi sweetie! Where's Singapore?

D: she doesnt want to come in...GET IN THE RESTAURANT SINGAPORE

G: She agree to go here out of own free will! She has to go in! Tell her I said to GET IN THE D*MN RESTAURANT BEFORE I GET THERE!

D: dont be so harsh. shes probably nervous

G: Fine. Tell her I said to stay calm and carry on!

D: got her

G: YES! Awesome, Denny!

D: i know im awesome

G: Yeah, yeah. Of course you are! *mentally kisses him on the cheek (T: how is that possible? M: dont ask, this is your OC, T)*

*end of mental telepathy*

* * *

S: *blank expression but mentally cursing*

*Singapore and Greenland's Mental conversation*

S: OH. H*LL. NO.

G: Oh H*LL yes

S: REALLY!?

G: Calm down Singapore.

S: WHY?

G: Because you will be Mad then nervous and anxious at the same time and shake. Like calm down.

S: Shut up. i dont shake

S: and im not mad

G: Why were you cursing then?

S: because he touched me

G: Whatever. Just go on d*mn date

S: okay, gosh

*end mental conversation*

* * *

Y

* * *

D: *drags Singapore in while she is glaring at him*

S: i never told you to touch me

D: be glad its not Greenland, besides im doing you a favor *puts her in a chair*

S: okay lets see who i got...

E: *sits there and reading a book*

S: *sees England and freezes up*

G: *eyes widen* (Thinks: Singapore! She froze! I got to do something to help her!) *Makes Singapore stand up and Drags her out of the room without England noticing*

S: *still frozen*

G: Singapore! Are you okay? You froze up! Luckily I sneaked you out before England noticed!

S: why did i do this?

G: You did it out of your own free will! ...I have a feeling Denmark annoyed you into this...

S: he I WOULDNT HAVE DONE THIS IF I KNEW IT WAS GONNA BE ENGLAND! you did this...

G: *raises her eyebrows*...Why wouldn't you do it if you knew it was England?

S: gosh...

S: im nervous okay?

G: Calm down. Remember I was wreck when I had to tell my crush something! Just calm down, act like yourself and remember HE LIKES YOU.

S: he does?

G:...How come you can meddle in other people's love life but not notice your own?

S: like i have one... *sarcasm*

G: Well now you do! And GO OUT THERE AND GET YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND!

S: *groans*

G: Why are you groaning?

S: what if i dont want one? what if im not worthy of one? i mean its ENGLAND

G: Trust me on this...You deserve a boyfriend more than anyone I know! Your awesome, great, trustworthy, honest and tough. How could a boy NOT want you yet? And trust me...with England it's the other way around!

S: gee, im more nervous than i thought i would be

G: It's okay. I think maybe you ARE in love with him...When have you ever been NERVOUS in front of a boy? Never. Maybe you just haven't noticed it yet! Maybe he stole your heart without you noticing... That sneaky pirate...

S: he's not THAT sneaky...if he WAS sneaky, he could at least sneak some flavor into his food

G:...Your missing the whole point.

S: argh...i did it AGAIN

G: Thats the Singapore I know and love! Now, can you go on that date and get yourself a boyfriend?

S: ...fine, i wont guarantee the "boyfriend" part

G: But I do! Now get in there! *pushes her inside the restaurant*

S: gee, dont push me...

* * *

T I M P

* * *

E: *Looks up from his book and sees Singapore so puts it away for now* *blushes lightly* 'Ello Miss Singapore! *Grabs her hand and pecks it*

S: *avoids his eyes* im flattered, but the way you're treating me makes me a bit uncomfortable...

E: Oh Im sorry, Singapore. Here...*Hold the out a chair for her* Would you like to sit down?

S: thanks *still not looking at him*

E: *pushes her chair in for her* *goes to sit down*

*cue awkward silence*

G: *interrupts* Hey guys! How you are you two? What do you guys want to drink?

S: ...coke

E:...There's no tea in this bloody restaurant in America so I'll drink what she's drinking...

G: I'll be out in a moment...

E: *trying to break the ice* ...Excuse me, Singapore, I have a question for you, How did you agree to whole 'blind date' anyways? I mean, you don't seem to be the type to do this...

S: ...Denmark

E:...Oh.

S: *still not looking* what about you?

E: Oh Greenland simply asked me to do this. As a favor for her, of course. I could never refuse her. She's so sweet and very refined, in the little sister kind of way.

S: i guess you got it easy

E:...What do you mean by that, Singapore?

S: Denmark stood in front of me for hours until i told him to be quiet

E: oh. Thats no way to treat a lady! That bloody git!

S: its really no problem, he just annoys me a bit

E: Ah. Well everyone has someone that annoys them

S: would yours be America

E: Yes. And that bloody frog too. I absolutely can't stand that frog!

S: i can imagine

* * *

*With Denmark and Greenland in the kitchen before Greenland gave England and Singapore their drinks*

D: how did it go?

G: Good. She's was just nervous...Ah, I love love!

D: ?

G: *sighs dreamily* Ah, don't you love love Denmark?

G: *sighs and shakes her head* Boys...Whatever, I'll get their drinks ready. Do you think I should spike their drinks?

D: with what?

G: Well your the 'awesome one' here. Your tell me! I don't know alcohol as well you!

D: how strong?

G: Strong enough that Singapore will get a little tipsy!

D: thats gonna be hard... since this place has wine...

G: *innocent* Oh...Well you'll come up with something, right?

D: maybe

G:...*a little mad*

D: what? this place only has wine!

G: *looks away* *still a bit mad* ...Its nothing...

D: i dunno what to spike it with

G: *still mad*...Here I'll do it... *takes random beers and wine and mix some together and spikes Singapore's drink with it*...That wasn't very hard...I hope it works...

D: thats gonna be a VERY slim chance

G: *Mad*...Thanks a lot for helping me feel better about doing this Danmark...

D: sorry

G:...*takes the drinks and leaves the room* * puts a fake smile on her face*

* * *

T

* * *

S:...

G: What do you want for dinner?

S: spaghetti

E:..I'll have what Singapore is having...

G: I'll back soon with your orders!

* * *

*With Denmark and Greenland*

* * *

D: how did it go out there?

G: *tries to ignore Denmark but fails* ...Fine. She doesn't know how to talk to him though

(can anyone guess why Greenland is mad at Denmark? Although its obvious)

D: is that a good thing?

G:...No

D: it was just like me with you

G:...Yeah. Although we just kinda flirted with each other till Singapore couldn't stand it anymore...

D: yup...was I THAT oblivious?

G:...I didn't notice but everyone else did. Remember that one time that you kinda abandoned your beer for me before we dated? Yeah that have it away...

D: right

G:...Yeah. Can you take me out for dinner later? I'm hungry.

D: yeah, what do you wanna eat?

G:...Im in the mood for Chinese.

D: great! *snaps fingers* I know just the place!

G: Awesome! Let me get this order out, get my paycheck, then we can leave!

D: okay!

G: Yeah...Im not leaving here without money if I'm a waitress.

* * *

*with England and Singapore*

G: *gives Singapore and England their orders* Here are your orders!

(mental message to Singapore: Say something to England already!)

G: *Secretly leaves to meet Denmark outside*

S: i dont know what to say!

E:...Pardon?

S: ...did i say that out loud? /

E: Yes... and I'm sorry, I'm I boring you?

S: no...

E: Ah good. I thought I was because your usually a lively young woman and you weren't saying much this evening...

S: sorry im not much company

E: Oh it's not that you aren't much company... I just don't know what to say to a lovely young woman like you

S: ...you think im lovely?

E: Of course.

S: thanks

E: oh you're certainly welcome, Singapore

S: what book are you reading?

E: a delightful book called 'And then there was none' by Agatha Christie (M: YESH! I THOUGHT OF THAT! see i thought of that book when i was listening to U.N. Owen was her? IF YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT U.N. OWEN WAS HER? IS, THEN YOU ARE MISSING OUT ON THE BEST SONG EVER! FLANDRE SCARLET FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHA! T: calm down...)

S: I read that

E: Really? And did you like it?

S: Yes

E: The book so far is very interesting

S: its a nice mystery

E: Yes it is. I quite like mystery books also.

S: yeah

*And so the two talk about books and other things for hours without them knowing*

* * *

*With Denmark and Greenland*

D: this is going good

G: *holding on to Denmark's hand* *sighs* I know right? I'm happy for them...We can finally double date now!

D: right

G: What do you wanna do now since, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED?

D: ICE CREAM

G: YESH! Lets go!

*And the two go and get Ice cream*

* * *

*With Singapore and England*

S: what else have you read?

E: Oh I can't name them all, there are so much! *looks at his watch* Oh dear, it's been hours since we first got together.

S: yeah i guess*sips drink*

E: Do you want me to escort you back to your house, Singapore?

S: yes, thank you

*England drives Singapore home*

E: Singapore, excuse me I have to ask you something...

S: Yes?

E: Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?

S: ...

E:...Singapore?

S:...

E: Oh...I see then. I guess I'll see you at the next world conference then...

*starts to walk away*

S: NO WAIT! *grabs his hand and quickly kisses him*

E: *Surprised but Kisses back*

S: *pulls back* i never said no

E: I'll take that as a yes, then?

S: *nods*

E: good. Perhaps, when you want to meet again, give me a call? Then we'll work something out. A young lady like you shouldn't be out so late.

S: ...okay

E: goodbye, luv! *pecks her on her cheek and gives her a piece of paper with his phone number on it* *Leaves*

* * *

P

* * *

G: So, How the date go?

S: good

G: Awesome, so did ya get yourself a boyfriend?

S: Eh

G: I'll take that as a yes! DEN, GUESS WHAT?

D: BEER!

G: *slaps Denmark* NO! SINGAPORE HAS A BOYFRIEND!

D: what did you slap me for?

G: You loving beer more than me and I kinda said I would

S: idiot

D: Hey...

G:...You never denied loving beer more than me! WTF DEN?

D: but i do love you more than beer

G: *blushes* Fine...I'll take that as an apology. Anyway SINGAPORE'S

GOT A BOYFRIEND!

S: shut up, will you? *gets a coke*

G: Oh I'll never shut up and you know that!

S: im being serious besides i dont think you should be talking, since you were the one who spiked my drink... *raises eyebrows*

G:...Yeah. Well, you weren't talking to him. I had to do something

S: so?

G:...And who was the one who sang a song, and announced my love for a certain person to the world?

S: that was for a good cause, plus he's kinda dunb so it was necessary

G: So was spiking your drink!

S: i didnt use any alcohol

G: Whatever.

* * *

WE FINALLY DID IT! sorry for the long wait, so next is the AWESOME BATTLE! bye! ^_^ :3


	12. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The trials and tribulations of a lonely Dane!

A/N: T- This isn't a request but we kinda wanted to do this. So here it is! And we'll get the awesome battle out later. And the rest of the requests too.

And sorry we kinda gave you false hope about the Awesome battle...It's coming soon though!

And we are really sorry if any characters seem too OCC. Denmark's supposed to be OCC cause...of reasons to be learned later.

Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN HETALIA

* * *

G: Hey Singapore?

S: alive and well

G: I have to go on a one week trip back to Greenland for some nation stuff

S: what does this have to do with me?

G:...Uh you're my cousin and you need to know this stuff...? And I need you to make sure Den doesn't die while I'm gone

S: ...you are the worst cousin ever. I HAVE TO BABYSIT HIM!?

G: I'd take him with me but...I can't, it's nation stuff

S: no more babysitting, remember what happened with America?

* * *

K

A: DUDE! Stop beating me at these games!

S: i'm related to South Korea, so this is in my blood. You stop losing

R

* * *

S: actually it wasnt THAT bad, i just had to put up with his whining because I kept beating him

G: Just make sure he doesn't die

S: okay i gotta go out and buy 30 packs of beer...

* * *

*At Denmark's house*

G: Den?

D: yes?

G: Im going to have to leave to go to Greenland for a week for nation stuff, okay?

D: okay...WHAT!?

G: I'm sorry, I have to go away for a week

D: b-b-b-but...

G: Aww...Sweetie...It's only a week, you can handle it right?

D: uhh...sure

G: Oh...and I'm leaving tomorrow

D: okay...

G: you'll be there to see me off, right?

D: Yeah

* * *

*At the airport*

G: Bye Den! Bye Singapore! I'll see you in a week!

S: okay you all set?

D: yeah...

S: take a tissue

S: *to Greenland* don't forget anything

D: bye

G: Bye! *goes to board the plane*

P

*At Denmark's house*

D: *Goes in the emo corner*

S: ...*sweatdrops* how am i supposed to do this?

D: ...

S: hang tight for a minute *sets a beer bottle down for him then leaves to Norway's house*

P

N: Yes?

S: i need you to help me "babysit" Matt

N:...Why? Isn't Greenland suppose to do that?

S: shes gone to Greenland for buissness. Now i dont know how to deal with him

N: *sighs* Let's go to his house then...

S: sounds good

* * *

P

* * *

D: *still in the emo corner, sulking*

S: woah...he hasnt touched the beer

N: *walks up to Denmark* *yanks him up so he is standing and shoves the beer in his hands*

D: *puts the beer down and goes back to the emo corner*

S: WHAT?

N: *gets his cell phone and calls Greenland* Greenland? Yeah it's me. Denmark's in the emo corner...Okay*hangs up*

S: DENMARK WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NOTHING IS WORKING DAMMIT *b*tchslaps him*

D: *whines* *goes to the couch this time and curls up into a ball*

S: *sighs and hands him a picture of Greenalnd* there, all better?

N:...Greenland said to try to get him to forget that she's gone...

S: thats never gonna work and she knows it

N: Wait...*calls Greenland* Greenland? It didn't work...…Okay. *Hangs up* She said to get Sweden for help.

S: okay let's get Su-San

* * *

P

* * *

N:...Sweden? We need your help for something...

Su-San: w'th wh't? (With what?)

N:...Denmark...

Su-San: 'h (oh)

N:...He's being depressed because Greenland left on a trip back to Greenland...

Su-San: 'k'y ' s'' (okay I see)

N:...*nods*

* * *

P

* * *

*Dinnertime*

D: *Sulking on the couch* ...Where were you guys?

S: looking for therapy

D: *whines*

N:...Get up from the couch and eat...

Su-San: *puts Denmark in a chair*

D: *Whines* Su-San! I don't wanna eat!

S: Den, if you eat, I'll give you a a life sized cut out of Greenland and ill let you call her

D: Noooooo!

S: okay, video chat?

N:...Denmark, eat NOW...

D: *whimpers*...Fine...Norge Is scary...

Su-San:g''d d'nm'rk (good Denmark)

D: *slowly eats*

S: I wonder what will happen AFTER he eats

* * *

P

* * *

D: *went back to sulking*

S: really? *calls Greenland*

* * *

(Greenland on the phone:

Hello?)

S: I hate you

(G: I love you too)

S: no I'm serious I have no idea what to do with Denmark he didn't even do anything when I gave him beer AND a life sized statue of you

(G: Thats...creepy. *sighs* what is he doing now?)

S: sulking. what did you expect him to do? Throw a party?

(G: Hmm...Have you tried getting Prussia or Netherlands a call to see if they could help? I have no idea...He's never been like this before)

S: this is really hard. I am about to pack him in a box and ship him to Greenland. I mean I have the box and tape and stamps all ready to use

(G: I wish I didn't have to leave him...WHAT DONT DO THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW COLD IT IS HERE?! DONT SHIP HIM HERE!)

S: I don't care. He'd be happier there than here...I'll try to call Prussia and Netherlands...what does Netherlands do in this?

(G: I don't know, but he's pretty close to Netherlands. Try giving him ice cream or Chocolate. He loves sweet things)

S: really? Do you think that will work?

(G: Maybe. I have some Chocolate I made in the fridge at home. Give him that.)

S: okay maybe...do you still want to talk to him?

(G: Yeah)

S: alright I'll give him the phone

(G: Alright)

* * *

S: DENMARK!

D: *sulking* what...

S: your girlfriend wants to talk to you

D: *perks up* Really?

S: here *hands him her phone*

* * *

D: GREEN!

(G: DEN! How are you?)

D: i miss you

(G: Aww! I miss you too!)

D: I REALLY miss you, can't you come back earlier

(G: I really wish I could. If I had a choice I wouldn't have left at all...But you know how being a nation comes first...I'll try to get done earlier for you!)

(G: *someone outside the phone* GREENLAND! THE BOSS NEEDS YOU! *to someone outside the phone* Yeah okay. *to Denmark* Im sorry but I have to go now! Sorry! Bye Den! Love you!)

D: love you too

(G: Bye!)

* * *

D: *After the phone hangs up, Den goes back to sulking*

S: aww man...

N:...That really didn't work...?

D:...Can I have chocolate?

S: yeah sure *tosses him chocolate that Greenland left*

S: *calls Prussia* Hello?...yeah its me...*sighs* yes I'm calling you...dont think this make you awesome just because i called you!...youre missing the point...cut the crap Gil...yeah its Den...oh just come over...okay bye

D: *Eats the chocolate but leaves half of it cause he wants to save it for later*

S: *stomache growls* Da*n im hungry...

N:...I can call Iśland to get us something to eat...

S: its fine, if you want to you can *call Netherlands*

* * *

Neth: Hello?

S: Yeah, so youre friends with Denmark right?

Neth: Who is this?

S: thats not important rigjht now, answer the question

Neth: Denmark? Is something the matter?

S: yeah, hes depressed because his girlfriends gone for the week

Neth: How do you know Denmark?

S: his girlfriends my cousin

Neth: Oh yeah! You're the one Denmark was b*tching about.

S: sure took you long enough, Sherlock...and thats probably one o the niceset things he's said about me...

Neth: why are you calling me about this?

S: he's your friend. I thought we already discussed this

Neth: And?

S: I'm asking you to help cheer him up

Neth: okay, why didn't you tell me that earlier?

S: there is something wrong: he's not drinking beer and he didnt do anything when i put a life sized statue of Greenland in front of him. maybe I thought you were smarter

Neth: Thats creepy...and I'll be over in 5 mins. And I'll ignore that last comment

S: wise choice

* * *

P

* * *

S: Hey Den! wanna see somethin cool?

D:...No...

S: aww come on...i used my paint, metal, and i nearly severed my hand putting this together for you

D:...Fine...

S: *brings out a robot that looks EXACTLY like Greenland* BEHOLD! THE GREENBOT 01! you like?

D:...Thats...creepy...

S: what? I'm trying to make it look like shes here with you, so she kinda HAS to look like her

D:...Nothing can replace MY Greenland...Nice try though...

S: sits down next to him* well, ive tried everything...

Neth: We're here

S: there *points at Den*

*And so Netherlands and Prussia dragged Denmark on some adventures*

* * *

P

* * *

D: *Goes to the couch and sulks*

S: ...*lightbulb flickers* THATS IT! *goes up to her room and gets an envelope*

D:...?

S: okay Den, get a load of this

S: *takes out two airplane tickets* this is my last idea, and probably my worst. I'm gonna take you to Greenland to go see your girlfriend, you in?

D: YEAH

* * *

P

* * *

*In Greenland*

D: D*MN IT'S COLD

S: i shouldn't of taken her warning for granted *teeth chattering* good thing i brought extra scarves...

D: Wow...I see why she didn't drag me with her...

S: im kinda grateful that i didnt ship you off here

D: What?! You were going to ship me to Greenland?

S: ...yeah

D: Why?

S: well, you were so depressed about Greenland not being there and you werent smiling your stupid dopey smile and it was making me depressed. so i thought if i shipped you off to Greenland you would see her and you would smile again

D:...I knew you were warming up to me! Anyway, WHERE IS SHE?

S: east

* * *

P

* * *

*they come to a very big and expensive looking mansion*

D: This looks like somewhere Greenland WOULD be...

S: uh huh *sneezes*

*knock knock*

G: I'VE GOT IT BOSS! *opens door* He- DENMARK? SINGAPORE?

S: Good you recognize us. unlike Netherlands

G: Well, COME IN! Oh my god you must be freezing!

S: no kidding

G: Why are y-

D: GREEN! You have no idea how much I've missed you!

S: you have no idea

G: Yeah I missed you too Den! I HAVE to get back to my nation work though so hang tight for about 5 mins!

S: have fun

* * *

P

* * *

S: well...lots of snow, not that i have a problem with it

G: Alright, the boss says I can go home tomorrow, and early too because I did all of the work! Well, it's GREENLAND

S: you wouldve thought Iceland would have a lot of snow, BUT NOOOO

G: We switched names to fit out personality

S: is that possible?

G: I dunno. Norway just did some old Norse magic and 'poof' our names were switched

S: wow

G: I know

S: So, i took you to Greenland, how are you feeling?

D: AWESOME! AND HAPPY!

S: good

G: How about we go to Nuuk and go get some hot chocolate?

S: YES! SOMETHING WARM!

G: Eh...Im used to the cold

S: i didnt ask you

G: WELL THEN

S: seriously stop saying that

G: Be nice. Or I will abandon you in the freezing cold of Greenland

S: i know my way around here

G: No you don't. When have you ever been able to stand the cold? Never. Whenever we were little you couldn't stand being outside when you visited me.

S: I said i know my way around, not that i can stand the cold...but i do like snow. There wasn't any where i lived with China

G: and I lived here with Faroe Islands. Where it's cold

S: can we go now?

D: Wait...who's Faroe Islands?

G:...Uh...Someone...

S: You jealous?

D: NO! Greenland, WHO IS THIS FAROE ISLANDS DUDE?

S: hes so jealous

G:...He's my ex boyfriend ...

D: IM GONNA KILL HIM

S: *sighs* i remember all those times i stole his wallet

G:...Relax...He's dead...

S: R.I.P. Faroe Islands...

G:...I don't like to talk about it...

D: ?

S: he never got mad at me when I took his wallet...i gave it back of course

G:...He was a great person...He wasn't exactly my boyfriend...More like friends with benefits...I miss him though...

S: "friends" with "benefits" don't...

G:...I loved him...

But I love Den now and he would of wanted me to move on anyway...

D: ? *processing*

S: yeah but friends with benefits don't...

G: Don't what?

S: you dont remember...

G: DON'T WHAT?!

S: gee its like you two were never together, i swear its like he erased your memory before he died

G:...Can we move on?

D: ill still kill him

S & G: How can you kill him when he's dead?

S: how can you kill him if hes dead? he'll just die twice then

D: i dont know ill still do it

G:...Wow your really jealous aren't you?

S: little D.D. jealous?

D: im not jealous and dont call me D.D.

S: wow...jealous of a dead man...

G: Yes you are.

D: lets just go get the hot chocolate

S: *to Greenland* hes so jealous...

G: *nods*

E N D

* * *

T: yay! people are sending in requests!

M: we'll get them out as soon as we can...first

To Blood on the Sakuras- M: i swear, we have the same brains because I had the exact same idea...minus the part where you said that i hate Faroe Islands. To answer you're question, sure we can make Faroe Islands a constant character. I kinda wanna see how that turns out.* M&T give a virtual hug back*

Vande-Miss-Joaquim- M: aww, stop it...it cant be THE BEST...and we love you for reading and reviewing our story. *virtual hug*

So, I think we might do the Faroe Islands thing next BYE! :3 ^_^


	13. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shows, anniversaries and...

A/N: Yeah...We got writer's block for the Awesome battle. So we wrote this because M had the song Sexy Back stuck in her head.

M: its still stuck...

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OEN ANYTHING BUT S & G AND THE PLOT! AND THR SONG 'SMILE' BELONGS TO AVEIL LAVIGNE! SEXY BACK BELONGS TO JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!

* * *

G: *in a such a sugary sweet voice you can see the sparkles and hearts* Den? Can I ask you to do something for me

D: sure what can i do?

G: *In that same REALLY sweet voice* Sing for me?

D: what do you want me to sing?

G: Sexy back

D: just out of curiousity, why?

G: Because it's a catchy song. And it's sexy. ...And you are too.

D: so are you

G: *blushes really hard and starts stuttering* A-ah, T-thank y-you Den.

D: no problem babe *winks at her*

G: *Blushes and avoids his eyes* Sooo...What do you want for you singing and dancing for me? Like, what do you want me to do for you?

D: stand there and look hot

G: *turns a whole new shade of red* U-uh, O-okay.

D: then again, youre already good at that

G: *Blushes MORE* What do you want me to wear?

D: anything...or nothing

G: *gets a dangerous glint in her eye* How about I wear something...REALLY sexy for you then?

D: I like the way you think

G: *winks* Well...Im YOUR girlfriend, aren't I?

D: yup

* * *

*With England and Singapore*

S: *listening to music on headphones and drawing*

E: *Reading and drinking tea*

S: ...England?

E: Yes, luv?

S: can you do me a favor?

E: What is it?

S: can you sing?

E:...Yes. Why?

S: i want you to sing for me

E:...What song?

S: sexy back.

E:...Why?

S: because...*looks at him* when you look like THAT, youre pretty much bringing sexy back

E...Okay. *goes back to reading*

S: ...youre agreeing?

E...Yes. It just saves time in the long run.

S: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

E: Nothing.

S: i feel so loved

E:... I love you too Darling

S: ...fine, its hard to stay mad at you. and sorry for yelling at you...

* * *

*few days later both boys end up singing AND dancing for them while both girls have major nosebleeds after and secretly recorded ALL of it*

* * *

*With Singapore and Greenland*

G:...So...anything new?

S: I got England to sing

G: Me too, but with Den

S: okay

G:...Im bored

S: Me too... wanna go bother people?

G: Sure!

S: who do you wanna bother

G: I don't know...Denmark?

S: meh...

G: England?

S: I don't care

G:...Both at the same time?

S: that's what I'm talking about

G: Let's go then!

S: Okay

* * *

P

* * *

G: Hey...We're here!

... Hello?

S: Hello

D: yes?

G: Oh hey there

S: Hallo

D: Hi

E: 'Ello ladies. What brings you around?

S: we just wanted to bother people

G:...yeah...So what cha doing?

D: I dunno

S: that's stupid

D: Hey!

E: Reading

S: Im talking to Den

D: I'm serious I don't know what I'm doing

G:...Sooooo...Den...remember when you sang?

D: Yeah

G: *blush* ...I still owe you...

D: good you haven't forgotten ;)

G: *Blushes Harder*

S: let's try to keep it PG *cough* Denmark *cough*

E:...

D: but we're not doing anything

G:...True

S: *that little anger mark thingy sticking out* ...

G:...Singapore? Why are you mad?

S:Im not mad just irritated

G:...okay...

S: ...

G:...Den...What did you do?

D: Nothing

G: Okay...Well when do you want your "present"?

D: as soon as possible

S: *cough* pervert *cough*

G:...Okay...To your house then?

D: okay

S: protection

G: *blushing* SINGAPORE!

S: why's your face red? It's good to have protection I mean I'm too young to be an aunt and I REALLY don't need to babysit another kid

D: Can we go now?

G: Yeah

S: *grabs his collar* oh no, you guys are staying here where I can keep my eye on you. Knowing you, I'm gonna have a niece or a nephew next year

G:..I thought you said we could go

S: I can't believe you thought i was being serious

G: *whispering* Later, Den

S: you mean 5 years

D: aww...no fair

G:...No LATER. I didn't indicate what time. Singapore...You're not my mom. I can do whatever I want!

S: so...you don't wanna keep your virginity?

G: Well of course I do! But I'm just say'in I'm not a kid anymore...

S: fine then, go have your fun, but don't come cryin to me when you get pregnant

G: God! We're not gonna have sex!

S: whatever and don't say God's name in vain

G: Fine...Ugh, lets just go Denmark.

S: protection

D: okay

*Denmark and Greenland leave*

E:...What was that all about?

S: them being idiots

E:...Well I agree with the Denmark being an idiot but why Greenland?

S: I dunno, it kinda irks me the way she's a bit temperamental and I guess I'm just a Bit sensitive to her words

E: Well I'm pretty sure she can make her own decisions plus even if she DID get pregnant it's her fault.

S: maybe I should stop

E: Prehaps just tone it down a little

S: that's a bit hard

E:...Well...just let her make more decisions and only butt in when she REALLY needs help. Like for example if France was groping her.

S: that's too easy maybe I should just stop altogether

E: Okay if you must...

But just for the curiosity of it, would you still be there for her even if she's pregnant?

S: yeah...I guess

E:...Good.

S: why

E:...Nothing

S: okay

* * *

P

* * *

G:...We're back

S: have fun?

G: *blush*

S: I knew it

D: ;) (Pervy wink and smile)

G: *blushes harder* *mutters* We didn't do anything

S: sure you didn't

G: We didn't though!

S: suuurrrrrrreeeee you didn't

D: we didn't

S: and I haven't jumped off a cliff before

G: We didn't! We talked about it and said that we wouldn't do IT till at least next year...I'd go longer but...*Blushes HARDER* you know how Den is... And did...other things but all he did was stare at me and kissed me! He didn't do anything Pervy!

S: whatever *walks away*

D: but we didn't do anything

S: *calls behind her* I don't believe you

G: *turns to Denmark* What was that about?

D: it's Singapore, we may never know

G: *sighs* Yeah...I guess...

D: yup

G: *zones out and starts singing under her breath*...Do you think I have a good voice Denmark?

D: of course I do

G: Really? Honestly?

D: yes

G: Thanks...I feel like...doing something. What do you want to do?

D: I dunno

G: *sees a sign on a window* *freezes up* Wait...What day is today?

D: march 1

G: *nervous* Oh...uh, I just remembered that I have to do something so...BYE! *pecks his cheek and leaves quickly*

(Greenland's thoughts:

AHHHH! HOW COULD I FORGET?! IT'S ARE ANNIVERSARY!

...calm down Greenland!

Alright well, I have to go buy him a gift and buy a new outfit...just in case we are going to eat dinner together)

D: what was that about?

P

G: *Goes to buy Denmark a gift*

(G's thoughts:

Hmm...What to get him?)

(Sub conscience: go get him a case of beer or something or maybe some lingerie he'll totally love that *sarcastic*)

(G: Who the f*ck are you and where are you in my head?)

(SC: I'm your us conscience that is just like Singapore because you love her)

(G:...Okay. But for real. I don't know what to get him. That's not beer because beer isn't special. He drinks it everyday. I need something more sentimental for him!)

(SC: preform him a song)

(G: Okay...But I need some help...I'll ask the real Singapore then!)

(SC: that's the spirirt...now before you do, you might wanna drop by Victoria secret...)

(G: Alright...)

(SC: LETS GO!)

* * *

P

G:...Hey Singapore?

S: *stops playing the cello* what

G: I need help preforming a song...for Denmark

S: why?

G: It's our anniversary.

S: it hasnt been a year

G: It's a month-a-versary.

S: okay... so whats in it for me

G: You'll help you're cousin.

S: whats in it for me

G:...What do you want now?

S: Nothing much...

G: What. Do. You. Want?

S: a knife, gun , fireworks, a chance to help you perform the song, a new cello, and you gotta give me a piggyback ride everywhere for one whole week

G: No, Maybe, No, maybe, No, and No.

S: yes, yes ,yes, yes, and yes, or i wont help you, and a free bottle of coke

G: You can play the one of the instruments in the song and I'll get you a NEW knive and gun but that's it. Oh and the coke.

S: All of it

G: Fine then! I'll just freaking get him something else then! * turns around to leave*

S: i was kidding, gosh why do you have to take everything so freakin seriously?

G: Well, I'm not a mind reader! And I can't do the ninja stuff you can! Now are you helping me or not?

S: that wasnt ninja its how well you know people now if you wanna write a song i suggest you pick an instrument or two *gestures to the wall*

G: Actually I just wanna sing.

S: okay...

* * *

P

S: *gets the sheet music out* you wanna sing right?

G: Yeah cuz unlike you I can't play any instrument...besides the flute but pretty much...I can't play an instrument

S: okay, you want backround instruments

G: yeah

S: what do you want?

G: For you to play the instruments cuz I can't play for my life...

S: okay, what instruments do you want?

G:...probably electric guitar.

S: okay

* * *

P

G: Hey Den?

D: Yeah?

G: Do you know what day it is?

D:...March 1st?

G: Yes...And?

D:...A special day?

G: YES! You remembered! So where are we going to dinner?

D: *confused but goes along with it* Umm...It's a surprise!

G: okay! Let me get ready then!

( D's thoughts:

What is Green talking about?

I'll ask Singapore...)

D: ...shes gonna be mad if i dont know...which i dont know...im screwed

G: Alright I'm ready!

(G's thoughts: I better tell Singapore the address after we get there so she'll know where to go! I'm sort-of nervous)

G: *secretly calling Singapore without Denmark knowing* Hey Singapore. Den took me to a restaurant and here's the address: 1203 Apple street

S: thats nice *half paying attention*

G: Are you going to come here and help or not?

S: fine, just let me get my stuff

G: Kay. *hangs up*

S: good grief *continues playing the piano for a bit*

* * *

P

G: Im back Den!

D: Okay

G: I have a surprise for you

D: What is it?

G: It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.

* * *

P

G: *stands up on a random stage*

This is dedicated to my boyfriend D-Matthias! Happy one-month-a-versary!

S: *starts to play the guitar*

G: *starts to sing*

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Oh, oh

But you don't really give a shit

You go with it, go with it, go with it.

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

[Pre-Chorus:]

Yo-u said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

[Chorus:]

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think

What did you, what did you put in my drink?

I remember making out and then, oh, oh

I woke up with a new tattoo

Your name was on me and my name was on you

I would do it all over again

[Pre-Chorus:]

Yo-u said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look

And now we're not the same

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day

You stole my heart

And you're the one to blame

[Chorus:]

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

[Bridge:]

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

[Chorus:]

(Yeah)

And that's why I smile

It's been a while

Since every day and everything has

Felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're all I need

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

(The reason) The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile

The reason why I-I-I

I smi-i-ile)

D: Aww! That so awesome Green! You did great!

G: Soo...Where's my present?

D:...Uh...about that...

* * *

M: i hate cliffhangers...

Sorry if you dont like it, but well keep working, NOW ONTO FAROE ISLANDS! :3 ^_^ ONWARD


	14. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

FAROE ISLANDS?! BACK FROM THE DEAD?! Part 1

A/N: T- this is...I don't know what this is...just an idea that M had.

M: who knows how many parts this will be

M: THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!

DISCLAIMER: you guys get the point, we dont own hetalia, blah blah blah...

* * *

*singapore is grocery shopping*

S: *goes to find cheese* I forgot why we needed cheese...*looks at the list*

FI: *bumps into Singapore* ...Oh sorry! Are you okay?

S: *on the floor*yeah *rubs head* just watch where you're *looks at him* HOLY SH*T

FI: Excuse me?

S: You

FI: Me? What about me?

S: Faroe Islands

FI: *sees people staring* Oh course not! What kind of person is a country? *whispers in her ear* Meet me outside and we'll discuss this later, we can't blow our cover as nations!

*outside*

S: it's a grocery store Baka

FI: Well you certainly are blunt (Rude)

S: I thought you would be smarter

FI: Well you haven't changed.

S: I see you haven't either. And you're not dead too.

FI:...Since when did you hear that? Of course I'm not dead!

S: everyone thought you were dead WE thought you were dead!don't tell me you're a vampire; Romania told me the story already. Besides where were you if you weren't dead?

FI: No...And that's my personal business. For the record I'm not a vampire. Now I have to go. *leaves*

S: ...she's gonna be pretty surprised when she hears this...

P

S: GREENLAND GREENLAND GREENLAND GREENLAND! you will not believe who I ran into at the store!

G: Hmm? *looks over to where Singapore is standing and then continued with her baking* Who?

S: he's not dead...Faroe Islands isn't dead

G: *pauses for a moment and then continues* Oh Singapore of course he's dead.

S: No he's not!unless romania's right about the vampires, he's not dead

G: He's dead Singapore...Maybe you hallucinated him, it happens.

S: I did not hallucinate him HE WAS THERE

G:...No he wasn't

S: you weren't there you couldn't have known

G: He's dead. Not here anymore. He's left the physical world Singapore...He's gone

S: he is not dead he's a country he CAN'T die, and he was there

G: No...He's a colony. He is owned by the COUNTRY Denmark. He is a small island that is owned by Denmark and half-nations can die.

S: he was there...STUPID GIY BUMPED INTO ME

G:...If you somehow get Faroe Islands to come to dinner tonight then I'll believe you.

S: what about Denmark? I bet he'll be pretty p*ssed

G: He'll be fine. But I still think he's dead

S: I'm gonna prove that he's not dead and that I did see him

* * *

P

S: ...I'm sure he is alive

G: Ssssuuuurrrreeee...

FI: *knock knock*

G:...Den? Could you get the door?

D: okay

S: Is it him?

D:*opens door* ...

FI: Hello I'm here to see Greenland...and Singapore...

D:...So...You're?

S: See I told you he was alive!

FI:*gentle smile* Faroe Islands

G:...Faroe islands?

D: oh okay...*uncomfortable*

G:*shocked* ...I...Thought...You we're dead...

FI: Im sorry Greenland...I had to leave...I'm sorry...*hugs her*

S: I told you he was real...are you sure you're not a vampire

D: *staring at Faroe islands*

G: *Hugs back and cries* I thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're here!

FI: So am I...I missed you Greenland...I missed you so much...*lets go of her* You too Singapore

S: good to see you too Faroe *smiles*

D: *still staring at him*

G: Oh! *gestures to Denmark* This is my new boyfriend Denmark!

FI: *smiles politely* Nice to meet you

D: you too

S: could I borrow Den for one second? I think you two want a little time to talk too

S: *drags him out of the room*

S: *slaps him lightly* boy get your act together

D:...*jealous* I don't like that Faroe guy...

S: then why don't you treat her like your girlfriend because it seems to me that he wants her back

D: *growls* Im gonna make sure that doesn't happen

S: attaboy

* * *

P

FI: Sooo...Anything new since I left?

G: Not much...Den is my boyfriend now...

S: I still nick people's stuff

FI: *mainly talking to Greenland* How did you two get together?

G: Singapore set us up. It worked though.

D: *Puts a arm around Greenland* Yeah. She's mine now.

FI:...I see.

G: Why did you leave?

FI:...I needed to go back to my people...You understand right?

S: I'm gonna go

G: Okay. Be back by 6

S: I'm still gonna be in the house Baka

G: Don't be rude

S: whatever...I'm gonna be in the music room

*Singapore leaves*

FI: Im sorry...There was no way to contact you...

D: ...I'm gonna follow Singapore

G: Kay. Come back though.

*Denmark leaves*

FI: Do you forgive me?

G: Yeah...I guess so

FI: okay *relieved*

G: Hmm...so what do you think of everyone?

FI: well...I see Singapore hasn't changed at all

G: What do you think about Den?

FI: he seems nice, but I don't think he likes me

G: Don't worry, he'll warm up to you! Besides Den is a great guy, he has a really big heart.

FI: if you say so Green

G: *nods*

*Singapore and Denmark are spying on Greenland and Faroe Islands*

S: so why did you drag me into this?

D: Because.

S: you're jealous

D: No I'm not

*they hear Greenland and Faroe Islands laugh*

D: *growls*

S: hmm hmm hmm...s'okay he makes everyone jealous

D:...Lets go back. *Pulls Singapore in the kitchen*

S: so jealous...you're so jealous *mutters under breath*

G: Hey! Me and Faroe Island just had some bonding time...So what did you do Den?

D: Nothing

S: making out

G: No you didn't. You're totally joking

S: you don't know that

D: no we didn't

S: I know that we didn't

FI: *raises an eyebrow at the two* Are they always like this?

G: Yes. Yes they are

S: Shut up

G: Don't be rude

D: ...did you take my wallet?

G: Singapore...I thought you stopped doing that

FI:...?

G: pickpocketing, I mean

FI: oh

S: I said I toned it down, not stopped you should listen to me better *takes out Greenland wallet*

G: *takes her wallet back* Did you take my credit card? Or debit? Or both?

S: no...

FI:...Did you take mine?

S: no...but I did take this *takes out $20*

FI:...

S: ...here you go...Im bored.

D: me too.

FI: Do you want to eat in a restaurant? On me.

G: You don't have to Faroe!

S: you don't have to do that

FI: *smiles* It's okay guys. I can pay for it

S: really? Are you okay with that? *looks at Denmark*

D: hn...

S: *slaps him*

G: Singapore! Why did you slap him?

S: he stole my line

FI: Are you okay Denmark?

D: yeah I'm used to it

S: ...lets just go

* * *

P

D: ...

S: why are you so quiet? Are you sick? *pokes his cheek*

G: Are you okay Denmark? You're being very odd today...

FI: Is he not supposed to be quiet?

G: Well he is usually very lively...What's wrong Den?

S: he's supposed to be smiling a stupid dopey smile and spazzing out.

I mean I have the video of it wanna see?

FI: Not really

D: *takes her phone*

S: hey...jerk

G: *worried* Den?

...

G: Den?

D: ...I'm fine

S: *fuming*

D: yes

G:...

S: ...*picks Denmark by the collar and drags him away*

FI: what just happened?

G: I don't know...

* * *

*with Denmark and Singapore*

S: you idiot what are you doing?!

D:...Nothing

S: that's not what you're supposed to do. I'm getting the impression that Faroe is gonna get her back. He is just as competitive as I am, so you gotta go get her back

D: Right!

...

D:...What am I supposed to do? They are always together though

S: you just need inspiration...it would be weird to sing though...music? That was something we did

D:...I can't sing.

S: ...go play something

D: okay

S: ...*stretches his face into a smile* there the regular Denmark is back

D:...What are you doing

S: making you smile

D:...Why

S: you look better when you smile

D: Thanks

S: don't stand there and thank me go get Greenland

* * *

*while Singapore and Denmark are talking*

G: *sighs*

FI: what's the matter?

G:...Singapore and Denmark don't usually hang out that much...

FI: look in the bright side, they could finally be getting along. Isn't that what you've wanted?

G: It makes me think that...He might leave me because...

FI: did something happen?

G: Yeah

FI: what happened? Maybe I can help

G:...We were at a party and Denmark and Singapore were locked up in a room and *voice breaks*...He cheated on me...*tears up*...He kissed her

FI: did she kiss back?that doesn't sound like her to do something like that

G: I don't know...*voice breaks*...but it still hurts. *starts to cry a little*

FI: *comforts her*you know that they wouldn't do that to you...

G: But they've been spending so much time together lately!...This morning she even said that they made out

FI: you believe that? I think she was messing with you

G: But we don't know if she was telling the truth or not!

FI: come on Green, she's your cousin and you two are really close. heck you're one of the only people who can tell what's she's thinking

G: I can't. We're complete opposites. She's from the hot, me cold...You know what, forget about it. From everything that happened today I think that's poof he's hiding something.

FI: climate change doesn't mean anything. You two are the closest people I know, an the only people who can use telepathy

G: *glares* Forget about it. He's hiding something. I would know. *Expression changes from intimidating to sad* just don't mention it...

FI: pinky promise *holds his pinky out*remember this is what we did? And Singapore would tease us?

G: *Connects her pinky with his* Yeah...

FI: yeah...Singapore would tease us

G:...We should get going. Where are they? See...this is evidence. He's hiding something

FI: they can't be far

* * *

P

FI: Where are they?

S: *drags Denmark out*

G: Hey. Where were you?

D: nowhere

G: *narrows eyes* I doubt that. Lets just go.

FI: Uh...yeah

S: when have you gotten so suspicious *gasps* UNLESS WE SWITCHED BODIES!

D: when have you gotten stupid?

when I started dating Greenland

S: HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

D: nothing

S: shut up

G: *grits Her teeth* Let's. go. Already.

S: are you okay?

G: *fake smiles* Just peachy

FI: *lays a hand on her shoulder to comfort her*

S: ...oh...Kay *thinking* she's totally not okay. I can see right through her

D: *staring at Faroe Islands*

FI: Let's go.

* * *

P

FI: Here it is

W: May I help you?

FI: yeah. Table for Four

W: This way please

*at the table*

* * *

*mental conversation between Denmark and Singapore*

S: THE F*CK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?

D:..What. Why are you yelling?

S: because you're being an idiot and I have every right to yell at you right now

D: IM TRYING TO DO THE BEST I CAN! NOW GREENLAND IS AVOIDING ME! I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!

S: MAKE A MOVE! OR DO I HAVE TO DO IT FOR YOU LIKE LAST TIME

D:HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? SHE'S SITTING NEXT TO FAROE ISLANDS!

S: don't do it directly...go sing

D:..I can't sing

S: yes you can. didn't Green get you to sing?

D: Yes

S: So, you can sing?

D:...Yeah. But what song?

S: ...*not really paying attention and mentally humming a thousand years*

D:..Soo...a thousand years?

S: hm? Yeah that works

* * *

*meanwhile they talking, with Greenland and Faroe*

G: *grits teeth in annoyance*

FI: what are they doing?

G: *glares at the two* Mental conversation.

FI: ...I thought Singapore could do that, not Denmark. have you ever tried to hear what they're talking about?

G: *glares at the two intensely* I can't do that

FI: why? Did she ever teach you?

G: *looks like she's gonna burn holes into the two* no

FI: ...don't worry I'm sure it doesn't mean anything

G: *glaring so bad that seriously, watch out dudes, there might catch on fire* I doubt that.

FI: *pats her head*

G: *keeps glaring*

FI: its okay, im here for you

G: Thanks

FI: *smiles* Yeah

*Denmark and Singapore come back from metal conversation*

S: *mutters under breath* may I be thankful that Faroe took us to a place where there is a piano...

G: *still glaring*

S: *looks worriedly at Greenland* are you okay? did I do something wrong?

G: *Turns head so glares at the floor* Im fine.

S: if you say so *uneasy*Faroe, do you know whats wrong with her?

FI: How about we order?

G: *glares harder* Don't talk about me like I'm not here.

S: i know that *trying not to fume at her*

FI: Uh...Waiter!

W: Yes? Ready to order? How about drinks first?

FI: yeah I'll have a coke

S: ...water

G & D: Beer

W: And to eat?

FI & G & S & D: Pasta

W: Okay I'll be back soon!

G: *starts humming 'we are never ever getting back together'* *smiles bitterly*

FI:...Are you okay Greenland?

G: *Stops smiling and humming* M'fine

S: ...*fiddles with fork*

D: ...

FI: *puts an arm around Greenland and whispers in her ear so no one, EVEN Singapore can hear*

D: *glaring bitterly at Faroe Islands*

G: *slowly starts giggling* Your so funny Faroe!

FI: I fixed her

S: hah...I miss seeing her smile

D: *still glaring at the two*

G: *the smile slowly turns bitter*

S: ... dammit I jinxed myself

FI: *whispers in her ear again*

G: *bursts out laughing*

S: ...

D: *steaming*

G: *the laughter slowly turns into nothing* So Den, what were you and Singapore doing?

D: Talking

S: what did you think we were doing?

G:...I have no idea.*smiles bitterly* maybe your keeping something from me...

S: ...IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!

G:...Isn't it though? *Glares*

S: NO NEVER AGAIN NEVER AGAIN NEVER AGAIN! why would you even think that?

G: *Glares* Because.

S: THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT

G: *looks away* Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. But no way I'm I falling for it a third time. It is true

S: NO IT'S NOT

G: Then Why have you been spending so much time with each other?!

S: BECAUSE IM HELPING HIM! *fume fume fume* ...I'm gonna go out...

G: *stands up* y'know what? I'm tired of this bullsh*t. I'm out. *turns around while walking* And Den? We're over.

FI: Greenland wait!

D: what?!

S: forget it Faroe, let her go, and you can go home

FI:...at least let me take you home.

G: *smiles* Sure. At least I have one friend.

*the two leave*

S: *slaps Debmark* DAMN YOU EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT AND HAD YOU HAVE DONE IT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LOST HER! damn you all *walks away*

* * *

M: MY BRAIN HURTS

Sorry for another cliffhanger, well get the next part out soon :3 ^_^


	15. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 part 2

FAROE ISLANDS?! BACK FROM THE DEAD?!

A/N: M: YES 4 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!

T: this is part 2

DISCLAIMER: okay, we dont own Hetalia and all the songs and lyrics mentioned belong to their respected artists, now ONWARD TO NARNIA

* * *

P

*morning*

S: *sleeping on the roof*

* * *

*with Greenland*

G: *sleeping in her room*

*Greenland's phone rings*

G: AH! *rolls off the bed and on the floor* Ow...

*answers the phone* Yeah?...Hi...yeah, sure that sounds great...see ya soon.

* * *

P

FI: Hey Greenland!

G: Hey

FI: feelin better?

G: No. I feel like crap.

FI: im sorry...is there anyway I cn make you feel better?

G: Let's just go do something.

FI: sounds good *smiles*

G: *smiles back* Yeah

* * *

P

* * *

S: *still sleeping* (she moved up to the roof)

* * *

G: How about we...Go to the park...

FI: okay

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

G: Im bored...what do you wanna do?

FI: go bother people?

G: I can't see them again...please I don't wanna go back there

FI: if you say so?

G: thanks

FI: no problem

G: Can I tell you something?

FI: yeah, anything

G:...I think Denmark was cheating on me. Again. With Singapore. Again. It makes my blood boil but he's not mine anymore

FI: that cant be true...but if you want to we can do something about it

G:...I really don't want to know the truth. I can't believe I trusted that bastard.

FI: you may never know green, he may not have cheated

G: I think he did. He wasn't acting the same as usual and...they were spending so much time together!

FI: but...okay...

G: *growls* that jerk! He cheated on me!...and the sad part? I still miss him

FI: *hugs her*

G: *hugs back*

FI: its okay, im here

G: *cries* I don't get it! I shouldn't miss him!

FI: you love him so it's only natural

*after she's done crying*

G: can we go get ice cream?

FI: yeah

*they go and get ice cream and go back to the house*

* * *

S: *got bored of sleeping so she took out her guitar and is currently laying on the roof playing Jar of Hearts*

* * *

G: *sigh* I miss him so much

* * *

S: *singing* and who do you think you are?

Running around leaving scars

Collecting our jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

Your gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are...

G: *starts to sing* And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed

Cause you broke all your promises

And now your back

You don't get to get me back

S: *sings the chorus again*

G: *sings* And who do you think you are

Running around leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are

Running around leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

S: *sighs and plays a few chords* *breaks a string* dammit...*goes to change it*

FI: *looks between the two* You guys are really good singers!

G: 'We'?

FI: Yeah you and Singapore were sing at the same time

S: *fixes the string and tunes it* *continues playing secrets*

FI: Wait here Greenland...*goes up to the roof*

S: *finishes singing* I'm gonna give all my secrets away

FI: Hi Singapore

S: how did you know I was here

FI: I saw you singing. And you and Greenland were singing at the same time.

S: ...okay *continues playing*

FI: Are you mad at Greenland?

S: No

FI: are you willing to talk to her?

S: No *plays a thousand years*

FI: Why?

S: *singing under breath* I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll live you for a thousand more. *stops*why do you want to know

FI: because...I've been hanging out with her and I think she really needs to know the truth

S: it doesn't matter she won't wanna hear it

G: Then make me listen.

S: *singing* I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me nooow

Flew me to places I've never been

Till you put me down

Oh I knew you were trouble when I walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I've never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground *stops*

Make you?

G: Sure. Tie me up on a chair and tell me the truth. But now that I'm here, care to tell me the truth?

S: i don't want Faroe to hear it if I tell you the truth

FI: It's okay, it's obviously important I'll be downstairs! *goes down*

S: thanks

G: Now?

S: sure

G: okay. On with it

S: before I start I want you to think about how Denmark feels like right now and how it's like to be the third wheel. It might be easier to understand if you do

G:...Hmm...okay. He must feel...I don't know...

S: ...go on

G:...He must feel...I have no idea how he must feel right now, considering I don't know how bad the truth is yet.

S: so you got nothing

G: yes

S: he was jealous

G:...eh?...why?

S: maybe you should stop thinking that he's not thinking about you and maybe think about what's going inside if him. He isn't care if it was your ex. He felt like he was being replaced, and from my eyes I think he's being replaced too. I worked hard to try and preserve this relationship, but no. You two wrecked it didn't you

G:...But...Faroe isn't...Shit. *runs off to Denmark's house*

S: serves you right, Greenland. Faroe I'm done.

FI: *sigh* Did you really have to be that hard on her?

S: I wasn't being hard.

FI: The poor girls been though way too much. I would know. I lived with her for most of my life. Ah...Denmark's a lucky bastard.

S: I wouldn't say lucky

FI: I would think so. what do you mean?

S: nothing. you're lucky too Faroe

FI: Why? He's got Greenland. I don't.

S: ...you still love her.

FI: *chuckles* Of course I do...why do you think I was getting Denmark mad? I could of stopped.

S: maybe if you did we wouldnt be in this mess

FI: listen Singapore. I love her. And I won't stop messing with their 'relationship' until she's mine again.

S: Faroe, I love you like a brother but you shouldn't get your hopes up. You left her. I won't guarantee that you'll get her back that easily

FI: I wouldn't say so early. I will get her back. Cause I had her first and I know she still loves me

S: past love isn't present love.

FI: But that doesn't mean it isn't as strong

S: yeah it does

FI: *smirks* no it doesn't. My love for her is as strong as it has ever be. And if she doesn't love me...then I'll make her.

S: i forgot how hard it was to argue with you...but you cant force love. I thought that above all people that you would understand

FI: Stay out of my way Singapore. I love her and nothing will stop me from making her mine

S: Good luck with that*thinking* evil

* * *

*With Denmark and Greenland*

G: *bangs on the door* OPEN UP DENMARK! DENMARK! DEN! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!

D: *pokes head out* hello?

G: Den!I'msosorry! IMSOSTUPIDFORBREAKINGUOWITGY IUANDIMISSEDYOUANSSINGPORETO LDMETGETRUTHANDIMNOTGOINGTOR EPLACEYOU!IJUSTWANTEDTOHANGOUTWITHHIMB ECAUSEWEHAVEN'TSEENEACHOTHERINALONGTOME!

D: can you please slow down, i mean its cute when you panic and all but i cant understand what youre saying

G: IM SO SORRY! *breaks down and cries* I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! I'm so stupid for breaking up with you and...I guess I was jealous that you spent so much time with Singapore and you didn't act like yourself and it really worried me cause I thought you were hiding something and I'm so sorry...I guess I was just jealous!

D: its okay

G: Im just so sorry and I was so stupid and- wait you forgive me?

D: yup

G: Why?

D: because i love you

G: *glomps Denmark* I love you too! I'm SO lucky to have you!

D: *hugs her back* im a lucky guy

G: I have one question for you though...Why were you acting so weird? And why did you and Singapore had to talk a lot today?

D: she was helping me find a way to get you back

G: Get me back? I didn't leave you till late at night!

D: but HE was taking you away

G: What? No he wasn't! He was just getting to know me more cause we haven't seen each other in a long time! Baby, I wouldn't leave you if he bribed me all the money in the world!

D: I felt like he was taking you away

G: He wasn't. And besides even if he did, you'd protect me, right?

D: yeah

G: *hugs Denmark* You know that I love you right? You and only you.

D: yeah

G: And do you love me too?

D: of course I do

G: Really? How much?

D: enough that i can do this *kisses her*

G: *Kisses back* *Hesitantly breaks the kiss* Thats what I was going for!

D: good

G:...I sense a disturbance in the universe...Den, I really think your going to have to fight to protect me ...

D: way ahead of you

G: Love you *kisses him*

D: love you too *kisses back*

* * *

...well, THATS ALL WE GOT! KEEP READING AND STAY IN SCHOOL! :3 ^_^


	16. Chapter 10 12

Chapter 10 1/2

A/N: T- this was M's idea we Really liked it so we did it...yeah

The song is called 'Shame on you' by Tomas Thordarson

I love this song and I loved it so, M came up the idea and here it is!

Don't worry! The Awesome battle and Japan/Taiwan or Vietnam/Thailand chapters are coming up...soon! Sorry, can't say how soon though...

And we've been really busy so sorry for the long wait. We will TRY to upload every week. It's been pretty busy with spring break and all...

Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

G: Den?

D: Yeah?

G: Can I sing you a song?

D:...Sure

G: okay this is what I would sing if you EVER leave me or cheat on me.

D: trust me I won't do that again

G: Okay but just in case...HIT IT SINGAPORE

S: 1 2 3 4! *plays music*

G: *starts to sing and dance*

We've been together for the longest time,

I always thought that I could read your mind

But lately we've been like two actors in a show,

and I wonder, wheres the loving that we used to know

I hoped that everything would be allright

that You would be forever by my side

But all the feelings and the life we used to share,

now it seems to me it's gone'and that You just don't care

You're my fire,

You're my desire,

shame on you!

Can't you see, that we have gone too far

Don't you leave me,

don't you deceive me

shame on you,

I just want to be where you are

You know I love you though you cheat on me,

You try to hide it, but it's plain to see

Make up your mind, cause I cant take it anymore,

won't you turn to me and tell me what you're waiting for?

You're my fire,

You're my desire,

shame on you!

Can't you see, that we have gone too far

Don't you leave me,

don't you deceive me,

shame on you,

I just wanna be where you are

S: ROCK AND ROLL!

D:...Isn't that my song?

G: The one I sang? Yes. It's your Eurovision 2004 song. Do ya like it?

D: yeah, and ill take your warning for granted

G:...Denmark, really? *sings again* Don't you leave me,

don't you deceive me,

shame on you,

*stops* Don't EVER leave me. Or deceive me. EVER. Or else.

Just DONT leave me. Ever. Or I will probably kill myself.

D: don't do that...

S: yeah don't do that

G: *sits on his lap* If you leave me for the third time, I will.

D: I promise I won't if you don't kill yourself...when did I cheat a second time?

G: Remember when I thought you were cheating? Yeah... *still insecure* I won't promise that because...You might leave me...I don't want that.

D: SHE WAS JOKING

S: that's right I was, still cant believe you bought that

D: AND WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD LEAVE YOU?

S: Faroe Islands but he's not **that** right in the mind...

G: *insecure*...really? Den, I love you but...I had these things promised to me before and 'he' broke it. If I kill myself, I die for you.

D: but I won't leave you

G: *looks at her hands* Im sorry...I can't...even If you promise, after Faroe...I can't I'm sorry...

S: *got bored so started to twirl on the stage*

G: *looks up and glares at Singapore and hisses at her* Well aren't you being a great cousin!

S: but this doesn't have anything to do with me, and quit being mean

G: sorry...Im just still a tiny but bitter about Faroe

S: aren't we all? He is evil...NICE but EVIL PURE EVIL I mean ask Den

G: Den?

D: Yeah?

G: Is Faroe evil?

S: HE IS MORE EVIL THAN ME...no wait that's a lie

G:...Den?

D: he's evil. he tried to take you away

G: Den? If your not going to leave me than can you do me a favor?

D: Yes?

S: do I get to take faroes wallet?

G:...Go kick Faroe's *ss for me. And yes you can take his wallet Singapore.

S: YES LET'S GO KICK HIS SORRY LITTLE A$$

G:*smirks evilly* I wanna come to...Just to give him a piece of my mind...

D: YES LET'S KICK HIS BUTT

*and so Faroe got his butt kicked...Badly. Good thing is that they were in ninja costumes and he didn't know it was them! And Denmark, Singapore and Greenland enjoyed that VERY much*

* * *

okay, so thats done. We will try to get your requests one and it probably wont take as long. BYE! :3 ^_^


	17. Chapter 10 34

Chapter 103/4

A/N: T-...M will do the explaining.

M- have you guys ever zoned out and realized you were staring DIRECTLY at someone? thats happened to me so many times. yeah, thats where the inspiration came from. so...after this we'll have the other stuff in a jiffy! :D

* * *

*on the mountain rebuilding the temple in the afternoon*

S: thanks again for helping

G: It's no problem

D: yeah

S: if you guys want a break you can take one, i mean im dead tired *sits down*

G: Nah. I can keep going

D: me too

S: suit yourself *drinks some water*

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

* 1 hour later*

G: Den? Wanna take a break? I'm sort of getting tired

D: nah im fine

S: *zones out*

G: Really? You're starting to get really sweaty!

D: no way you can est and let the man do his ob

G: Fine. Take your shirt off though, it's going to stink if you wear it while working

D: will do! *takes off his shirt*

G: *stares*

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

*ANOTHER HOUR LATER*

G: Singapore? You okay?

S: *zones out and happens to look like shes staring in Denmark's direction*

G: You're staring at my boyfriend like he is the last can of coke on earth

S: *doesnt even realize where shes staring at and continues zoning out*

G: Denmark. Say something to her.

D: oy! whatcha starin at?

S: ...hm? how long have i been out?

G: Two hours

S: i broke my record

D: you were staring at me

S: no i wasnt i was zoning out

G: sure looked like it

D: like what you see here ?*gestures to his body*

S: *rolls her eyes* whatever just go put on a shirt

D: *whispers something in Singapores ear*

S: ...! * realized what he just said and beats him half to death* NO

D: *lays half beaten on the ground* Still worth it...oww

G: *slightly jealous* What did you say to her?

S: forget it you can go home and ill finish this tomorrow

G: What did you tell her?

D: nothing at all...ow

S: GO HOME!

G: I AM HOME!

S: not you! HIM!

D: i just know how to irritate her thats all its not hard

G: DENMARK!

G: What did you say to her?

D: ill tell you later now i gotta go home before she gets more pissed

G: *whines* TELL ME NOW!

D: if i tell you, she'll beat me again

G: PLEASE?

D: later

G: ARGH! Fine...*pouts a LITTLE*

D: okay bye!

S: thank cheezits he's gone...(A/N: M- CHEEZ-ITS ARE DELICIOUS)

G:...what did he tell you?

S: oh...THAT...

G: Tell me. Now.

S:...it's nothing

G: Tell me! Why won't you tell me?

S: because its awkward *continues working*

G: Not fair!...wait...are you trying to be Considerate? Aww! That's sweet! *hugs Singapore*

S: ...*awkwardly pats her back*

G: Im gonna go text Liechtenstein now, I'll come back with a snack for you! * goes to the house*

S: have fun and say hi to her for me

G: *halfway down the path* OKAY!

S: hah...stupid Denmark

(*flash back*

D: you were staring at me

S: no i wasnt i was zoning out

G: sure looked like it

D: like what you see here ?*gestures to his body*

S: *rolls her eyes* whatever just go put on a shirt

D: *whispers in Singapore's ear* maybe you should take yours off too )

S: *shudders* no way in h*ll im doing that...

* * *

yup...we're gonna get that stuff out soon SO NO NEED TO WORRY! :3 ^_^


	18. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: T-...well heres the double date. Sorry about all the other requests that arnt done. Spring break really does take some time out

M- especially when theyre at different times.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN THE ELDER SWEAR OR THE WHOLE," NOOOOO *insert pokemon/person's name/object here* YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND" THING. ALSO WE DONT OWN HETALIA

* * *

*at Singapore's and Greenland's house*

S:...have you guys ever double dated before?

G:...Once.

S: really? When?

G:...I have a messed up past. I really don't want to tell you. No offense

S: what? Can't trust me?

G:...no. I can't trust Denmark to not go into a jealous rage

S: would you tell me if he can't hear?

G:...Later

S: *talking to no one in particular* how can people stand waiting?

D: come on tell us

G:...no

S: please?

D: please?

G:...fine. Me and Faroe we kinda, sort-of, drunk. And so we dragged random people of the street into a restaurant and we were talking none stop and breaking things and we eventually got kicked out of the restaurant and got drunk and did...things. And not sex.

S: holy sh*t

G:...and almost got arrested for it

D: I should have known

G:...yeah...I had such a bad hangover the next morning.

D: Faroe...

G:...Denmark...

D: IM NOT JEALOUS

G:...I think jealously is cute...it shows you care...

D: but I'm NOT jealous

G: yes you are

D: no I'm not

G: yes you are

D: no I'm not

G: yes you are

D: no I'm not

G: yes you are

S: *gets in the table* SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU OR IM GONNA THROW ANOTHER TEMPER TANTRUM!

G:...*sits down*...fine...*scowls because she didn't win the arguement*...

S: and next time I WILL throw a vase

D: okay...

G: whatever. Why did you ask about double dating?

S: can't a girl be curious?

G: Yeah but that was really random. Do you want to go on a double date?

S: I don't care you still might have to ask England though. or I'll ask I don't care

G: *calls England* Hello England... It's me, Greenland...yes, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a double date with Singapore as your girlfriend and me and Denmark...please?...yay!...We'll pick you up...bye...*hangs up*

S: or that could work

G: Alright. Den, wanna go on a double date?

D: ...as Long as we don't mention HIM

G: *singsong* You are SO jealous!

D: no I'm not

G: whatever you say

S: I THOUGHT WE DROPPED THE SUBJECT ALREADY

G: We did. Den brought it up so yell at him

S: DENMARK!

D: what?

S: I THOUGHT I SAID TO DROP THE SUBJECT *throws a vase through the window*

G: Your paying for that, Den

D: fine

S: *swears in chinese* now I gotta fix the window

G:...promise me that you two will not let me be drunk...bad things happen when I'm drunk...(and illegal things)

S: I'll do my best *glares at Denmark*

D: what? I said I'll pay for the vase?

S: you will do just as good to not get drunk

G:...I will probably get drunk so...be prepared. But I'll try my hardest...

S: yeah I'll do my best *glares at Denmark*

D: me too

D: im gonna protect my girl! *puts an arm around Greenland*

G: *giggles and pecks his cheek* Yeah...thanks babe

S: ... get a room

G: *snuggles into Denmark and doesn't hear her comment*

D: *snuggles her back*

S: *sounds the gong*

G: *pulls away from Denmark in surprise* What?!

S: i told you guys to get a room and you know that i dont lke to repeat myself twice

G: *disappointed* whatever...

F: *spying the three*

S: ...*turns to look at the hole out the window*

F: *ducks before Singapore sees him*

S: ... *goes over to the window*

G: Hmm? What is it?

S: ...i thought someone was out there...never mind

D: ?

G: It was probably nothing

S: if you say so *still suspicious*

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

G: OKAY FIGHT AND WE CRASH GOT IT?

D: yes ma'am!

S: country's honor

G: Awesome, we got to go pick up England and then I can separate you two

* * *

SHORT TIMESKIP

* * *

G: Hey England!

E: Hello Greenland, Singapore and Denmark. You two girls look great

G: Thanks. So do you! *mutters* I wish Denmark would dress like that sometimes

D: Hey

S: ...you look good *avoiding his eyes* (thinking: i really dont want to look at him because i already feel my face heating up and that is NOT normal)

G: Well it's not like you dressed up like England!

D: The king of Scandenavia can dress up however he wants

G: Not without his queen's approval

S: cut it out with the Scandinavia business its annoying me

G: Hey England, can you drive to the restaurant? I'm going to go sit in Singapore's place and she's going to sit in the shot gun.

S: okay

E: No I don't mind and I'd be happy to

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

*at the restaurant*

G: *irritated* I thought I told you not to fight

S: i blame Denmark

D: what did I do?

S: youre usually the one who starts it

G: Denmark...

D: sorry

G: you better make it up to me later Denmark

D: i know just how to make it up *smirks*

S: *swats his head* no

G: *smirks and blushes at the same time* yeah yeah. Lets go

S: next time try not to make the look so obvious

E: Lets go sit down, shall we? *hold his arm for Singapore*

S: ...thanks*takes his arm* (thinking: okay this is not normal for my face to be heating up)

D: onward

G: Well Denmark? *looks at him expectantly*

D: oh right *holds his arm out for Greenland*

G: *smiles happily and takes it*

F: *spying and clenches his hand when he sees Denmark and Greenland being "lovey dovey"*

S: ...*turns around*

F: *hides*

E: What is it? Is something wrong?

S: that presence is back...like we're being watched

E: None of my magical friends are here...maybe it's a draft.

S: no im definetly sure someone is following us

G: *turns around and narrows eyes*

S: do you feel it too Greenland?

G: Yeah...it's bothering me...

D: something wrong? you both look like you've seen ghosts

G:*to Denmark* *smiles nervously* nothing

*to Singapore* *whispers* I have a bad feeling about this presence that was behind us...

S: its the same like at the window

G: *nods*

D: lets go eat before you two start freaking out

G: Fine...*looks behind herself again* I can't shake this feeling though...

S: me too

* * *

G: *looks at Denmark expectantly when they arrive at the table*

D: *puts the chair out for her to sit on*

G: *sit in the chair* Denmark?

D: yes?

F: *gets closer and accidentally knocks something over but it didn't make much of a sound*

G: *hears a light thump noise*...never mind*turns around*

D: okay

G:...I'll tell you later...lets order...

S: ... Did you guys...?

G:...yeah...

S: *really suspicious* now I'm positive that someone's following us

G:...Definitely...Faroe maybe?

F: *freezes up at the mention of his name*

D&S: him again?!

G: What?

S: when I get my hands on him I'm gonna *starts making hand gestures and saying something in Chinese*

F: *sneaks away quietly...

...or tries to*

G: *growls* FAROE

F: *freezes*

G:...You have 10 secs to run before they get you

F: *runs away as fast as he can*

S: IM GONNA STRANGLE YOU YOU *BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP*

E:...should I be worried for his health?

G:...This is normal

D: YOU!

F: *is being strangled*

S: *saying the elder swear* YOUR MOTHER IS A; your mother is a beep beep beep beep Laura mibson beep beep beep admidumvenian beep beep beep beep beep beep tragula beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep hippopotamus beep beep beep beep beep Republican beep beep and Danial Radcliffe beep beep beep beep with a bucket of beep beep beep beep and a castle far away where no one can hear YU beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep soup beep beep beep with a bucket of beep beep Mickey Mouse beep beep and a stick of dynamite beep magical beep beep beep ALAKAZAM!

G&E: *watch in amusement as Singapore and Denmark chase and destroy Faroe*

D: WHAT SHE SAID

G:...England, do you just want to get a sandwich and some drinks and go before they get arrested?

E: That sounds good for right now

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

D: we won't get arrested for doing something good

G: *surprisingly calm* You were almost killing someone. Of course you could get arrested.

S&D: IT WAS FOR A GOOD CAUSE

G: *lifts an eyebrow at the two* The police don't know that

S: damn Faroe ruined the date...

G: *sigh* it can't be helped now...

D: never seen you so mad about a date being ruined

G: Thats right...you usually wouldn't get so worked duo about things like this.

S: shut up! I never said I cared!

G: But you are pissed about it

S: just forget it

G: Fine

D: your so mad right now

S: SHUT UP!

G:...lets go Denmark

D: okay

G: Aww...your not even excited? Wow...what a great boyfriend you are

S: don't forget your protection *sips coffee*

G: yeah, yeah. We won't...

S: you don't know that

D: let's just go

G: *raise eyebrow* What's with the sudden attitude?

D: nothing

S: is he still here? I thought I sent him to his grave already

G: *sits on his lap* *in a "innocent" voice* Aww...Is Denny still jealous?

D: yes

G: We're just going to have to fix that then...*twirls his tie around her index finger*

S: ugh...isn't it bad enough that the nights ruined but I have to watch you people too?

D: *raises eyebrows at Greenland*

S: ugh...I'm gonna go somewhere else so you guys can make love

G: Kay...bye *turns her attention to Denmarkthen lays her head on her shoulder* Why were you looking at me like that?

D: because I still have to pay you back

S: like I said... I'm gonna go so remember to use protection. Bye *leaves with a popsicle*

G: *Lifts her head up from his shoulder* What are you waiting for? *teasing*...unless you what me to go back to Faroe...

D: shut up you wouldn't do that to me

G: *taken aback* What with that tone? Does this really have to only do with Faroe?...I was teasing...are you really that mad?

D: yes

G: Why? You know he means nothing to me...You on the other hand are my whole life...

D: he tried to take you away

G: Then protect me you Idiot!

D: *grabs her and hold her protective hug* Yeah...I do that...

G: *blushes*...I love you

D: *smirks* Jeg elsker dig...now about your present...

(I love you)

G: Yeah?

D: *growls* you got me really jealous tonight...you owe me not the other way around

G: *Smirks* Okay then...Come at me "King of Scandinavia"...

D: *growls*

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

*DING DONG*

E: 'ello luv, what are you doing out this late?

S: (thinking: Damn you England for being hot)

well...I'm bored and I'm pretty sure that Greenland and Denmark are making love on the couch right now...so here I am!

S: so...I ran away

E: Well come in! You are certainly welcome here

S: okay...sorry if I'm intruding or something like that

E: Oh it fine, you weren't intruding. I was only reading. Would you like some tea?

S: Okay

E: Feel free to explore the house if you wish. After all you are my girlfriend

S: okay... ( thinking: okay really, you've gotta stop acting hot by accident England, like thats even possible)

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

S: *looks around the corner and finds his room* ...*goes in* *looks in his trunk* ...England has cool stuff in here...? *pulls out a pirate hat* ... *puts it on*

E: Singapore? Are you in here? *goes in the room* here's your tea. And you look good in the pirate hat

S: how come I've never seen you wear any of this stuff? *takes out a light bladed sword and swings it around*

E: Singapore! Please put that down! Oh it's my pirate stuff...

S: you have cool stuff you should wear them more often *ignores his first comment and continues swinging* this is a really good sword...really light

E: I have no reason to wear it besides its been centuries since I last wore those clothes...much less wash them

S: eww that's gross...this sword is so light it could fly out of my *sword clatters to the ground*...hand

E: I told you to put it down. *goes to pick it up and put everything back in the trunk*

S: sorry

E: It's okay. How about we just go downstairs and have some tea?

S: okay...*waits until he leaves then takes out the hat and sword again* ...*looks around* argh I'm a swashbuckling pirate!

E: Let's get you out of that costume, and I'm taking the sword. *Grabs her and flips her over his shoulder carrying her like a sack of potatoes*

S: NOOOOO ENGLAND'S SWORD! YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND!

E: really, Luv?

S: I was kidding

* * *

hope you enjoyed it bye! :3 ^_^


	19. NOTE

M: my account so im saying it

okay so we havent uploaded in a while...and i blame school. So, well get the requests done soon enough. the side stuff like complicated stuff just adds on to a story were trying to make later, which involves more complicated matters, so that explains that. while were at it, any of you guys wanna help choose a gender for Singapores baby? weve got Yorkshire(boy) and London(girl) and we need another one too. So just comment i guess and if you want to you can add suggestions for a name. oh yeah one more thing, sorry for false hopes about a chapter... :( and please help with the gender name thing...

Bye for now!


End file.
